


Word of the day.

by Deliriumdoll



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Paterson (2016)
Genre: A lil smidge of drama, Adam Driver - Freeform, Autumn, Cute situations, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by you've got mail, Poetry, Reylo - Freeform, Subtle flirting, Wholesome, all the halloween build up and i can muster, book shop owner reader, bus driver fluff, bus driver paterson, cute backstory, fall - Freeform, getting caught in the rain, he lends you a fleece, kooky aunts, paterson is a lot adorable, reader is a little bit goth, simple and sweet, slowburn, this could easily be rey and kylo though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 63,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliriumdoll/pseuds/Deliriumdoll
Summary: You have a very sweet bus driver. On your way to work in your book store you enjoy a variety of encounters with the quiet man.





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lovely day dream about being Kathleen Kelly from You've got Mail and having Paterson as my bus driver. That is pretty much where this came from!

It was 7.15am and the Paterson city bus number 23 pulled up infront of you, jarring you out of your Monday morning daze.   
The early October sky was dreamy shade of blue with some darker purples hues still clinging on to the night that had not that long ago passed and it had enchanted you into a comfortable gaze. Blinking double quick you stepped onto the bus, smiling at the charming driver as you tapped your pass on the contact pad  
“Good morning” you said smiling, like every morning on your way to work. The first time you had greeted the driver he had looked a bit shocked, smiled a goofy toothy grin and returned your greeting with a brightness in his eyes.

“Good morning” he replied to you, his kind smile lighting up his face.   
You were the only one from your stop to greet him.   
Taking the first available seat you sat yourself down behind the front door of the bus, taking out your book as the door closed, a gust of fresh air whipping some of your hair around your face.  
On your 30 minute journey you had your nose stuck in your favourite autumnal poetry book - The Essential Neruda: Selected Poems by Pablo Neruda.   
You loved the prose.   
You loved that the book had the original Spanish poems in too.   
And you loved that on the cover photo of Pablo he had a love bird perched on his arm above his head, he looked happy, he looked carefree and he looked content. What more could you ask for for someone you admired?

Taking note of your stop being after the next two you put your book in your bag and looked out of the front window, your town waking up to a crisp morning. The sun was starting to rise and brighten the dreary grey of the concrete that surrounded most of this part of town.   
For this reason you prided on keeping your bookshop front in the red brick and green wooden window style that your mother had done when she was alive.

Pressing the bell till it gave a satisfying ding you checked that you had all of your belongings and took hold of your keys. Luckily enough the bus stop was just out the front of your shop so you waited till the bus had stopped before standing.  
“Thank you” you said as you passed the driver, he gave you a coy nod and a little wave. He seemed like a sweet man. 

Over the past few months you had been observing him on the trips you made when you had forgotten your books. Even though he was always seated when you saw him you could tell he was tall, his chair pushed right to the back of its space, his arms were very long and his shoulders broad. He made you feel safe on the bus.   
His dark hair was always nicely arranged and looked very soft. 

You really wanted to touch it but you also didn't want to get banned from riding the bus to your shop everyday, bus drivers probably didn't take kindly to strangers just touching their hair. 

The beauty marks across his face were, to you, adorable. Your own freckles only appearing in the summer had been a point of ridicule when you were young but you had grown to love them, you wondered if the driver had a similar experience.   
His eyes were the most captivating feature of his face, dark and deep. You just knew that the man behind them had a good brain, a solid heart and probably stories to tell. 

Well, you hoped. 

As you opened your book shop your thoughts remained on the bus driver.   
Did he get bored on his route?   
How long was his whole journey?   
How many times did he pass your shop in a day? 

The day you were starting was the beginning of a simple week of autumnal decorating and keeping your back to school kits replenished. You watched the window in quiet moments as leaves fell from the trees in the street and your customers were bringing them into the shop whenever the door was open longer than 3 seconds.   
You loved it, you collected the crisp and non damaged ones for your window display.   
Your book shop was your family legacy and you were proud of every shelf, every floor tile and every sale. 

Somehow you had maintained a healthy profit over the years that saw e-readers rise and then not really go any further.  
Having a lot of loyal customers helped.   
They brought their children in for story time on Saturdays, they stocked up on gifts for all the holidays (you included as many holidays as you could fit in, your neighborhood being very multicultural) and the back to school prep time was a nice time before the mania of Thanksgiving and Christmas.

As your day concluded you grabbed the mail from the shop and put it in your tote, careful not to knock any of your badges and pins.   
The newest pin was a gift from one of the preschool aged regulars and her mother. Gwen had come bounding into the shop with a tooth missing grin and badge held in her hand, it said “Whats your word of the day?” her mother explained that when she had told Gwen what it meant, she wanted to give it to the lady at the book store, and had shrieked without abandon at any other possible option as to what to do with said badge.   
You had stuck it pride of place at the front of your bag the second she dropped it onto your hand. You had given Gwen a big cuddle and thanked her mother, discounting her purchase silently.

Locking your door and setting the alarm, you shuddered at the chill in the air, it was nearly time to bring out your favourite coat for the season. Standing at the bus stop on the other side of the street from your shop you took a quick photo of it in its evening glory, the string lights in the window illuminating the small tree that was the year round focus of your display, changing the theme and colours every 3 weeks. Your mind was on your dinner for the night, deciding on a simple chicken and pea risotto with plenty of cheese. Hearty, mega tasty and made great arancini leftovers. 

The bus was infront of you before you had realised making you jump a little. Having to raid your bag for your pass you tapped on to see that your morning driver was on your route.   
What hours did he do?   
“Hello again” you said a little surprised, his smile indicating that he remembered you from the morning.   
“Hi” he said in reply.   
Taking the same seat as you had in the morning you decided not to read as you preferred to take in the journey right now. Some places had started to decorate for Halloween already, pumpkins everywhere, orange lights in more and more places, black cat stickers in windows and spider webs hanging off many store signs. 

A couple were having a discussion on the seats opposite you, and you couldn’t help but to overhear  
“like o m g I totally saw Brad today and was wearing Brian's t-shirt”  
“omg Brians such a bitch, he never lets me borrow his things and i'm there all the time”  
“Right and he didnt even look good in it”

As you tried to hide your smile at the unintentional comedy you were audibly witnessing you looked in the rearview mirror to see the drivers eyes crinkling as he was clearly trying not to laugh at the same thing as you. Your seat neighbors continued

“like yeah he could never pull off stripes”  
“it makes him look like a upside down candy-corn”

At that line you had to stifle a bark of laughter by pretending it was a cough, you noticed the driver look towards with laughter in his eyes. Clearing your throat you settled back into your window gazing and when you looked into the rear view mirror again you caught the driver looking at you briefly. You smiled. He smiled back, taking his eyes back to the road with the smile still on his full lips.

Pressing the bell for your stop and checking your bag for your keys you got up to leave, about to bid your driver a goodnight when he surprised you by speaking first  
“Requiem” he said quickly  
“Excuse me?” tilting your head in confusion  
“Your pin? Word of the day? Today mine was requiem” he looked bashful and a little scared, but as understanding reached your face with a smile he smiled back. It was nice to hear more of his voice than his one syllable greeting you often got.

“Oh, thank you.” you said looking at your pin and then back to him, an expression of appreciation and intrigue on your face,  
“Thank you. Goodnight” you said as you slowly walked off the bus, looking back at the driver  
“Goodnight” he answered, taking a little longer than normal to close the doors as you looked back at him. 

He raised his hand in a static wave and you did the same, only you did a 'bunny wave' (making the air quotes sign with just one hand) you saw him smile again as he looked in the rear view to pull away.  
What an odd man. You smiled to yourself as you unlocked the door to your apartment building, on the other corner of the block to the bus stop. As you entered your own apartment you went straight to your day planner and added to the bottom part of the days entry ~Word of the day provided by Paterson Bus driver : Requiem~

Smiling to yourself as you unpacked your bag, thoughts whirled in your head about how you hoped to get more words of the day from your favourite bus driver.  
As the days passed you left your books at the shop or at home, deciding to spend more time taking in your surroundings you had taken for granted on your commute each day.   
Soon you realised that the bus driver must work 8 hour shifts just like you. As he was almost always your driver to and from work. Unless you were late. You did your best to not be late.

Everyday that week he gave you a new word at the end of your return trip home. Odd and intriguing words.  
Monday was Requiem.  
Tuesday was Steed.  
Wednesday was Futile.  
Thursday was Horizontal.

Never any context. Just the word of the day from a charming bus driver.   
Now it was friday and after a fun but tiring day you were looking forwards to finding out what todays word was going to be. But looking outside you were not excited about standing in the heavy rain that was currently falling out of the sky. 

As you locked up the shop you were happy to have the haven of the door way to protect you as you double bolted the door, but then having to leave that dry space to bring down the protective shutters. Standing in the rain by the unsheltered bus stop you couldnt help but shiver.   
The rain was incredibly cold.   
And traffic was not great. Both ways cars were idle in the roads.   
Cursing yourself about not packing an umbrella and for not wearing your better coat you wrapped your arms around yourself in an vain attempt at maintaining some warmth and keeping the rain off you. 

Your hair was flat against your head, your jeans were sodden with rain and you had to wipe off a drip from your nose every other minute.   
You were ready for a warm candle lit bath and glass of Malbec.   
Not exactly the typical friday feeling.  
As your daydream of your bath played in your head you noticed a flashing light out of your peripheral vision. Turning your head you saw the bus was about 5 car lengths away from you, and the driver was waving his hands at you. He beckoned you over to the bus and you saw the light hit the pavement as he opened the doors. 

You ran as best you could, now heavy with water. As you boarded the empty bus you chanted   
“Thank you thank you thank you” as you fumbled for your pass, hands pink with cold and shiny with rain.

Unhappy at your impaired dexterity you huffed as you tried to find the pass slim holder that was evading detection in your waterlogged tote.  
“Its ok, take a seat, the machine isn't working right now” the driver spoke softly to you, winking as he pressed a button that deactivated the light on the touch base. 

“Thank you” you sincerely said, taking your normal seat by the door, feeling your cold wet clothes sticking uncomfortably to your skin. As the bus was still stuck in the traffic and not moving you rested your head back on the window behind you and closed your eyes for a second.   
As you opened your eyes you saw the driver was taking his fleece off from the hook behind him, he looked out his side window and mirror then turned to you, holding out his fleece  
“Here take this” his long arm covering most of the distance between the two of you.  
“I'll get it all wet, i'm soaked through” you replied with a small laugh In your voice.  
“Really its fine, its been by the heater, you'll warm up in no time” he responded, kindness in his eyes and his arm not moving from its generous position.

Leaning towards him and reaching out you took his warm and dry fleece  
“Thank you so much, its so kind of you” answering him as you draped it over you like a blanket  
“Your very welcome” he said, settling back in his seat. 

The scent of your anonymous driver was laced into his fleece, it smelt clean, softly of a very pleasant after shave. Kind of sandalwood like. With something else you couldn't identify.   
Steadily the bus made its way round its route.   
Only a few more passengers got on. As your stop approached you got your notepad and pen out of your bag, having been spared the rain from its protective plastic case. You clicked your pen to write and you wrote a little thank you note to your driver that went;

To my kind fleece lending Paterson bus driver.

Thank you for your kindness and (literal) warmth on this chilly October evening.  
I wont forget your act of kindness.  
Enjoy your weekend.

Your Rain laden passenger   
y/n

p.s your words of the day have been epic. I look forwards to more! Thank you.

Tearing the page out of your note book you slipped It into the pocket of the fleece. Hitting the bell to indicate your stop you began to remove your fleecy blanket and gather your stuff.   
As you stood by the driver just before your stop you said to him  
“Thank you so much, you are uncommonly kind. I hope you have an easy rest of shift and a great weekend” smiling as you spoke to him he pulled into your stop. As you handed him his fleece he looked up at you, your hair now curling from the warmth your body had generated on the bus. Your mascara a little smudged under your eyes. But you were beaming at him.   
He looked at you like you were glowing.  
“You are very welcome. Im happy to help. Axolotl” his reply made you giggle, his word of the day being one of your favourite little amphibians. 

Stepping off the bus you bunny waved back at him, he raised his hand in response as was the new habit. Running down to your building you were warmer than you had expected before you even reached your front door.


	2. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paterson's point of view.

On an average day maybe four people spoke to Paterson as they boarded the bus. 

Usually the older women were sweet but he could tell they did it out of internalized obligation.  
The really young boys who looked up to the bus drivers were sweet and they made Paterson really smile.  
Some of the older men who used to work on the buses also tried to start up a conversation, forgetting the no chatting with the driver sign that they once tapped on a regular basis. 

Then there was the pretty lady who worked at the nicest book store in town.  
She always greeted him sincerely, sometime with her little nose stuck in a book – she would look up and greet him with the sweetest look of awakening from her story just to say “Hi” and then be immersed for the remainder of her journey. 

The books she read varied from fiction, classic literature, auto biographies and what impressed him most, poetry.  
He had seen her carrying on Pablo Neruda book for over a month, so he picked up a copy himself and totally understood why she was so besotted with his work.  
When he had seen her reading the same edition of a collection of Emily Dickinson works he owned, he almost tried to start a conversation about it, but the bus was much busier that day and the roads had been hectic. 

Once when there had been a particular funny conversation happening behind them Paterson had caught a glimpse of her hiding a smile and covering a laugh, she enchanted him with her smile. 

When she had boarded the bus one evening with a badge on her bag asking 'Whats your word of the day?' he had spent the entire part of her journey wracking his brain for the most interesting word he had over heard that day. When he had told her as she disembarked the smile she gave him was luminous. He made a concerted effort to take note of any obscure words he heard throughout his day, just in case he saw her in the evening.

Over the first week in October Paterson had observed the habits of this nice commuter with a more personal motivation, it had been nearly a year since Laura and he had broken up and he finally felt the ignition in his heart of a romantic attraction. 

She got on at Rose Hill every weekday morning just after 7am and then disembarked at George Street where he had seen her opening the shutters to The Bookworm. 

Paterson loved watching the window displays change over the seasons and he had seen the polite lady in the window hanging things from the tree where the namesake Bookworm lived. The worm often moved and Paterson always found himself laughing at the funny positions that it ended up in, it was bright red and fluffy, easily identifiable from his view point of the bus when he waited for the traffic lights to change. 

Today it was sheltering under a toy umbrella, reflecting the current weather perfectly.

The rain had been lashing the city for about an hour and of course that meant that the roads were busy and slow. 

More people driving. 

More people driving slowly. 

As the light faded from the sky and the rain fell heavily he turned onto the block where his most intriguing passenger boarded the bus. 

Where he normally saw her standing reading or looking off into the distance, he now saw her, arms crossed, getting completely soaked by the rain. He was almost the entire block away from her though. Frowning at her clear displeasure and his inability to help he creeped as fast as he could to get the bus closer to her. 

As he inched closer to the lady he had grown fond of, he swore he could see her shivering. Frowning as he was looking in his mirror he could see that the bus was empty. He didn't want to startle her or the other drivers so he started to wave at her with his long arms instead of using the horn, but she didn't see him. 

When we was only a handful of cars away he started to use his headlights in a flashing sequence, he was so happy to see her head turn and he motioned for her come board the bus. He opened the doors and she started to run over to him.

As she boarded the bus Paterson could see her fingers were bright pink with the cold, every edge that she had was dripping and she thanked him graciously as she rummaged through her tote bag.  
He waived her fare, lent her his fleece and he changed his word of the day to one he knew she would like, she had worn and Axolotl t-shirt earlier in the month (he figured that a name was not really allowed as a 'Word' of the day but it was worth it to see her smile at him). 

He found the look on her face adorable.

She had called him 'uncommonly kind' and it made his ears flush pink.

When he finished his shift he put his fleece on, heading to his locker to pick up his other jacket and belongings. He put his hand in his pocket, feeling something he wasn't expecting. 

As he pulled out the folded up piece of paper he smiled wide as he realized who it must have been from. Reading and rereading it his smile only grew. He folded up the note and placed it securely in his wallet. 

He left the bus depot unable to wipe the smile off of his lips. 

By the time he made it to his modest home his face was aching, he couldn't remember the last time something had made him smile so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the kind ones who left me such sweet comments on the first chapter. 
> 
> I hope you liked this one as well!
> 
> More sweet bus times on the way!
> 
> Thanks for reading x


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your point of view in the days after getting caught in the rain.
> 
>  
> 
> A really good song to listen to for this chapter is The color of a cloudy Day by Jason Isabell and Amanda Shires.

After getting caught in the torrential rain you did exactly what you had thought about, pouring yourself a healthy glass of red wine and getting straight into a steaming hot bath. Using one of your favourite Lush bath bombs you were soon submerged in your bath tub, feeling much more relaxed and almost too warm. 

As your night went on you wrapped up in your comfiest pjs and snuggled into bed with a good book. 

By the time you woke in the morning you were feeling pretty poorly, no doubt having caught a cold from the pesky weather and rain. 

It was Saturday and you had your weekend staff running the shop so you had a leisurely lie in. You made yourself comfort food and enjoyed drinking lots of tea throughout the day as you pottered around your cosy apartment.  
You spent Sunday doing much of the same. Briefly running out to the market to grab some oranges and more tissues for your running nose you ended up picking up some Halloween candy and ingredients for chicken noodle soup while you were there.  
By Sunday evening you were feeling a bit better and were sure you would be fine for work the following week. You missed having your words of the day provided by the kind bus driver, instead making do with words you heard from the radio while you were cooking.

Monday morning was grey and foggy, matching the feeling in your head. You made sure to wrap up in plenty of layers and have an umbrella handy. Still sniffling with your cold you kept a packet of tissues in all the pockets you had on you. And as you were wearing your black jean dungarees today it meant you had 5 pockets. You were going to try and be better prepared for the bad weather and anything else that required the use of many tissues.

Taking your step up to the bus you greeted your driver pleasantly,  
“Good morning” a little muffle to your voice as your nose was blocked.  
“Good morning y/n” he replied animatedly, a sweet smile on his lips. 

At the use of your name you felt your cheeks flush with heat, he got your note! You returned his bright smile instantly.

Your face fell a little when you saw your normal seat was occupied, you just sat next to it instead.  
The bus was busier than normal for this time of morning, the fog no doubt causing more people to abandon their usual walk, in favour of a covered and heated mode of transportation. As you sat you looked as hard as you could at the driver, trying to see if anything gave you a clue as to what his name could be. The only thing on his uniform was the Bus Drivers of Paterson patch.

Different ideas of what his name could be floated in your head as you stared at the back of his head.

Steve? no.  
John? no.  
Ben? Maybe but it didn't quite feel right.  
Paul? Nah.  
Matt? Hmm, no.  
Simon, Derek, James? No, no, no.

You had a feeling that his name was going to be something not so run of the mill. Not eccentric exactly but maybe familial, from a grandfather or even a longer handed down family name.  
Snorting out a small laugh thinking of old fashioned names like Hubert, you hid your face in a tissue so it looked like you sneezed. The driver turned to check on you quickly. Your seat mate even said “Bless you”, which you thanked her for, still hiding your nose in a tissue for affect. 

Your seat stealer only remained on the bus for a couple of stops before jumping off with out even so much as a thank you to the driver. You really didn't like it when people forgot their basic manners.  
Hopping into your preferred seat you pulled open your scarf and relaxed into your journey, gazing out the front window at the October scenes presenting themselves to you. 

Trees you were passing were holding onto their last leaves as if they could keep them for the upcoming winter. Condensation on the edges of the windows of the bus gave the view a mystical border, fuzzy but familiar, yet still some small details remaining unseen. Big fluffy clouds of different tones of grey were competing for dominance in the sky, all of them looking threatening in their own way, slowly puffing themselves up as they passed overhead.  
Some children on the side walks were engulfed in big warm jackets and scarves and hats, a few even being allowed by their parents to be dressed in Halloween costumes ahead of the 31st, which was just weeks away. 

Noting that even your driver was wearing his fleece jacket while driving made you feel vindicated for the number of layers you were wearing.  
The high pitched ding of the bell brought you out of your day dreaming, you hadn't realized but you had been staring at the driver for the last few stops, the collar of his fleece oddly up turned apart from a little section under his ear, showing you a tiny space of his pale neck, it had pulled your focus for longer than you knew.

“Thank you, have a nice day” you smiled as you spoke, leaving the bus.  
“You too” his reply was kind. 

Today was window change day at the shop, you let your other staff members check the stock and look after the customers while you spent a good portion of your morning kneeling in the window moving Mr Worm (as your mother had affectionately named him) to a new perch. As the weather had been grim for a few days you wrapped a little blue scarf around his neck (thank you Build-A-Bear) and settled him nicely under a canopy of dry leaves midway up the tree. 

Seasonal books like The Tales of Ichabod Crane, Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone and Anne of Green Gables were propped up against the trunk of the tree. Using some newly acquired fishing wire you began hanging tiny paper pumpkins from some of the higher branches so that they hung in random places, looking more like they were floating thanks to the clear wire.  
As you were tying the last pumpkin up you looked outside to see the bus opening its doors to let out a few passengers at the stop outside.  
The driver caught your eye and smiled.  
It was him.  
Smiling back you made a gesture with your hands towards the tree as if to ask 'What do you think' he responded with two thumbs up and a toothy grin.

The smile that he gave with you stayed with you all day. 

When the end of the day arrived you were dog tired. Fixing the window in to a perfect scenario in the morning had been fun but the delivery of new stock and a computer crash in the afternoon had taken a lot of energy to deal with. Now you were really feeling it.

Yawning wide, you covered your mouth as the bus pulled up in front of you, you had only been waiting a short time but were thankful to be getting out of the still foggy October evening. Looking up before stepping on to the bus you felt an unreasonable happiness at seeing your friendly driver.

“Good evening” you greeted smiling as usual, your blocked nose still having an affect on your pronunciation.

“Good evening y/n” the smirk gracing the drivers face was enough to make your cheeks flush pink. 

Taking your favourite seat before the bus moved, you tugged your scarf open, the heat on the bus was more than you expected. 

There were a pair of old ladies sitting opposite you, they seemed very immersed in their conversation, as the bus waited for the traffic to move you listened intently.

“Come on Vera, are you sure you wont join me at Zumba!”  
“I dont have a third hip Pearl, I cant shake it like I used to”  
“Well swivel then!”

Turning your head quickly to face the front window you duck under your scarf to hide the broad smile on your face, the old dears were the cutest thing you've seen and don't want them to think you were laughing at them.  
Even if you were.  
As the bus pulls to stop at a red light you glance at the driver, he is clearly listening in as well, now biting his fist as his shoulders shake with silent laughter.  
Seeing him only spurs on your sniggering, and soon you have to clear your throat to regain some of your composure. 

It doesn't last long.

“Did you see the state of Alberts hair?”  
“I think he cut it himself”  
“He looks like a constipated badger”  
“Even more than he did before!”

The spluttering noise you made as you tried, poorly, to hide your laughter caught the attention of everyone in the first part of the bus. And it made you really cough, your cold helping to hide the laughter.

“Are you alright dear?” Vera asked, leaning over a little to offer you a tissue.  
“Im okay, just a bit of a cold, thank you though” you croaked kindly as you accepted the tissue. As you settled back into your seat you caught the driver watching you, his eyes shiny, still bright with amusement.  
He mouthed at you,  
“You ok?” while the traffic was stuck. Nodding back at him you took your scarf off and re tied it around you to give yourself something to do as his gaze went back to the road.

Vera and Pearl got off at the next stop, Vera wishing you a quick recovery as she went, both ladies kindly thanking the driver. They were sweet.  
Looking around yourself to see there were only a couple more people on the bus you let out a real giggle as the doors closed behind the women. The driver joined you in your laughter, you looked at each other both saying  
“Constipated badger!” in hushed tones at the same time, giggling like idiots. He was shaking lightly as he pulled the bus back onto the road to continue the journey.

The light outside was fading fast as your stop approached, your face was still flushed with laughter. 

As you stood the driver looked up,  
“I was going to say another word but I think I know what phrase wins 'Word of the day today'” he chuckled pleasantly as he spoke. His voice was deep and you wanted to hear him speak more.  
“I wont be forgetting it any time soon! Thank you, good night....” you trailed the end of your sentence hoping he would bite. He did.

“Paterson” he told you.

“Paterson." you repeated as he nodded.

His name was Paterson. You found this amazing.

" Good night Paterson” you said smiling. Of course, his name was already on his work shirt, he didn't need another name tag. 

“Good night y/n”.

As you walked off the bus you bunny waved as was now your habit, Paterson holding his palm up in reply. You couldn't help but smile as you walked the remainder of your journey home. 

A bus driver in the city of Paterson, who's name was Paterson. 

Nothing else could have been so perfect to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing about Paterson is like a comfort blanket, his world is so sweet and i love the soft nature of the whole thing. Also this is helping me massively with my love of Autumn and trying to deal with the fact the the summer weather is still happening.  
> Anyway.... more sweet fluff to come. Thank you for the sweet comments ive had so far, if you have any requests/feedback/comments please let me know!!!
> 
> ALSO i'd love prompts for 'overheard on the bus' conversations! Give me a starter sentence and i'll work it in!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Paterson's point of view.  
> His view of a grey Monday.

Over the weekend Paterson finally opened his new note book and took his pen back out of his pocket.

He hadn't had the heart to write after Laura had left, he felt like a vital part of his ability to write had gone with her. He had always known her free spirit could have inspired her to wander away forever, he had just hoped it wouldn't happen. But her newest venture lead her to a music retreat in Texas, taking Marvin with her.   
When she got there another project pulled her in. 

And then another. 

They had spoken most days but gradually she was more distant, aloof and then, what broke his heart the most, uninterested in him. He would never have assumed that she would cheat on him, but her habit of picking up frivolous projects meant that she met a lot of new people and as she began to mention them more and their relationship less, he knew what was coming.   
Being so out of sight and so out of mind didn't help, one day she had just said that she would not be coming back for some time and if he could Fed Ex the rest of her belongings she would pay him back for the fare.  
The fire that had always been in her words was snuffed out by the tears she shed over the phone as she explained that there was so much she had to do and explore, and that going back to Paterson, the city as well as the man, would hold her back from finding her true calling. 

The note book was the one he had been gifted by the friendly Japanese man he met sitting by the waterfall one day months ago. The delicate paper was comforting under his finger tips and so far the only work held in it was a poem he had written about his encounter with the man.

Now his mind was formulating words to describe different smiles of a stranger that cleared his mind. 

Eye's so bright they absolutely sparkled in the dark. 

Sweet words coming from a kind mouth, reigniting feelings that he thought could not have been resurrected. 

Sharing laughter over the absurd stories from other passengers. 

Before he knew it three pages were filled and he felt a contentment within himself that he hadn't realised he had been missing. 

The kindness of one person was doing immeasurable things to his state of mind. 

For the past few months Paterson felt like he was in a rut with no end in sight. Work and going to the bar of a night was practically all he did. Chores and food shopping popping up at regular intervals, a couple of trips to chess tournaments that Doc was in had been a pleasant respite for his mind.   
Now, he decided to go for a walk on Sunday, to take in the sight of his favourite waterfall in the city. After that he walked to the market to pick up something new for dinner. He spent his Sunday night reading his favourite Emily Dickinson anthology that he hadn't touched in ages.   
Reading in the bath with a beer on the side felt like quite an indulgence, something he had never considered doing before, but as he soaked in the hot water the enjoyment of his evening was written all over his face.

The following morning was foggy and grey, but Paterson still found a ray of light on his walk to the bus depot when he saw a squirrel get half way up a bird feeder pole on someone's front lawn, only to watch it slide back down, the pole, Paterson assumed, had been greased to stop the squirrel to making it all the way up. 

Still smiling about the squirrels predicament as he pulled his bus out of the depot Paterson's route was slow but busy. As he approached the stop at Rose Hill he was increasingly happy to see y/n bundled up in a cosy looking coat and large scarf wrapped around her shoulders. 

As y/n got on the bus she greeted Paterson kindly, as was her habit. He couldn't help but to smile as her voice had the hint of a cold in it, her nose probably congested, it looked a little pinker than normal, Paterson found it particularly adorable.

“Good morning y/n” he couldn't help the smile that spread on his face as he got to use her name for the first time. 

She glowed back at him. Taking the seat next to where she normally would sit Paterson noticed she seemed a little miffed at not having her regular space.   
Did she want to sit near him? He shook the idea out of his head before it settled, why would she? 

As he drove he thought he could feel her watching him, but she seemed to be enjoying the autumnal views through the front window when he peeked a look in her direction from the rear view mirror.

After a small while he heard what he thought was a giggle snort of laughter, but turned to see y/n burying her nose into a tissue and her seat mate saying 'Bless you' - that was either the cutest sneeze Paterson had ever heard or something made her laugh. The rest of the journey was quiet, y/n hopping forwards when her normal seat became vacant, she loosened her scarf and Paterson couldn't help but to admire the elegant shape of her neck as she tilted her head up. 

All too soon y/n stood to leave for her stop.  
She wished him a nice day as she got off of the bus, he knew he would. 

Over the next couple of hours Paterson's mind went into creative mode, coming up with more lines of prose, focusing on the different ways of describing a sneak of soft flesh hidden beneath the warmth of knitwear for some reason. Paterson knew the reason, he just didn't want to admit it to himself.

On his third turn of the route he passed George Street and stopped to let more passengers off, as he glanced out the door he saw y/n in the window of The Bookworm. Surrounded by orange leaves and books she looked so happy as she made small pumpkins float from the branches of the tree. Turning to catch his gaze she motioned to the tree in Paterson's direction, he instantly gave her two thumbs up and big grin. 

She always did wonderful things with that window. 

The rest of Paterson's day was pretty standard for a Monday. He wrote so much poetry over his lunch break that he only ate half of his sandwich and his hand was aching with cramp when he returned to his bus. 

As the day came to an end and the sky began to darken Paterson was slightly mesmerized by the way the car break lights glistened together. 

When y/n got on the bus Paterson grinned as he caught her yawning, she had a sweet sleepy look on her face. After greeting each other y/n took her normal seat, once again rearranging her scarf, Paterson's eyes lingering on her neck again, he truly found it beautiful.

As the journey continued he couldn't help but over hear the older ladies sitting behind him.   
They joked with each other and he couldn't help but smile. One particular comment was so amusing that he had to bite his knuckle to keep from barking out in his usual dorky style. 

As the phrase 'constipated badger' leaves the mouth of one of the ladies there is a loud spluttering cough from y/n. As he was stopped at a red light Paterson turned to make sure y/n was ok, asking her to make sure. Her face is pink and eyes shiny with tears but not in sorrow or pain, her eyes are turned up in a way that he knows she's been laughing.

As the old ladies leave Paterson cant help but giggle out loud along with y/n. 

What a phrase to come out the mouth of an elderly lady!

As y/n gets up to leave Paterson forgoes his word of the day, 'eccentric' no longer has as good a ring as the phrase 'constipated badger'. Before leaving y/n says goodnight but trails her word, he realises she is asking for his name. 

As he says his name she repeats it back to him.

He blushes at the way it sounds coming out of her pretty lips. 

He waves as she walks off the bus and heads home, he watches her walk away for a beat longer than he probably should have. 

On the last leg of Paterson's journey back to the depot he admires the dark purple hues in the sky. A flock of pigeons fly in formation across the skyline with the city beneath them, diving and swooping in unison. 

He had forgotten there was unusual beauty to be found on an autumnal city night.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stormy Tuesday.

Tuesday morning made its introduction with a loud rumble of thunder and the harsh patter of rain on your windows. The storm clouds were dark, heavy and unrelenting. 

As you ate your breakfast you made a list of the darker themed books you could add to the window display, the weather being an inspiration.

Despite disliking the cold and wet you still loved the autumnal weather, it felt like a scene from a book written about how October weather should be. A fine mix of thunderstorms, sunny days that crisped the remaining leaves on the trees, grey/blue clouds that contrasted perfectly with orange of the pumpkins now scattered around the city and rain carried by winds that made avoiding the water impossible. 

Still feeling heady with the last down pours resulting cold you pulled out all of your favourite wet weather clothing for today. 

Matching bright yellow hooded rain mack and wellies, waterproof back pack and green umbrella with frog eyes. Inspired by the Neil Gaiman character Coraline, your coat was your favourite piece of clothing you owned. Falling just below your knees and sleeves being that bit too long meant that your entire body was safe from the falling water.

The wellies being high over your calves meant the only part of your body visible were your knees, and today they were covered by some stripy black and orange tights, the tights being the brightest part of the rest of your black outfit. A black denim pinafore dress and black cotton turtle neck completing your casual pre-Halloween look. As you opened the shop you would change into your Doc Marten MaryJanes that you kept at work for days like these.

Once you had transferred all of your items from your normal tote into your waterproof backpack you made a special effort to move your 'word of the day' pin to the front of your rain coat, it was a laminated pin so you didn't need to keep it away from the rain.

Stepping out onto the waterlogged street, you enjoyed the splash of water under every step you took, deciding not to use your umbrella for your journey in you held onto it as you walked. The traffic was always horrid on heavy weather days and your wait at the bus stop was a little longer than normal. 

Noticing an enticing puddle to your left, you looked around, scanning the street for anyone else, seeing the bus turn the corner towards you you decided to indulge in some immaturity while you had the chance. Being the only wet soul on your side of the street you took a step to the left and then hopped into the puddle like a child, arms raising as you jumped and a giggle peeling out of your mouth as you landed with a satisfying splash.  
Your chuckle lingered on your lips as the bus pulled up in front of you.

“Good morning Paterson” you said as you lowered your hood, watching his eyes scan over your outfit, his smile becoming more goofy as he took it all in.

“Good morning y/n, you look well prepared for this weather!” he chuckled sweetly.

“Oh yes I am ready for it today!” you chuckled back, taking your normal seat. 

Across from you were three middle aged ladies, laden with book bags and one carrying a very large pumpkin. One of them was reading a thick wad of stapled together paper, the pumpkin toting lady had no room for anything other than the gourd In her arms and the lady with all the book bags looked like her hands were near breaking point.  
As they spoke you could divine that they were teachers. The book bags suddenly making sense.

Pumpkin lady spoke very fast  
“If 3b don't start to reign in their volume im sure im going to get a right kicking from the school board, I swear the little shits get a warning every day and yet nothing, they just dont care.” 

Paper lady interjected,  
“You need to scare them, take the class pet away, or keep them in from recess for five minuets, if they dont shut up tell them they are staying in the whole thing, then just keep them in anyway”

Book bag lady laughed  
“That worked on 4a, I cant tell you how bad they were at the start of term, seriously, Shannon will tell you, oh god I didnt tell you what happened with Harry after Mr J left the room did I? Haha are you ready for this?” 

Even though you were watching the wind shield wipers go back and forth in their hypnotic way you wanted to nod your head, yes, you were ready to hear about that happened with Harry, whom ever he may be. Eyeing up the side of Paterson's face you could tell he was listening in as well from the way his cheeks were rounded in a smile.  
He must hear some fascinating stuff during his days at work. You'd love to ask him about it sometime, but you really are not meant to speak to the drivers as they were working... but what about when they were not driving? Your eyes quickly scanned Paterson's hands, no wedding band... What is the proper etiquette for asking a bus driver on a date... your mind wandered as Book bag lady shuffled to face her pals and started her story.

“So Harry was moaning as ever, that no one was listening to him, that no one cared blah blah blah, and Miss Stevens was doing a great job keeping him seated and eventually working on his project but then as she left him Shannon went just to check on him and I swear I saw her eyes bulge, she let rip right behind him and then walked away. His little face screwed up and everything!” all three ladies started laughing loudly, you had to turn your face and bite your lip to stop from laughing out. 

Teachers man, they can be mean! Hilarious oh yes, but mean!

“Anyway, he started to complain about the smell and said he wouldn't work until he got to switch seats, I cant look at her now without laughing!”.

As a big smile broke out on your face you caught Paterson's eyes watching you in the rear view mirror. His smile just as big as yours. You just smiled at him, no one would guess you were eavesdropping on the teachers if you were just making heart eyes at the bus driver. A blush rose on your cheeks and you looked away quickly, those eyes of his felt like they were going right through you.

As the ladies got up to get off the bus the reading lady dropped her papers infront of you, so you dropped down to help her pick them up, they appeared to be a syllabus outline, very indepth, very small print and many many pages. 

“Here, let me help” you offer as you gather as many together as you can.  
As she stood up you passed her the last few from the floor, a couple of them a bit wet.

“Thanks so much! Sorry for pretty much dropping them on you!” she laughed as she jogged off the bus to catch up with her friends,  
“Its ok!” you called after her, taking you seat again, pulling your frog umbrella across your lap. 

Paterson turned to look at you, smiling as you turn your umbrella over on your hands then letting it rest beside you on the hand rest.

“That was nice of you to help” he says before turning back to the journey.

The blush rising on your cheeks made you feel several degrees warmer than before.

“Its nice of you to say that” you tried to add a touch of flirt into your tone. He was being so sweet and you didn't want to wait any more to see if he was interested in you too.

As you stood to get off the bus you turned to Paterson when the bus had stopped,

“I'll see you later?” you gave him a sweet smile.

“I hope so” he replied, his quiet boldness upgrading your smile from a smirk to a full blown grin.

“Good. Thank you Paterson, have a good day” you said as you left the bus feeling giddy.

“Have a great day” he called out behind you. 

Waving as he left you turned to open the shop for the day. As you crossed the threshold of the shop and turned off the alarm system you realised you didn't have your umbrella with you. 

You had left it on the bus. 

Damn it, you loved that froggy menace of an umbrella.

Oh well, your mind turned the situation around in your head, if it was on Paterson's bus, or even lost, maybe he could help you find it. 

Maybe you could even look for it off the bus.

Either way you now had a really good ice breaker to start getting to know more about the nice man who drove you to work every morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all i must say sorry for the long wait for an update. Lots going on but im hoping to get back into more frequent chapters!
> 
> Thank you for all the kind comments as ever, you lot a really lovely and every single comment really makes my day ten times better.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the read!
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me!


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet gesture and an October poem.

As October progressed Paterson found himself observing how different people wore the month. 

On some, it was just another time of year that required some soft adjustments to their wardrobe to keep In line with the weather. Others waited till the end of the month to go all out with the costumes and fake blood. Some ignored it completely. Y/n however was dressing more autumnal and spooky as the days went by, stripy tights one day, a sequin pumpkin top the next, little spiders clipped in her hair at the end of last week.

The full rain coat ensemble was definitely Patersons favourite look so far. She looked like an illustration come to life. He thought about it more than he'd like to admit.

After one long shift, unfortunately missing y/n on his route home, Paterson had been doing his checks of the bus at the depot when he found a bright green umbrella wedged at the seam of the seats by the door.  
His memory of the day was highlighted by the shared conversation he had witnessed with y/n, she had helped the teachers with the dropped paper...and had been twiddling the umbrella in her hands. 

Paterson knew he should put in the lost and found box.  
But things that went there rarely saw the light of day again. 

So he tucked the long and violently green thing under his arm and took it home. As long as he saw y/n the next day he could return it back to her. 

Then an idea popped in to his head. If she missed the bus or he missed her, he knew where she works. He could take it to her.

The idea of seeing y/n off of the bus made Paterson smile, it would be really nice to talk to her. Find out what words of the day she has had other than his. Discussing the books she sold and read would make for a really wonderful conversation Paterson had no doubt.

Once he got home he made a simple pesto pasta for dinner and soon found himself sitting in his little-yet-perfectly-functional office space. Pen ready and words falling out of him faster than dead leaves in a brisk wind.

 

_An October Poem._

_Dried leaves the colour of rust and red bricks litter the ground,_

_even though they are dead, they hold so much beauty it feels a shame not to notice them._

_The bright colours help keep the dying trees alive and in the minds of anyone lucky enough to step on a crunchy expelled leaf, they are far from dead._

_As they fall, soon to touch the ground for the first time in their existence, they get caught in the hair of running children, in the hoods of wandering walkers and in the scarf of a woman who lives for this season._

_Have you ever seen one person embody a season before? I don't know what makes her so October but I know that I can see the winds in her eyes and the rain in her laugh. Black cats undoubtedly follow her home and stay._

_The brighter the moon reflects off of her smile, even on a deeply grey morning, the more dazzling she becomes and is soon the brightest thing to be seen this side of an illuminated pumpkin._

_Those Jack-O lanterns have nothing on the magical sparkle in her eye._

 

 

Paterson clicks his pen before placing it carefully on top of his notepad.  
This isnt the first time that he has written with y/n in mind.  
But it is the first time he feels like he really gets it right.

 

The next day Paterson takes the green umbrella back to work with him, once he is comfy as he can be in his seat, he hangs up the green googly eyed thing and hopes that he sees its owner.

The clouds in the sky are looming but not the colour that threatens to rain, they stand tall against the amethyst coloured morning sky like giant puffed up birds against a rock face.

The roads are shuffling at their normal mid week morning speed, Paterson is glad to see that y/n is standing idly reading at her stop. A long grey coat keeping her safe from the elements but, even from a distance, the unmistakable shade of magenta striping her tights makes Paterson smile. 

When she steps on to the bus he sees that her shoes are slightly pointy and tied up intricately with thin laces that look more like ribbons. The book in her hand is Practical Magic by Alice Hoffman and there is a new badge on her bag, the silhouettes of Gomez and Morticia Addams facing each other in a ruby red heart, the banner beneath reading 'Mon Cher' on one side and 'Cara mia' on the other. 

The smile she gives him makes his ears warm up even before she has spoken,  
“Good morning Paterson” her lips are painted a slightly darker shade of plum this morning and it captivates him for a second, her eyes seem almost purple with the contrast of her lips.

“Good morning” he responds realizing she has already sat down. 

For the first time in a while she spends her journey with her nose stuck in her book. 

At every stop Paterson sneaks a look her way. 

Every feature of hers is relaxed and clearly engrossed in what she is reading. Her eyes scan across the page with an impressive speed and when she looks up to start on the new page Paterson can see the hint of a smirk play on her lips.

Before long it is her stop but Paterson notices she is so focused on her book she doesn't ring the bell. He pulls into the stop anyway and even as he opens the door, but she doesn't move.  
He clears his throat gently and turns to face her.

Looking up at him startled she suddenly realises where she is. 

The most endearing 'Oh' escapes her lips as she stands up and fumbles with her belongings.

“Here, I think this is yours” Paterson says boldly before she steps away from her seat, his arm offering up her umbrella to her.

The look in her eyes freezes Paterson in place. 

“Thank you! So much! My god, you are the best, you know that right?” y/n gushes, her cheeks rosy, eyes wide with appreciation and smile broad as she accepts her umbrella.

“Its nothing, you're welcome, have a nice day” is all Paterson mumbles out, still under the spell of her smile.

“Have a great day Paterson...thank you” she salutes him with the handle of her umbrella as she disembarks.

As he drives off Paterson gets caught at a red light and catches a small scene in his wing mirror. Y/n Is hugging her umbrella as she talks animatedly with someone outside her shop. Her employee? As she opens the umbrella, dancing in happiness, he watches as a small piece of paper flutters out and y/n immediately picks it up, reads it and turns to face the slow moving bus. Her face now too far away for him to discern her reaction.

Paterson breathes deep. He hopes she likes his poetry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for such a delay in posts my dear readers.
> 
> The current heatwave is playing havoc with my inspiration and its taken some time to get back in the groove of Paterson.
> 
> How did you like the poem? I know its shorter than the ones in the movie but i tried real hard to keep the rhythm right, every time i re-read it i imagined Adam Driver reading it slowly, it sounds pretty nice that way (if i do say so myself!)
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think! 
> 
> As ever, thanks for reading and i will try super hard to be closer with more updates.
> 
> Thank you lovely readers x


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drizzly day.

After opening the shop, umbrella and poem in hand, you flopped down into the Chesterfield used for reading time and re-read the paper in your hand.

Paterson was a poet. A bus driving poet.

His imagery was so gentle, his rhythm melodic and (even though you didn't want to seem vain but your thoughts still went there) you were pretty sure he had written about you. 

Even the idea of it seemed so intimate.

Hiding the poem in your umbrella was such an odd yet fun thing to do. There was a fun side to Paterson he was keeping under wraps - well you supposed there was only so much fun a bus driver was allowed to have on the job. Recalling the moment you opened up your froggy umbrella you realized you were very lucky.

What if you hadn't opened it then?  
What if when you did open it you didn't see the page flutter out?  
That didn't matter because you saw it and you read it and by mid afternoon you had memorized it. 

You felt like you had been gifted something incredibly special.

 

As the day progressed, your Halloween themed music playing softly in the back ground, you thought about how you could return some kindness to Paterson. 

You had no talent with poetry. The odd rude Limerick may pass your mind if the rhymes were easy enough but nothing as thoughtful as Paterson's work. 

Customers broke you from your thoughts throughout your day, needing your assistance, and happily you helped them. Picking out some lightly spooky children's literature for a couole having a Halloween party they you they were hunting for Lucky dip prizes. A great idea you told them as they picked up several small copies of your newest stock.

As they paid and left the idea of getting Paterson a gift popped In to your head.  
A poetry book? It was a nice idea but he probably had dozens.  
A nice pen? Your wrinkled your nose, not personal enough.  
A new notepad? The paper your poem was on seemed high quality and possibly hand made, maybe artisinal? What if he had a preference?

Gazing out the window at the drizzle descending on the street you let your eyes find a soft focus point as your mind wandered.

What on earth do you get as a thank you gift for a bus driving poet?

There would be no Google recommended items for that question you were sure.

"Hey y/n? You look miles away, come back and help me price these new books" your colleague Clara nudged your shoulder as she rather heavy handedly placed several books In front of you.

"Sorry Clara, I'm trying to figure out what I can give Paterson in way of thanks" you admitted quietly, making sure your remaining customers didn't overhear.

Turning to have her back to the shop floor, her black bob cut perched precisely in her shoulders even as she cocked her head to the side to glance at you, she whispered in your ear,  
"Take a selfie naked and send it to him. Nudity can be poetic" you laughed loudly at her idea. Clara was a very adventurous and bold person, you loved her for it, but youou knew she wasn't serious. Well, you hoped.

"Stop it, it's not like that" you chuckled as you gave her the side eye.

"Well it would be personal" she said, the words lingering on her suggestive tone. 

"Get your head out of the gutter an into ordering these on the non fiction section please" you offered her your now priced books, laughing as you spoke. 

As she shuffled away, books in arms, you considered her point. Something personal.

Maybe homemade? After all his poem was homemade. You were planning on making your Halloween ginger bread skeleton and ghost cookies. A small bundle of those and thank you note _maybe even including your telephone number_ would be a very nice gift to receive.

Perfect.

The weather outside went from grey and soggy to charcoal and sodden as the rain persisted and the clouds darkened with the setting of the sun. The cars passing the window created shadows that danced across the walls in regular intervals. The shapes grew and twisted as they pranced over the book shelves, finally dissipating into nothingness before they reached the front door. As the night drew closer and the headlights of the cars increased the phantom shadows performed a conga across the walls of your shop, mesmerizing you with their movements. 

Sometimes it was so easy to see the magic in the world. 

Currently Mr Bookworm was sheltering in the window under an upturned copy of Frankenstein and as the darkness outside crept over into your window front you perched on the side of the window, cup of tea in hand as you softly adjusted the glowing orange lights hanging from the center piece tree.

The fluffy gentleman worm was wearing a navy scarf and holding onto a handmade tiny cup of coffee, you had rolled up a 1cm strip of paper until it resembled a tiny cup, using blue tack you created a tiny lid and then coloured in the paper to look just like a seasonal cup from Starbucks. You had giggled with joy as you pinned it to the bookworm, it looked really cute and Clara had even cut a tiny square of paper to add as a napkin.  
He looked ready for the weather.

A light flashed outside and stirred you from the comfort of your Bookworm daydream.

Paterson had pulled up at the bus stop outside your shop and was giving you a goofy smile, his eyes were somewhat hard to discern from the distance between you, but you were sure he had an air of uncertainty.  
He wasn't sure if you like the poem.

All you could do was place your hand over your heart and mouth 'Thank you'. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay folks, the heatwave has been exhausting for me and extra work shifts have stolen my writing time from me. 
> 
> Thank you for all the love for this story, I promise to get more up soon!!!
> 
> As ever thanks for the lovely comments and thank you for reading!


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning ahead.

After Paterson drove off, smile visible from your positioning on your window, you floated around the shop neatening up and preparing for the end of the day.   
Your head spun around when you heard the bell above the door ding.

“Hey Marie! How are you?” you rushed over to your friend, her arms open for you as she smiled at you.

“Hey y/n, sorry ive not been around in ages” she chimed as she hugged you close. 

Marie worked at an office just around the block, after bumping into each other a few times at your favourite coffee place you had started chatting as you were reading the same book in line on day. She had introduced you to the world of fun pins as she usually had a couple on her signature denim jacket and you had started recommending books to her. That was three years ago.

“Thats ok! You're a busy person and ive not been heading out for coffee much recently. Im on a bit of a tea binge if anything” you chuckled and she smiled.

After catching up she invited you out for a drink at a bar local to her home.

“Come on, its really nice there and now that Everett has moved to the city I can go back without him going crazy.” she implored you. 

You wanted so bad to say yes, after she had regaled you about her exes crazy stunt she had been hesitant to go back to the bar, you knew she loved it there but as it was other side of town to your apartment you just hadn't had the time to make it over there yet.

“Not tonight, i've got some baking to do. But why not at the weekend...” you trailed off, only just realizing that it was your birthday this coming Saturday, only three days away.

“Oh my god yes! You can come for your birthday! Perfect! I'll get Doc to save us a pool table and we can just hang out!” Marie's enthusiasm was infectious. 

Normally your birthday was a quiet affair, having a very small family all who lived out of state meant that your days were happily spent in the company of a your few good friends and your favourite novels.

“Ok, saturday. Just don't make a big fuss!” it wasn't a big birthday and you had honestly forgotten all about it. 

“Don't worry, it'll be low key, fun and what with Halloween so close the real partiers will all be at the bigger bars that go crazy for it all. Unless you want to go to one of those? Doc does put up a few decorations, I think they're from like the 80's, but its really a nice place” she was really trying to sell this place to you and you had promised her in the past that you would join her there.

“It sounds great, thanks Marie. I'll be there, 8pm?”

She squealed with delight when you accepted.

“Yay! See you on Saturday!” she hugged you, full of joy before she left.

 

Clara helped you cash up and close the shop. After locking up you felt anxious as you waited for the bus, not knowing what to say to Paterson. You had carefully folded up the poem and it was being dutifully protected inside of your book, the other pages keeping it safe in your bag.

When the bus did pull up you were sad (but sort of relieved) to see that Paterson was not behind the steering wheel. You made the journey home on autopilot.

After reaching your apartment and hanging up your coat you carefully pulled out your book and took the poem from inside its pages.

It was far too nice to just stick on the fridge with the pizza place menus and photos of you and your friends on your last girls trip in the city. 

Framing it seemed a little over the top but it was not every day that a nice man wrote you a poem. In this day and age of Facebook and lives spent in front of screens a handwritten poem was rare. And a handwritten poem about _you_ well, you'd find stardust easier than one of those.

Eye's scanning your packed out book shelves you spied a frame with a black and white illustration of the Brooklyn Bridge. Carefully flattening the paper from its creases you slid the left hand side of the paper under the left and bottom part of the frame, it sat snug without hiding the main focal point of the picture or any of Paterson's neat handwriting.

Taking a step back you smiled, yes, that was the perfect place for it. On the shelf with all of your other favourite poets and artists. For the first time you noticed that Paterson had not signed the poem. Frowning for just a moment, then smiling as you thought, you would ask him out, and if (or preferably when) you did go out with him, you'd get him to sign it for you.

Spinning on your heel you made your way into your kitchen. 

Even though it was a small galley kitchen it was almost your favourite part of your home (your bedroom being the sanctuary of the apartment).   
The white of the cabinets bounced any and every slither of light around to make it seem much bigger than it was. On one side the cabinets had square glass panels, making it easy for you to show off your obscure mug collection and your favourite tea pots.   
Your grey imitation marble counter tops contrasted wonderfully with the navy and white of the tiles of the back splash. Even with an eclectic taste in appliances you had managed to coordinate with silver being the running theme, the cooker, stove, kettle and cupboard handles all the same matte silver.   
A collection of succulents and potted herbs cluttered your window sill and your simple light fixture hanging overhead was shining bright white light all around as you began to work on your gift for Paterson.

Deciding to go with a simple sugar cookie dough made your task that much easier. Measuring out the right amounts of flour and sugar, butter and vanilla, a splash of milk and gathering all your other ingredients you bopped around blissful in full on creative mode.

As you let your dough sit for a moment you collected your favourite cookie cutters and decided on what to create.

Ghosts, black cats, autumn leaves and squirrels.

The cutter you had of a car caught your eye. You had an idea, a proper light bulb moment.

After rolling out you dough a little thicker than normal you cut out a trial car, but then carefully rolled it out longer and thicker to resemble a bus.

It looked perfect.

After rolling out and cutting as many cookies as you could with your dough you set them in the oven for baking.

Mixing your icing as they baked you couldn't keep the smile off your face.

Paterson really was a rare kind of man. You were itching to know more about him. 

What was his favourite book?  
What made him become a bus driver?  
What inspired him to be a poet?  
Was he published?  
Did he go to poetry nights at the community center? 

So many things were whirring around your head as the sweet smell of vanilla wafted out of the oven, the scent of baked goods bewitching your mind.

The buzz of your alarm nearly made you drop the small bowl of icing you were mixing.

Cookies out of the oven and cooling you looked over the colours you had created for icing. An orange/terracotta marble effect icing for the leaves to be dipped in. Black for outlining the cats. White for the ghosts. Blue for outlining the buses. Grey for the squirrels.

An hour later and there were 29 well decorated sugar cookies resting on cooling racks on your kitchen counters. It was nearly 11pm and you hadn't even made dinner but you were so happy to see the finished gifts. Picking up the least aesthetically pleasing squirrel you bit off the end of its tail and were thrilled to find it crumbly, sweet and well baked.

As the cookies cooled you looked for a box to transport them in but only found lunch boxes or old take out tupperware containers that didn't have the space you needed. Frowning at your predicament you grabbed your phone and fired up Pinterest. Before you knew it you had cookie baskets made out of paper plates. Lining them with parchment paper and wrapping some black and orange dot ribbon around them, all you had left to do was write the note. You found a small brown paper bag with little handles and a square bottom than could fit three baskets of the cookies in perfectly, the bag giving extra protection from the unpredictable weather and also giving your gift some mystery.

Making yourself a quick bite to eat you took your note pad to bed with you as you wrote and wrote note after note, not liking what you were saying in each of them. After re-reading all your previous discarded ideas you thought about what you were trying to convey.

Thanks.  
I found the poem incredible.  
Would you like to go out with me?  
Here is my number.

Seeing the points in simple list form helped you formulate the perfect note to add to the cookies in the morning. 

Once you were set in your words you found your nicest black cat stationary (it was nearly Halloween after all) and grabbed your favourite fountain pen you wrote your heartfelt thanks to Paterson.  
Carefully writing out your message as neatly as you could you then left it on the counter top by the cookies to be folded and given in the morning. 

Cradling a cup of tea to your chest as you made your way to bed you ran through how you would give Paterson his gift. Settling into your sheets you considered scenario after scenario of what could happen and soon fell asleep, Paterson's smiling face the last thing on your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this is such a short filler chapter, i have plans and they require some set up!!!
> 
> I hope your still enjoying this, who ever is still out there!
> 
> The weather here at home has changed for the better so hopefully i will be spurred on to get more of Paterson out for you!
> 
> Thank you to my sweet worded commenters, you drive me on and keep me from bailing. 
> 
> x


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paterson bumps into Marie and then a train strike plays a little havoc with the normal morning commute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive upped the rating for some swearing.
> 
> There be swear words in this one!

Having missed seeing y/n on the way home Paterson was a little concerned that maybe his poem had not been received as well as he had hoped. She had looked very happy when he had seen her sitting in her window with a hot drink and arranging the window decorations. But he still worried.

When Paterson had pulled up at the stop outside the shop he had to stop and stare.  
Leaning back, one arm outstretched tinkering with the position of some floating pumpkins by the Bookworm resident of the window y/n had looked so serene. The lights flickering over her face illuminated her skin like the moon reflecting off of a calm sea. Her expression was that of pure comfort, it made Paterson think of sharing cosy blankets, a popping fire, hot chocolate and marsh mellows. He could almost smell the cinnamon and vanilla in the air.

Her other hand was cradling her mug to her chest. The tendrils of steam from the drink within slowly unfurling towards the full and smiling lips of y/n. Oh how Paterson envied that mug.

The way he could see her eyes light up as she saw him made him blush so much he felt the heat in his cheeks for two blocks after he had driven away.

When she had placed her hand on her heart Paterson felt the rhythm of his own heart change. It fluttered and sped up. Y/n said something, Paterson thought me could make out the words 'Thank you' but he was not certain. Either way she looked genuinely happy, and Paterson was thrilled about it.

As he had made his way home that night Paterson decided it was time to go and see Doc. He had not been frequenting the bar as often, without the excuse of walking the devil dog Marvin, he felt he may be seen as sad lonely man who went to a bar every night. He didn't know who he thought would think that, but it still bothered him. But he had not seen Doc in a few days and the night was pleasant as he made his way the few blocks to the bar.

“Hey Paterson!” Doc greeted him with enthusiasm as he sat at his favourite bar stool.

“Hey Doc” he had barely settled when his usual beer was sat in front of him.

As they caught up with each other, Paterson and Doc enjoyed an easy type of chatter. Doc never asked inane or pointless questions. Paterson overheard enough crappy conversation on his route to appreciate how Doc spoke with kindness and flair.

As Doc greeted some new customers the familiar shape of Marie settled in next to Paterson.

“Hey Paterson, havent seen you in a while, how have you been?” Marie asked kindly.

“Im good thanks, how are you? Everett behaving?” the memory of having to disarm Everett was still clear to Paterson. His military training had kicked in like muscle memory, and even though it was a fake gun, the threat and terror he had felt in the moment had been all too real for Paterson.

Marie smiled softly as she spoke  
“He has moved into the city and the last I heard, had got himself an acting gig in a small theatre. Im happy for him, I really am. Im also glad to be able to come here and not have to worry about a scene like that. But that's all in the past. Now we get to relax in here like before. Oh, hey are you free on saturday evening?” Marie's eyes lit up as she asked, rising from her relaxed position on the bar to sitting up straight and looking at Paterson animatedly.

Thinking it over for a second Paterson couldn't think of anything he had planned for the weekend, other than writing.

“I am free” he said said slowly.

“Good, a friend of mine has a birthday on saturday and we will be here playing pool and having some fun from 8pm, you should join us! You can help me bring out her secret birthday cake” Paterson couldnt help but smile at Marie as she wriggled with enthusiastic energy as she spoke.

“Yeah, ok. As long as I wont be imposing?” Paterson took a sip of his beer as he Marie shook her head.

“Not at all, her family are all out of state and it'll literally just be the two of us so you and Doc will make up just enough people to finish the cake!” Marie clapped her hands with joy. 

It had been a long time since Paterson had been to a birthday celebration, maybe it would be nice. It had been even longer since he had shared a birthday cake, his notorious sweet tooth had been absent since Laura had left, at the thought of cake it reared its head.

“Ok, sure, yeah. Thanks” Paterson smiled.

“Awesome, I think you'll like her, she's really lovely, a big reader and a little kooky. She's great” Paterson smiled at Marie's description of her friend. 

Marie and Paterson chatted for a little longer before she had to excuse herself as her phone rang.

With his new weekend plans running through his head Paterson bid Doc goodnight and headed home.

The air outside was cool yet the moisture drifted in no particular direction, it was like walking through a spiders web of tiny water particles, just clingling to the air and moving only when moved.  
By the time Paterson made it to bed he was excited about his weekend. And about hopefully seeing y/n on the bus in the morning. Kooky was a good word for her word of the day and he liked how the second he had heard the word her face had developed in his mind.

The following morning was brighter than Paterson had expected for mid October. But as he made his way into work he turned his chin to let the sun shine on his face and basked in the tiny amount of heat that the autumnal sun was creating.

Orange leaves littered every flat surface, the side walks, the roof of every house in the immediate vicinity of a tree, car bonnets, bird houses, post boxes and even the tops of the heads of the pumpkins already sitting dutifully on the porches and stoops of those enjoying the season.

After checking over his bus he was just about to pull out of the depot when one of his colleagues flagged him down.  
Opening the window Paterson nodded over to him.

“Everything ok?” he yelled out, the sounds of the other buses drowning out most other sounds.

“Yeah all good, just to let you know there is a train strike on so expect a lot more passengers” 

“Ok, thanks for the heads up” Paterson closed his window and started his route.

They had not been kidding. 

By his sixth stop Patersons bus was almost at full capacity.

By the time he made it to y/n's stop the que was so much bigger than normal he didnt see  
y/n until she stepped up to the front door.

Her grey coat was wrapped around her tightly, black chunky knit scarf sitting on her shoulders and matching beanie hat softly and artistically placed on her head, framing her smiling face. 

The coat stopped just above her knees and today her tights where a deep red colour, matching her precisely painted lips and fingers. Her black shoes were shiny patent leather and would not have been out of place on an inhabitant of Salem.

She had let her hair down and it sat over her shoulders in large shiny curls. Her tote bag was different to before, it was bigger for one and it looked hand-painted. It was covered in a very intricately designed illustration of a black cat with sugar skull decorations. It was incredible and Paterson had to tear his eyes away from it.

“Good morning Paterson” y/n beamed but gave him a tight lipped smile as she had to shuffle into the isle of the bus as all the seats were taken and the guy behind her was being a little pushy getting onto the bus.

The guy was well dressed in a camel wool coat and his watch was obnoxiously on display as the cuff of his coat was tucked around it. Paterson could smell the over powering aftershave on him as he passed into the isle as well. He stood very close to y/n and Paterson didn't realise he was scowling until y/n gave him an odd look.

The last of the passengers boarded the bus.  
Turning once more to check y/n before closing the bus doors Paterson caught her eye and he smiled as she grinned at him.  
Ok, he felt much better about the poem now.

Every stop took double the normal amount of time it normally did. The passengers were bustled around when others tried to get off the bus. 

Everytime he checked the mirror y/n was facing him, reading a book with one hand and holding onto the hanging straps from the ceiling with the other. She looked like she had no issues with the current cramped conditions, lost in her book.

A few stops before y/n's Paterson overheard some hushed tones, checking the rear view mirror as he recognised one of the voices.

“Oh, Excuse me” the well dressed man said, taking a small step slightly away from y/n. She held her book to her chest and took a step away from the guy, he easily had half a foot of height on her and Paterson felt his scowl return.

“Its ok, just try to hold your own balance” y/n replied, sounding a little more than irritated.

“Hey, cant blame a guy from trying” the guy said as he lowered his head in close to her shoulder.

“Actually I can” she shut him down and turned as he laughed.

She rolled her eyes and took another step away from him, which wasn't far on the crowded bus.

As Paterson had to turn the bus he took a deep breath. He did not like how y/n was being treated. On his bus. His bus was a safe place for everyone and if that guy persisted Paterson didn't know if he could stop himself from intervening.

It looked like he didn't need to.

As the bus turned the guy lost his footing and began to tilt to the side. Paterson caught sight of his unbalanced body move as he looked in the mirror and smirked.

Until he heard y/n raise her voice and then the sound of a thump.

“Who said you could touch me?” Y/n had her book raised and the guy rubbing his hand.

Paterson pulled in to the nearest space and stopped the bus.

A few fellow passengers were tutting in the guys direction and one of Paterson's other regulars, a construction worker, voiced his displeasure with an audible  
“Don't be a Jerk”.

“God, don't be such a bitch about it, I cant believe you hit me!” the guy loomed over y/n but she didn't back down. She was facing him head on, her hand still holding her book in a protective way.

His seat belt was undone, the front doors of the bus opening and Paterson was standing behind y/n before the guy had a chance to move his pointed finger any closer in her direction.

“You, off my bus, now.” Paterson rolled his shoulders back and drew himself up to his full height as he spoke, his head touching the ceiling of the bus.

“But I didn't do anything!” as the words left his mouth the surrounding passengers all scoffed and y/n called out “Bullshit” fiercely.

“You have been harassing my...this passenger and I am telling you now, get off my bus”. Paterson didn't break eye contact and as the guy manoeuvred himself towards the front of the bus the other passengers applauded.

“Are you ok?” Paterson turned back to y/n, the look on her face made his breath catch for a second.  
Her eyes were wide and she had a look of wonderment on her face.

“You're SO tall! I mean..shit... im good, thank you. Thank you Paterson” he couldn't help but blush as y/n squeezed the top of his arm affectionately. As her hand barely made it around the front of is arm he took a mental photo of the blush that spread across her cheeks. She dropped her hand and smiled up at him. She was barely up to his shoulder.

“Sorry for the delay everyone, i'll get us back on the road now” Paterson called out after another second gazing into the sparkling eyes of y/n.

The rest of the journey ran smoothly and as y/n went to leave the bus she made a pointed effort to leave out the front doors.

Placing a small paper bag on the now defunct coin dish, y/n caught Paterson's eyes and smiled.

“Thank you, for everything. Don't put these too close to your heater. And you have three days” she winked and left the bus without looking back.

Paterson looked at the bag, his name was handwritten on it in sharpie in a curlying font. He peaked into it and saw bundles of shaped cookies and piece of paper.

The time it took for Paterson's lunch to come around felt like a millennia. As he pulled the bus into the garage he ran out of it with his jacket, the paper bag and collected his lunchbox. 

As the weather was still bright and pleasant he decided to jog over to the waterfall for his break.

Sitting down Paterson pulled out a bundle of the cookies and laughed as he saw the shapes, smiling ghosts, black cats with green eyes, grey squirrels, pretty autumn leaves and when he saw the bus cookies he was taken aback.

The bus looked so right. The lines of the front window, the square of the number plate, the 23 was even in a similar font and in the right colours. Behind the wheel was a smiling stick figure with dark hair and behind him was a smiling stick figure with red lips, winking. The chuckle that erupted from his chest nearly made Paterson drop the cookies. Once he had placed them carefully back in the bag (after eating one leaf and a ghost, moaning at the deliciousness louder than he intended) he took out the piece of paper.  
The penship was delicate but clear, the loops and flairs of the letters were intricately perfect, Paterson found them fitting to have come from y/n. 

 

_  
Paterson._

_I will leave the fancy words to you, as you are clearly beyond talented with them._

_I want to thank you for returning my umbrella and the beautiful piece of prose that you hid within it.  
To say I was touched is an understatement._

_In thanks, please enjoy these home made cookies, (ive listed the ingredients on the bottom of this if you have any allergies, made on wednesday night) and I am inviting you to my book store this saturday at 3pm for the first of my pre-halloween scary story readings._  
I'd really love to see you there.  
Here is my number if you cant make it on Saturday, maybe we could arrange something else? 

_Again, thank you. I cant wait to hear from you soon._

_Y/N xxx_

 

Re-reading the note three times before looking up and then reading it again Paterson let out a small bark of a laugh. He was so excited, he was in a little shock and he was elated. 

What a lovely way of thanking him.

He had not expected anything apart from maybe an awkward verbal thanks. If that.  
But this, this was something else. And as he thought about the times he had spent observing and interacting with y/n on the bus he suddenly was not surprised at all by her kindness.

He couldn't wait for the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved righting this one! I had the idea at work and then came home typed it out in one go.  
> I love this story.
> 
> And i cant thank you lovelies enough for the comments i get.  
> All of them mean so much.
> 
> Can someone come and tell the sun to feck off so i can write autumn in the correct weather, that would be great.
> 
> I'll have the Saturday chapter up before this Saturday i hope.


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday continued.

"And he grabbed my side as the bus turned THEN he tried to grab my ass!" You exclaimed to Clara, giving her the whole story of your trip into work.

"What an asshole!" She squealed, eager to hear the rest.

"So I whacked his hand with my book and before I knew it the bus has stopped, Paterson is towering behind me all alpha male and protective - _I nearly swooned_ \- and he kicked the guy off the bus just like that. Clara, the man is a giant, like 6'3 easy. I've never had anyone thrown off public transport before..." you fanned yourself as you spoke, eyes shining with mischief and smile wide on your lips.

Clara's face lit up as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively,  
"And you always were fond of climbing big things if I remember rightly" she giggled into her tea. 

Whacking her slightly on the arm for being so cheeky, the both of you laughing at her inference (you did not disagree with her).

  
_Well, she wasn't wrong..._  


"What happened next??" She insisted.

"So Paterson gets a round of applause because everyone on the bus saw the creep being, well, creepy. He asked if I was ok, I touched his arm - holy hell Clara I didn't tell you - he is built strong! Like, he doesn't look it from behind his seat but there is some power there!" You were getting more animated the more you thought about the whole situation. 

As you retold it small aspects were flaring up in your memory. The kind expression of concern on Paterson's face. The way he had said 'my' before correcting himself when he referred to you. The solid bulk of muscle you had felt on his bicep. The surprised smile he had as you left his gift for him. 

"Right" Clara began, placing her green tea on the counter and taking you by the shoulders.

"This man clearly wants you. You are obviously hopelessly in love with this giant bus driving poet. Go. And. Get. Him" she punctuated the last words with small shoulder shakes. 

Laughing at her serious expression you wiggled out of her grasp and picked up your own tea.

"Stop it, no one is in love with anyone!" you nearly shouted at her.  
_Hmm. Really?_  


"He has my number now, we both know where the other works and hopefully he will be here tomorrow for the reading. We will see where it goes from there. It's a shame your heading out of town for the weekend, I love having you in the shop for the readings. Tom is great and all but you look way better in a witches hat" joking with Clara was so easy and it was true, your other weekend employee Tom was a quiet and serious literature student from the local uni, Clara gave you a lop sided smile.

"Yeah, sorry again about bailing this weekend, but Grandma needs the tea from the Korean market here and she lives so far away I have to stay over night. It'll be nice to see her though. You know I'm ganna bring you back a belated birthday pot of her homemade Kimchi!" She pottered to the other side of the desk to approach some customers as she spoke.

"Can't wait!" You said in a hushed tone, not to disturb her greetings.

  
   


As the day progressed you continued to joke around with Clara, made some nice sales to sweet customers and only had to reboot your computer once as it had its daily melt down.

The bright sun from the morning slowly was covered by grey and white clouds, too thin for rain but enough to bring an autumnal chill to the air.  
Fallen leaves were scattered by the breeze, congregating in doorways only to be whipped up in tiny whirl winds that carried them away again.

After lunch you took a moment to start listing the books you would be reading from the following day.  


The desk infront of you was a mess of open books, all on various pages, illustrations in some, tiny print in others. There was a pen in your hand, one behind you ear and at least two holding up the messy bun you had created as you worked. You had three excerpts lined up and were just looking for one more when you automatically called a greeting as the bell above the door chimed, "Good afternoon!" As you looked up from the pages around you, you blinked twice and a huge grin erupted on your face.

Paterson was standing in front of you, hair fluffy like it had been caught in a breeze, uniform jacket zipped up to his throat and he was rubbing his hands together, to fight a chill you assumed.

"Hi" you said as your body moved itself out from behind the counter to stand merely meters away from him.

"Hi. I, uh, I just wanted to make sure you were really ok after this morning. If you wanted to make a complaint I can help you with that. And I came to thank you. The cookies are really, really good."

His smile was soft as he spoke and the butterflies in your stomach began swarming around as you held his gaze. Before now you had not been lucky enough to catch the glint of the gold flecks in his eyes. 

He scanned around the shop, taking in all of your decorations and the book cases filled with your own personal picks of new and classic literature.

"Wow, that's really sweet of you to come by. I'm good, really. Thank you. That creep was just an ass. I'd never let him ruin my day" your voice trailed off as you watched him observing your shop. Taking in the pale freckled skin of his neck as he twisted to look around, the slightly odd yet cute shape of his ear, the way his hair curled at the bottom ever so slightly just above his collar. His eyes only snapping back to yours as you stopped speaking.

"I'm glad your ok. I can't stay long, I only hopped out as the bus was empty. This place is great! You have a wonderful selection" his goofy grin engulfed his features making him look very young and beautiful, his deep voice sounding genuinely enthusiastic about the shop.

Out of the back of the shop a muffled yet decipherable yell from Clara rang out "YOU SHOULD SEE HER PERSONAL COLLECTION AT HOME" followed by her chuckles.

"THANK YOU CLARA..." you called back hoping you didn't sound as embarrassed as you felt and trying not to let her comments ruin this moment with Paterson. There was a blush on his cheeks and his ears were getting redder as you looked at him.

"Thank you Paterson. I'm glad you liked the cookies as well. I'm making more for the reading so if you want some more I hope you can pop by tomorrow" you bit your lip hoping he would say yes. He checked his watch and put one hand in his pocket.

"Oh yeah, I uhm, I don't have a cell phone so I couldn't text you to accept your invite, but here's my landline" he removed his hand from his pocket and gave you a small piece of paper with a local number on it, his handwriting now easily recognizable to you. Fingertips brushing against each other for just a second, sending chills up your arm.

"I've really got to go, but I uh, I'll see you tomorrow" he grinned as he walked back towards the door.

"Great! I'll see you then!" You called out as he waved, jogging to get back on his bus. You followed him to the window and watched as he got in, turned off the hazard lights and pulled away into traffic.

You stood in the spot until the bus was no longer in view.

"You've got it baaaaad" the sound of Clara's voice at your ear making you jump.

"You!" you turned to Clara and threw your pen at her as she laughed and ran to hide behind one of the displays.

After spending the rest of the afternoon finding the perfect closing piece for the reading you locked up with Clara and hugged her goodbye.

"Have a lovely time with your Grandma, give her a big hug from me" you insisted as you broke away from your embrace.

Clara laughed and nodded as she promised that she would.

"And you better keep my updated with what ever happens with Mr tall dark and adorable! Ive told Diana all about it she is longing to hear how it goes!"

Chuckling at her comment you laughed as you replied,  
"Im glad my love life is keeping you and your girlfriend entertained! See you Monday!" and with that you parted ways.

As you waited for the bus you enjoyed noticing the ever increasing number of Halloween decorations now in every shop window. Even the family lawyer on the corner of the block had window decals of a skeleton bride and groom walking away from each other with the tag line 'It doesn't have to be till death do you part - unhappy marriage? call us now' making you giggle as walked by. 

The glow of orange lights were in every window you walked by, witches and black cats were dotted around door wreaths and ghoulish ghosts were stuck to most flat surfaces facing the street.

Thrilled to see Paterson behind the driving seat of the bus as the doors opened, you smiled and greeted him warmly but were a little shocked to see the bus was crazy busy again.

Of course, the train strike was still effecting everyone.

As you scanned the nearest passengers you found yourself searching for the creep from this morning. You did not want to be stuck next to him again. 

As if reading your mind Paterson whispered just loud enough for you to hear

"He's not here, you are safe. Not that i'd let him back on my bus...".  


With no other option than to stand right next to Paterson you smiled at him and enjoyed the proximity to him a little more than you would admit to.

Packed like sardines in an over packed tin, the bus slowly made its way through the evening traffic. Taking out your book you began reading, it helped keep you distracted from the unfortunate squishedness of the journey.

Looking up to see you weren't even half way home you huffed a small sigh. Paterson looked up at you and snuck a look at your book.  
Smiling, an idea popped into your head.  
"I know im not meant to talk to you as you are driving, but would you mind if i read out loud a little? To practice for tomorrow?" you asked Paterson as you were stuck not moving at a green light.

"Please do, i'd love to listen to you" he said, a hint of excitement in his voice.

Clearing your throat, you looked around and turned your body to be facing Paterson a little better and then started reading.

"I love the fitfull gusts that shakes  
 The casement all the day  
And from the mossy elm tree takes  
 The faded leaf away  
Twirling it by the window-pane  
With thousand others down the lane 

I love to see the shaking twig  
 Dance till the shut of eve  
The sparrow on the cottage rig  
 Whose chirp would make believe  
That spring was just now flirting by  
In summers lap with flowers to lie 

__

I love to see the cottage smoke  
 Curl upwards through the naked trees  
The pigeons nestled round the coat  
 On dull November days like these  
The cock upon the dung-hill crowing  
The mill sails on the heath a-going 

The feather from the ravens breast  
 Falls on the stubble lea  
The acorns near the old crows nest  
 Fall pattering down the tree  
The grunting pigs that wait for all  
Scramble and hurry where they fall " 

Taking a breath in you saw the calm and sweet smile on Patersons face making his eyes crease up like a satisfied cat.

"John Clare?" he asked as he turned the bus past the block.

"John Clare" you replied, impressed with his knowledge.

Emily Bronte, Robert Frost, Clive James, Shakespeare and Gillian Clarke, Paterson knew them all.

As you were two stops from home you chose a small poem to end with that you had a feeling he wouldn't recognize.

"Ok, last one." you whispered in his direction,

"Her skin is white cloth,  
and she's all sewn apart  
and she has many colored pins  
sticking out of her heart. 

She has many different zombies  
who are deeply in her trance.  
She even has a zombie  
who was originally from France. 

But she knows she has a curse on her,  
a curse she cannot win.  
For if someone gets  
too close to her, 

the pins stick farther in".

 

Paterson looked perplexed.

It made you chuckle out, louder than you had intended.

"You read really beautifully. Who was that by?" he inquired as he opened the doors to your stop. 

Looking back to see only a handful people now on the bus you winked at Paterson as you slowly made your way to the doors.

"That, i will tell you tomorrow. 3 o'clock?" you asked on the last step of the bus.

"Three o'clock" he beamed back at you.

Waving as you always did to each other you backed away from the bus, beginning your short walk home.

The rest of your evening was spent making a large batch of cookies for the reading and making sure your outfit was ready and rearing to be worn.

By the time the cookies were all ready and your outfit was arranged right down to the earrings you'd be wearing - you were wiped out. A long shower later and you were tucked up in bed with a mint tea and the collection of your readings on your lap.

  


When you had read to Paterson on the bus you hadn't actually read him anything that you were using on following day. His face was a picture when you finished your last poem, knowing it to be more obscure of the bunch you were secretly happy that he hadn't known it.

Snuggled under your blankets and wrapped comfortably in your pj's sleep came quickly, it had been a long day, but a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting for this one my lovelies.  
> A small writing block had been simmering around me for a little, but after reading some good books, drinking a lot of tea and rewatching Paterson im back in the driving seat and ready to keep going!
> 
> Anyone who knows the last poem gets a bunch of cosmic hugs from me!
> 
> I hope your still enjoying my story, any and all words of encouragement give me life!
> 
> Thank you for reading dear sweet people of the world x


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paterson visits the shop.

Paterson had not planned on visiting y/n that same day. But as he returned to the depot from lunch Tony and Benny had commented on his smile, Tony instantly asking "So who's the girl?". 

Not wanting to divulge too much Paterson replied simply, unable to hide his smirk.  
"She made me cookies" he showed them the remaining bus shaped ones and then the ghosts.

"Awh man homemade cookies! Women these days don't just bake for anyone, she must really like you!" Benny seemed honestly happy, he knew about Laura and had been kind to Paterson after their break up.

"Dude, I can't remember the last time my girl baked for me. She used to make the best cupcakes... I hope you thanked her properly eh???" Tony wiggled his eyebrows as he joked and Paterson's cheeks flushed at his insinuation.

"I uh, I will. I will. I'll see you guys later" Paterson left feeling a little awkward but still elated about his gifts.

 

Later on his route he felt compelled to check on y/n. The incident still playing on his mind, he regretted not throwing the man off the bus sooner and he hoped that y/n was not effected by what had happened. His bus was empty, he was running early due to a strange lack of traffic and technically speaking he was allowed to leave the bus at a stop for a few moments under those circumstances to allow the service to catch up.

After speaking with y/n in her charming shop Paterson's mood only lifted further.

She had pens sticking out of her hair at odd angles and she had looked so engrossed in her work, the table before her completely covered in books and notes. Paterson felt a little guilty for disturbing her. Looking around her shop gave Paterson a chance to regain his senses, he found her incredibly cute and he tried hard not to let it show.

When he picked her up on her journey home he was suddenly unfazed by the fullness of the bus, it meant she got to stay close to him. There was no way he was going to let her morning harassment happen again.

The traffic had been slow but as y/n had begun to practice some of her reading in preparation for Saturday Paterson was soon bewitched by the way she spoke.

The rhythm of the poems she read flowing out of her mouth with ease and beauty.

Every word was whispered to him almost intimately, despite their location.

She had chosen a handful of classic autumnal poetry and Paterson was familiar with all but one of them. The last being small and contemporary, basic in its rhyming scheme but vivid and memorable. Paterson found himself repeating it to himself as he walked home that night.

 

On Saturday morning Paterson made a trip to the farmers market. He was not sure if today's meet up was to be considered a date but he was brought up not to arrive somewhere empty handed.   
He wandered through the fruit, vegetable and then flower stalls, looking at many baskets fill of gourds, ears of corn, giant green apples ready for baking and pomegranates ready for breaking then pretty bouquets, bunches of herbs and small potted succulents.   
The second he saw the seasonal stall at the end he knew exactly what he would bring y/n. 

It had been some time since he had been on a first date. He and Laura had only had a few dates before falling into a comfortable routine of their domestic life and Paterson was hoping that he would keep a little more of the initial excitement and wonder going with y/n - if that was something she would like. 

Paterson picked out a slightly nicer than normal casual outfit, going for a deep purple button up and black jacket and slacks. Almost keeping with the season he mused to himself as he thought about the many purple and black items he had seen y/n wearing over the course of the month. 

He wondered if she would notice that he chose to match her colour scheme.

It would also suit going to the bar to meet Marie and her friend later. 

By the time 2pm rolled around Paterson checked once more that he had everything he would need and made his way to The Bookworm.   
Knowing the journey would not take an hour Paterson allowed himself to be early and he was so glad that he did.

When he arrived the bookshop was incredibly busy, kids already sitting around the Chesterfield in the reading nook in the corner, surrounded and lit up by imitation candles that were on every available surface.

There where two people behind the desk serving customers, parents were lining the walls chatting and when Patersons eyes finally landed on y/n he took a second to really take in the sight before him. 

Her witches hat was on with tendrils of curled hair falling around her face. Stripey white and black tights. Black dress with long sleeves that stopped at her knees and a shawl with sparkly cobwebs stitched intricately across the entire thing.

She was a spooky vision that he would happily welcome on a dark and stormy night.

A 60/40 split of her usual fashion and a Stevie Nicks makeover.  
Her lips were deep plum and there was a little golden sparkle to her pretty cheeks.

A child was completely enraptured by what y/n was speaking about.   
Soon so was Paterson.   
Y/n had her hand hovering over a large fish bowl that seemed to be filled with packing peanuts.

"Everybody has a bit of magic in them. And these beans are attracted to the magic. You see how they cling to my hand? They are holding onto the magic, you see? “  
Dipping her hand into the bowl and then removing it as some of the 'beans' were clinging on to her.  
The child was nodding rapidly.

As y/n withdrew her hand and shook off the peanuts Paterson admired how sweet she was being with everyone around, inviting them into her little display.

"Here now you try..." She offered the bowl to the child and as he submerged his hand into the bowl he started giggling, the bean shaped foam pieces sticking to him and the static charge they held seeming to be the magic working.

"You can feel it? That's the thing about magic" she looked up at Paterson just as she finished her sentence.

"You don't have to see it. It's more important that you feel it."

 

As y/n began to move towards Paterson a small girl pulled her sleeve tentatively.

"Does my baby brother have the magic too?" She asked her, looking more concerned than any infant should.

"Hello Lana, Oscar absolutely has magic, is he here? I can show you if it's ok with your momma?"

A tall blonde lady walked over to y/n carrying a very ginger child in her arms.

"Hey Lisa" she said with a casual familiarity.

"Hi y/n, this is great, Lana's been so excited!!" her friend giggled excitedly.

"Bless her! Can I show Lana how Oscars magic works?" y/n asked sweetly, making sure the older child heard.

"Of course." the mom nodded with encouragment.

Y/n tucked her hand Into the jar once more but this time with a pointed finger. A bean immediately became attached, as if by magic.

"So Lana, because your baby brother is so new to the world his magic works a little different. It's still growing, just like he is and it's still new. So it mostly stays in his head where he is thinking and learning all the time. Shall we have a look?".

The little girl nodded with vigour, transfixed with y/n.

Steadily she ran the foam piece over the baby's head and quickly his fiery hair became attracted to the static of the foam, sticking up everywhere it came close to the foam.

Paterson was impressed. It was such a simple way to bring some magic to these children.

"Wow!" The little girl exclaimed as she watched with wide eyes as her brother's hair followed the foam piece .

"See! He's already got lots of magic, just like you." She smiled sweetly as she took three attempts to drop the bean back in the bowl.

 

Y/n made her way over to Paterson. As she swished passed some small children the edge of her skirt whirled up to her thigh and Paterson could see that she was wearing knee high socks, not tights.  
Swallowing hard Paterson hoped the heat in his cheeks wasn't as intense to see as it was to feel. Knee high socks were kind of a thing for him. 

A big thing. 

"Hey! I'm so glad you made it!" Y/n leaned in for a small hug and Paterson rearranged his hands so be could pull her close. The brim of her hat brushed his hair and Paterson caught the scent of vanilla and honey in her perfume. 

"Thank you for inviting me! You really look the part, wow. This, this is for you" Paterson held out the gift in his hands as y/n pulled out from their embrace.

The small pumpkin he bought had been decorated with a small flower crown of purple and white flowers and wrapped a fine netting. It was cute and the second he saw it he had thought of her. 

“Paterson! It's so lovely! Thank you!"

Y/n took hold of the gourd and inspected it closely, inspecting the flowers one by one and toying with the weight of it in her hands.

"I feel like I should take this darling thing with me everywhere until Christmas, thank you!" she gushed.

Her eyes were sparkling and a mist of tears had gathered in the edges of her eyes.

Chuckling Paterson replied bashfully,  
"You don't have to do that. I just saw it and urm, thought of you."

The smile on y/ns face - somehow - grew even wider.

"It will have pride of place in the window today and I'll take it home tonight" she hopped over to the window and stretched over, leaning on the wall with one hand and rearranged the window front with the other.

As she was tinkering with the display Paterson couldn't help but note how the hem of her dress rose at the back just enough to see some of the skin of the back of her thighs.

Her skin looked velvet soft and as she twisted out of the window he thought he saw the outline of an intricate tattoo.

Diverting his gaze quickly Paterson tried not to let the image burn in his mind.   
But it was too late.   
It was there. 

 

_Don't be a perv Paterson, don't be a perv, lets not get scorched by the fires of perversion_ he chided himself internally.

 

"I've got five minutes before I start with the reading, can I show you something new I've added to the store?" Y/n said with pleading eyes and a glorious smile. As if he would say no to her right now.

 

"Yeah, of course. What is it?" Paterson asked, genuinely interested.

 

In a move bolder than Paterson expected y/n took a gentle hold of his hand and led him to a small section of books by the cash desk.

 

"This is my new poetry section. I've gone from one shelf to the entire bookcase. Instead of just having the classic school syllabus poets I've included new contemporary poets, some unexpected poets, anthologies on different themes, I've even got some international poets. I tried to keep as many of those to their original language but most have the translations included. I kinda feel poetry can loose its essence when translated but it's still nice to read".   
She looked over her bookcase with obvious pride and Paterson had a hard time tearing his gaze from her.

Reading through the titles Paterson was impressed, half of them he had not heard of and that excited him. Despite his love of the American classic poets finding new styles and forms was a great source of inspiration.

 

"This is great. Really great. Do you get much demand for poetry here?"   
He asked, still reading the titles, still holding her hand.

 

"Well, _you_ got _me_ thinking. It's not like you can look at a person and know they are a poet. Or even interested in poetry. So I figured the more poetry available to people, the more poetry the world can one day have. And who knows, maybe one day I'll have _you_ in my store". 

Paterson was touched. 

 

Y/n's eyes shot up and she quickly added,

"Your poetry. In a book. For sale." she looked nervous all of a sudden.

The double meaning of what she had said suddenly become apparent to Paterson, he barked out a laugh and y/n hid her face behind her free hand as she laughed. 

Clearing his throat Paterson had a question for her.

"Is the author of that poem from the bus in there?" He motioned to the shelves.

Y/n nodded.

The grandfather clock in the corner of the shop chimed and y/n looked around suddenly.

"I've got to get ready but have a scan through and I'll tell you at the end if you haven't already figured it out."   
She gave his hand a little squeeze and left him to move behind the counter.

 

Paterson watched her grab a large book off the shelf behind the counter and use both arms to carry it over to the reading corner, the chatty children all hushing each other as she approached.

Scanning the many new poetry titles Paterson felt a bubble of pride build in his chest.

He had inspired y/n to branch out and take a big risk in her shop. Buying in that much stock must have cost a lot.

Finding a small patch of the biography section that had not been crowded by parents of the children seated around y/n, Paterson made himself comfy with an uninterrupted view of y/n. There must have been at least 25 to 30 children and it made Paterson happy to see how successful y/n's shop was for events like this. 

Y/n was clearly in her element. 

The large book in front of her looked like a prop giant vintage tome from the library of a stately home.

As y/n began reading Paterson lost all concept of time. 

He would have happily joined the kids on the floor and sat listening to the classic lines of Edgar Allen Poe's “The Raven”, a wonderfully descriptive passage from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, the entirety of something for the younger kids called 'Leaf Man' that came with very vivid illustrations held up by the other members of staff, and a small selection of short poems.

As she finished her last poems the children and adults alike gave her a round of applause. 

Paterson made sure to catch y/n's eye as he applauded. 

She took a small bow and invited the guests to grab a cookie from the sales desk, and if they were interested in buying anything that she had read the front table had copies of everything. 

As the guests filtered out of the shop and into the que Paterson stayed where he was. Many of the small children were asking y/n questions about the books and the stories and her hat.

After the children were torn away by their parents, the parents then monopolised her time, thanking her for the afternoon, for getting their kids interested in books and – of course – for the lovely cookies.

From his position, leaning comfortably against the solid bookcase, the scent of fresh printed books surrounding him with the slightest hint of vanilla mingling in and the soft glow of the fake candles, Paterson observed just how lovely he found y/n. 

Normally his seat on the bus only allowed him to look at her from afar at the bus stop, getting on the bus, from the corner of his eye in the mirror and as she was departing the bus. 

It didn't allow him to properly take in the dimples that appeared in her cheeks as she smiled.

Before now he had not been privy to the enchanting tones of her laugh, or how she wrinkled her nose when something made her laugh for an extended period of time. 

Only now did he get to see, in with all of his focus, that when y/n was listening intently to someone, that she stuck the end of her tongue out between her teeth.

Even without all of these little nuances, Paterson knew that he was bewitched. 

He was spell bound. 

He was starting to fall for this bus riding, book selling, cookie baking, avid reader of woman. 

And the way she was smiling at him, well, it made him thinking maybe she was feeling something similar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, just when i thought i couldn't be inspired to write anything fluffier THIS CHAPTER HAPPENED.
> 
> Totally in love with this world right now, i hope you lot are still enjoying it too!
> 
> Thank you to everyone reading - my total hits just went over 10,000 (for all fics not just this) and i lost my shit about it, so thank you paterson lovers for your part in making me feel incredible.
> 
> Do you have any paterson fan friends? Send them my way, lets share the love and fluff XD 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, for the kudos and comments.   
> You are all wonders.
> 
> Lovelovelove x


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday time for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is lengthy, get a drink and get comfy!!!

Waking up early on Saturday morning was always a little harder than waking up early in the week. But as it was your birthday there was a little spark to the day that certainly helped.

Throughout the week a small trickle of pretty coloured envelopes had been arriving and opening your birthday cards over your breakfast and morning coffee was a delight.

Your father kept with his tradition of finding the most un-birthday related card to send you from Minnesota – he succeeded with photocard of abstract art in your favourite colours along with a sweet note and a bank transfer of the exact amount of the fair to see him would cost. His busy timetable as head of the English Department at Moorehead University kept him pretty occupied but every summer you managed to get at least a week with him which you both cherished. 

Friends from all over the country sent you hilarious cards that had you spluttering your coffee all over your table.

A small parcel with international stamps on was saved for last. You knew that it was from your aunts in England.

One aunt was your dads sister, Jett, and the other, Coralie, your late uncles wife.  
Both ladies had lost their husbands within six months of eachother and had been inseparable ever since. Jett had moved the the UK with her husband Karl in the 80's but was a constant presence in your life as a child sending you letters. 

You spent a few weeks with her and Coralie over New years every couple of years. 

After your mom had passed your Uncle Keith and his wife Coralie had spent weeks with you and your Dad.  
The offer for your dad from Minnesota came a few years after her passing and you and your dad discussed it at length, eventually both agreeing that the new start and new surroundings would be good for him. As you had gotten to an age where you comfortable running the shop by yourself you knew that it was the life you wanted.

You would stay and run the book shop, the legacy of your mothers hard work was something that you were not (and probably never would be) ready to leave behind. Coralie and Keith had been even closer after your dad left and Keith's contacts in the publishing world had been kind to you, giving you great discounts and fair rates.

That was nearly 10 years ago.

Keith passed away first, a heart attack at work. Coralie was wrecked but you stayed by her side for months as she only lived on the other side of the state. Jett and Karl came back from the UK for the funeral and stayed for a month, in which Coralie and Jett became very close.

Five and half months later Karl was involved in a car accident that he did not recover from. Everyone went to England for the funeral.  
And after two weeks Coralie decided to stay with Jett.

Ever since your amazing aunts looked after each other the way that only women could look after each other.  
They owned a beautiful house in Dorset with sea views from one side of the house and tree covered hills from the other. In their sprawling garden they had chickens and a pair of Donkeys called Mary and Shelly that had been rescued from a derelict farm.  
They sent you wonderful books and kooky cards every year. This year was no different. 

After displaying your cards around your living room and finishing your coffee you changed into your outfit for work. The knee high socks first, the dress, dangly bat earrings, the shawl and shoes but leaving the hat till you got to work. That thing was pointy and your didn't want to knock it on the bus.

Knowing that Paterson would not be your driver was a little frown inducing, but you knew you would be seeing him the afternoon. Getting to see him on your birthday was giving you more happiness than you thought was reasonable. Feeling glad that you hadn't told him it would be your birthday – you didn't want him to treat you any differently today – you were honestly excited to get to see him in a non bus related situation.

Getting into work with Tom and your extra weekend staff Dani meant that you could faff about with more decorations In the shop as they did the normal weekend set up and work. They both gave you a happy birthday hug and had stocked the office mini fridge with mini cakes and your favourite juice boxes to enjoy over the next few days. Clara would be thrilled about the cup cakes when she came back from seeing her family.

Grabbing a quick bite to eat around 1pm you laughed over the phone as Marie called you, wishing you a happy birthday and reminding you about your promise to come to the bar tonight.

“I know Marie, i'll be there. Can I meet you at yours at 7.30? I don't actually know where this place is!” you implored her.

“Of course you can! I'll see you at 7.30 yay!” she sounded so excited it was contagious.

As more and more children and their parents arrived at the shop, wanting the best seats on the plush carpet of reading corner, you were quickly occupied with questions from the kids and trying to keep the peace.  
The little display of 'magic beans' (static charged packing peanuts) worked better than you had imagined. The idea had only popped up the thursday before as you dealt with your delivery – the peanuts in the latest shipment had been incredibly strong with static charge and you and Clara had spent the majority of the day picking them off one another as they kept clinging to you.

When you saw Paterson watching you from the side of the store you almost lost track of your thoughts.  
He looked so handsome. The dark purple shirt was a delicious contrast to his paleness and he had never looked so tempting.

Eventually you managed to make your way to him and pulling him into a small hug was automatic.

As he pulled you a little closer you were delighted, he smelled so nice and he felt so big and strong under your hands you were dazed when you pulled apart.

When he gave you the little flower crowned pumpkin you could have cried. 

It was absolutely beautiful, something that you would have bought for yourself or even gone home and tried to recreate with more than one pumpkin and many coloured flowers. 

You wanted to kiss him in thanks. Hell, there were few ways you would have liked to have thanked him but this was not the time nor place.  
Your mind was still firmly rolling in the gutter as you showed him your new poetry section and the second the phrase “ _maybe one day i'll have you in my shop _” left your lips you panicked, the Freudian slip mortifying you. Paterson's adorable dorky laugh alleviating the worry instantly as he changed the subject without so much as a raised eyebrow.__

__As you had sat and read you did your best not to look at him._ _

__Every now and again as you looked around the room you did catch his gaze. It was the same as when you had read to him on the bus._ _

__His smile was so pure._ _

__His eyes small slits as his smile drew his cheeks wide, just like a content kitten. Too cute, too distracting. Eyes back on the kids and your mind was back in the moment._ _

__By the time you finished reading and the questions from the kids and their parents had ceased Paterson still had that look on his face as you approached him._ _

__“Hey, did you enjoy the reading?” you asked tentatively walking up to be as close to him as you dared._ _

__“Yes! Thank you for inviting me. The whole thing was magical. You have a real talent for all of this” he motioned around the shop with his hand and then, in a move that made your heart leap, he gently took your hand in his._ _

__“There is a small deli around the corner that does great Biscotti with their coffee, wanna go grab a drink?” you asked, hopeful and obnoxiously smitten._ _

__“That sounds great” he replied instantly._ _

__Chuckling softly at his reaction you gave his hand a little squeeze,  
“Im just ganna go retire the hat till Halloween and i'll be ready to go” you said as you dashed to the side of the desk to store your hat on a shelf._ _

__Quickly you told the others you were leaving and as the shop had become much more manageable in terms of customers you grabbed your jacket and bag from the office and then the pumpkin from the window before rejoining Paterson, who was reading through all the poetry titles again._ _

__“Have you figured it out yet?” you teased as he put back a small Pablo Neruda collection of love poems._ _

__“I've not found it... but is it on this shelf?” he pointed to the third shelf. His hand was actually right next to the book that the poem had come from._ _

__“Yep” you nodded as you spoke._ _

__Paterson turned his head slightly as he re read the titles of the collections. His hand hovered over the wrong end of the shelf but then with real speed he plucked the right book out._ _

__“That was some impressive sleuthing!” you bumped his arm with your shoulder affectionately as he chuckled and began flipping through Tim Burton's small poetry book The Melancholy Death of Oysterboy and other stories._ _

__“These are good! I like them. Isn't he a director?” Paterson asked as he put the book back in its place._ _

__“Yup. All my favourite animated Halloween movies are his pretty much”._ _

__Paterson opened the door for you as you left the shop, waving quickly at the guys behind the desk as you left._ _

__The short walk to the Deli was spent with comfortable small talk. Paterson asked about how you chose the pieces for reading, you joked about closing your eyes and going with that your finger landed on (which wasnt _so far_ from the truth)._ _

__Once you were seated in the quaint deli, your pumpkin sat at the end of your table, you sat smiling at Paterson trying to pluck a reasonable question from your mind to begin with. He beat you to it just after you ordered your drinks._ _

__“So how long have you been at The Bookworm?” with his hands folded on the table in front of him he looked a little nervous, god he was cute you thought when he brushed his hair back._ _

__“Well, technically I was about 6 when I helped my mom out for a shift for the first time. But the shops been mine for just about ten years?” mentally trying to figure out the timing in your head as Paterson watched with an innocent look on his sweet face._ _

__Mom died when you were 14, it took the lawyers about five years to change the deed after your father insisted it be yours and not his, and you turned 29 today. Yeah, that added up about right._ _

__“So you own it? That's really amazing, there are so few independent store around anymore. Was it er, handed over or inherited?” his tone was soft. Sharing this with him felt good._ _

__“Inherited. My dad lives in Minnesota now but I wasn't ready to leave my moms legacy when she passed. It was her fathers before her” you replied, despite the fairly heavy area you were discussing nothing about Paterson's questioning felt intrusive or demanding._ _

__“Im so sorry for your loss” he added, real sadness on his face._ _

__Wanting to see his smile back you changed the subject to him, you were so eager to find out more._ _

__“It was a long time ago. But thank you. So, Paterson, do you drive the bus and write on the side or are you a full time poet with a bus driving hobby?” as you asked your drinks were placed on the table before you. Both of you thanking your server at the same time._ _

__Picking up your mug you smelled your cappuccino before taking a small sip of the pleasantly bitter drink._ _

__He chortled at your question and took a second to think as he sipped his black coffee, the mug looking incredibly small in his hand._ _

__“Somewhere in the middle I guess? I write off duty of course, but im usually formulating things as I drive. It works for me” smiling at his answer you suddenly had a dozen questions jumping around your mind for him.  
Not wanting to seem like this was some kind of interrogation you went with a pretty wide one that could answer a few in one go._ _

__“And what kind of back story comes with that?” you enquired, hands encircling your mug, letting the heat travel through you as the grey outside made you feel a little chilly._ _

__As Paterson gave you a brief run down of his life you had to stop him as he mentioned his time in the military. The thought of him in uniform being a little too much for your mind at the this point. That was a thought to be returned too. _Dayum what a thought.__ _

__“A marine? God, I can totally see that in you! Wow, I always felt safe on the bus with you but could never figure out why...” your words trailed off as you saw his expression change._ _

__Tilting your head to the side as if to question his reaction._ _

__“You've always felt safe on the bus with me?” he questioned quietly, his eyebrows lifting in the middle._ _

__“Of course! You drive really well, you always wait for the old ladies to be seated before you drive off, you've never honked your horn at a cyclist that was slowing you down and well, the way you kicked that guy off the bus for me, that was really something. It left a real impression. And Im pretty certain you would have done that for anyone dealing with an asshat like that guy, not just me” you took a bite out of the small biscuit that came with your coffee as you finished speaking._ _

__“You really noticed all that? Wow... And yeah, I suppose its my job to remove a passenger if they are being harassing. But I did kick him off _because_ it was you...” the way he ended his sentence made you blush._ _

__Smiling at him softly as you took another sip of your coffee, he mirrored your actions and then you were just left smiling at each other._ _

__Picking up your conversation again soon you had a fun banter going._ _

__You established that Paterson had been a bus driver for six years. He was born here in Paterson. He had a good education and that his parents now lived out of state. He loved the classic American poets (which didn't surprise you) and that even though he loves animals he was more a cat person than a dog person._ _

__He asked you about the books that you liked to read as well as sell (pretty much everything), what you liked to do away from the shop (yoga, food, movies – you were a pretty simple soul) , did you often go into the city (sometimes with the girls but the sheer number of people put you off most of the time) and interests you had outside of literature (history was something you loved and photography was a hobby you had picked up semi recently)._ _

__After getting Paterson to tell you some of the most random things he had ever overheard on the bus – more ridiculous conversations than one afternoon in the deli had time for – you both noticed the clock on the side of the deli counter._ _

__It was 6.30.  
You had got to the deli at 4.15. _ _

__You had to meet Marie in an hour._ _

__“Im really sorry to have to say but I need to head out. I promised a friend Id see her tonight and I need to change!” you actually hated that you had to leave this wonderful time you had been spending with Paterson. He looked a little crestfallen at your words._ _

__“Ive got plans at 8 as well, so I should probably get going too. Let me get these and i'll be right back” Paterson grabbed his wallet out and stood to pay._ _

__“Here, let me cover my half” you offered him a $10 bill. He smirked and refused._ _

__“Please” you pouted._ _

__He exhaled out his nose and almost looked like he was going to accept as you continued to pout and flutter your eyelashes, but he took a step away and shook his head._ _

__“You didn't see how many of your cookies I ate at the shop” he called out over his shoulder._ _

__You laughed as you put your money away and put your jacket on.  
Taking your pumpkin back in your hands you walked over to Paterson as he was waiting for you near the exit. _ _

__“Thank you for this afternoon, i've really enjoyed myself” you said sincerely as you walked out of the deli. Paterson took a few steps down the stairs infront of you and smiled as he replied in kind._ _

__“Me too, its been a while since I met someone new who uh, was so charming to be around” he stood before you smiling like you hadn't seen him smile before. There was a tenderness, an earnest kind of admiration in his eyes and it lured in you completely._ _

__Still smiling you took a step forwards, planted one hand on Patersons shoulder and placed a chaste kiss on his warm cheek._ _

__His eyes were a little glassy as you stepped down the rest of the stairs and nodded in the other direction._ _

__“I've got to go this way. But I hope to see you again soon. Please? I'm, um, i'm free tomorrow?” you shrugged still amused at the shocked but happy look on Paterson's face._ _

__“Tomorrow? Yes! That sounds great. I'll call you?” he chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair again. God, you wanted to do that so badly._ _

__“I'll answer. Thank you Paterson, this has been the nicest bir...Saturday ive had in ages. See you” you bunny waved as you turned to leave he waved back and he began walking in the other direction._ _

__You quickly ordered an uber, not wanting to have to wait for a bus before getting home, you wanted enough time to get ready and then get over to Marie's._ _

__After getting home in record time you placed your lovely little pumpkin on the end of your kitchen counter where you could look at it from almost every angle of your home. A few more birthday cards had arrived in your absence and reading them only made your heart lighter._ _

__You replayed your little date with Paterson in your head as you started getting changed. You felt dreamy._ _

__Taking a second to sit and enjoy the excitement in your soul you jumped as your phone rang.  
It was Paterson. You had added is number to your phone right after he had left your shop._ _

__“Hey” you answered. Never before had you been called merely 10 minuets after one date.  
“Hi y/n, did you get home alright?” Paterson's voice was just as soothing and wondrous over the phone. _ _

__“I got home fine thank you. And you?” you couldn't keep the smile from your voice._ _

__“Yeah, fine thank you. So erm, tomorrow, there is a chess tournament a friend of mine in playing in down in the east side and there happens to be a couple of really nice coffee places and bakeries around there. Would you like to join me for the afternoon?” even though it was obvious by your behaviour earlier that you would accept, he still sounded nervous._ _

__“That sounds amazing Paterson. I'd love to join you. Where shall we meet?” you asked, kicking your feet in the air as you reclined back on your sofa. You felt like a giddy teenager being asked out to prom._ _

__“If you get the bus from your stop at 11am I can meet you at the East Parade stop at half past. I'll be coming from the other side of town and our buses should get there at the same time.” there was a hint of uncertainty in his deep voice._ _

__“Perfect, its a date. I'll see you there. Thank you Paterson” you honestly hadn't heard of a such a sweet date, you were enraptured by the idea._ _

__“Your welcome. I'll see you tomorrow” you could hear the smile now in his own voice._ _

__Quickly, seeing the time, you threw on your outfit for the evening with Marie._ _

__Black jeans, sleeveless roll neck black jumper with a gold zip at the back, mid height black boots and delicate sheer black cardigan with intricate beading.  
Your hair had been curly under your hat and without time to really put some effort into it you managed to wrestle it into a high neat bun, allowing a few tendrils down to frame your face. _ _

__Removing all the make up you had been wearing all day you gave your face as long as you could without anything on before you did a simpler style for your evening.  
This time you chose a berry red coloured lip stain, a slick cats eye in black liner, mascara, and just a hint of blush. Simple and you thought kind of elegant._ _

__Ubering once more to Marie's you made good time in arriving at her apartment. She was waiting for you outside with a small bunch of flowers In her hands._ _

__“Happy Birthday sweetie!” she yelled as she skipped over to you as you exited the car._ _

__“Thank you so much honey! These are beautiful thank you!” after giving her a rib crushing hug you took hold of your lovely flowers and smelt them appreciatively._ _

__“Have you had a good birthday? I'm sorry I couldn't pop in for story time” she hooked her arm with yours as she lead you in the direction of the bar._ _

__Without giving her every detail about your afternoon with Paterson you told her about how well the reading had gone, how you'd had a lovely day, had coffee with a nice guy and that everyone had been so nice the day had just flown by._ _

__“Okay, I need every single detail about this guy pronto! I cant remember the last time you had a date and he sounds like a real gentleman! Tell me Even if you just tell me his name!” she was laughing as she demanded to know._ _

__Even if it sounded silly you didn't want to jinx what was happening. Keeping Paterson to yourself for as long as possible seemed like the best course of action._ _

__“Not yet! Its so new Marie your only getting the bare bones. I'm not going to tempt fate to ruin a nice thing. But he is gorgeous – like he could have been carved in marble and gone for a walk out of a museum - Marie, I cant stop staring at him whenever I get a chance. But so cute at the same time.” you sighed, recalling the statuesque form of Paterson to the front of your mind._ _

__“Damn girl, fine. But Im not going to let up. I will get the info out of you tonight one way or another” the sparkle in her eyes now seeming particularly deviant._ _

__“You are not getting me drunk Marie. Im seeing him again tomorrow, so I wont be drinking much tonight!” she squealed as you told her._ _

__Before she had time to ask you about your date she opened the door of an unsuspecting bar on the corner of the her block._ _

__“Birthday girls first!” she said as she held to door open for you._ _

__As you entered the small bar you smiled wide._ _

__The place was dated in the most comforting way, it was like a tiny bar from the 80's that had been hidden from the changing times and kept going.  
There was a long bar across the length of the wall with a smiling man in a flat cap behind it. In the corner there was a pool table with balloons tied to each of the legs and bottle of red wine and two glasses sitting on a tray in the middle of it. A banner saying 'Happy Birthday' was hanging off the legs of the table. _ _

__“You must be Marie's friend y/n. Happy birthday! I'm Doc, come on it!” he greeted you kindly as you looked about the place._ _

__“Thank you so much! This is a really great place you have here!” you said as you crossed the threshold and shook Doc's hand._ _

__There were a few other patrons sitting at the tables who seemed more than happy to be left to their own devices. The jukebox was playing mellow jazz and the dim lights of the bar made everything seem to shine just a little.  
Noticing the chess board at the end of the bar you eyed up the game in play._ _

__“Your game?” you asked Doc as Marie began opening the bottle of wine on the pool table._ _

__“It is. You play?” Doc asked, leaning his arms on the bar in front of you._ _

__“I do. Who are you playing?” you asked, your mind already close to winning for the black pieces._ _

__“Myself” he chuckled._ _

__Looking up at him with a large smile you asked  
“Who's turn is it next?”._ _

__“Black” he asked seeming intrigued._ _

__“Check in four moves” you said as you sauntered over to Marie leaving Doc looking perplexed at his chess board and then back to you._ _

__You accepted the glass of wine Marie was offering you._ _

__“Happy birthday y/n!” she said as she clinked your glasses together._ _

__After drinking to your birthday you and Marie started playing pool and chatting as you went. The warmth of the Merlot soon made you bolder with your game and as you tried and failed a trick shot Marie took her phone out – you could see the alarm label, it said cake time – but she insisted she was getting a call._ _

__As you waved her off you kept playing pool by yourself. You heard Marie's voice greeting someone at the door. Turning the corner you had your back to the door so you didn't see who came in. But the second you potted another ball you turned to get your drink and were met with the smiling face of Paterson._ _

__“What are you doing here?” you both asked at exactly the same time._ _

__Chuckling, you both looked at each other with amused confusion._ _

__“My friend Marie asked me to join her and a friend for a birthday drink. Do you know Marie too? Is her friend here?” he asked looking around the pool table seeing the balloons and decoration._ _

__“That would be me.” you said a little coyly waving with more than a little embarrassment ._ _

__“Its your birthday? Why didn't you tell me before?” he asked blinking, processing his thoughts. He didn't seem irritated – just surprised._ _

__“I didn't want you to feel pressured to act any differently. I just wanted to spend time with you as you are, not under the pre-concieved notion that because it was my birthday you had to be nicer to me or get me anything.” normally when you drank your words were not quite so eloquent, so you mentally patted yourself on the back for that little speech._ _

__You added quickly  
“Plus, you have given me a gift and bought me coffee today so really you are ahead of yourself already”._ _

__At that Paterson laughed loud and then looked at you with that soft smile that always made you feel like a sap._ _

__“Happy birthday y/n” he said as he leaned in for a hug._ _

__You accepted more than gratefully and took the opportunity to catch the scent of his hair as it tickled your nose._ _

__“Perfect timing Paterson! 1,2,3 ... Happy birthday to you...” Marie walked back into the bar singing with a pumpkin shaped birthday cake, candles on top and as she walked over, Doc and the rest of the patrons of the bar started to sing. Paterson joined in as he stood up from your hug, letting his hand remain resting on your lower back._ _

__Marie looked between the two of you and instantly understood why your face was several shades pinker and happier than she had expected to see it at this moment._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the contents of this was going to be two chapters but i just couldn't stop!!!
> 
> Im still rolling around in a little ball of gratitude about the lovely comments from last chapter, thank you kind souls so much!
> 
> Thank you to every single one of you that takes the time to read my drabble, hit the kudos button or leave me a message because knowing that people are out there, reading and even enjoying what ive written feels so amazing i cant type it coherently.
> 
> Thank you all. I wish i could bake you all something scrummy and make you tea/coffee to go with it.  
> Cosmic hugs to everyone.
> 
> T H A N K Y O U


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some birthday bar-time kismet.

As Paterson walked away from the deli he almost didn't recognise the feelings brewing within him.

Excitement. Desire. Fascination. Yearning. Hope. 

Everything about the past few hours had been more fun, surprising and engrossing than he ever could have imagined. The way the entire time had felt comfortably natural was so calming to Paterson, his nerves usually made him stumble with words or act awkwardly. 

But not with y/n. 

Nothing about spending time with her made him feel uneasy. In fact it was quite the opposite. He loved how he felt around her. And he wanted to feel that way more.

Y/n was a many layered, multi faceted, winding labyrinth of a person, Paterson was barely three turns in and he was already (happily) hopelessly lost 

His journey home was on autopilot as he replayed the sweet kiss that y/n had gifted his still heated cheek.

From her vantage point on the higher steps y/n had kissed Paterson from a similar height He didn't have to bend down awkwardly, he didn't have to arch his neck to where he thought it needed to be. She had kissed him just how she wanted to. And he really really liked it.

In all honesty he had never minded bending down for kisses in the past and he absolutely would never mind stooping down if he got more kisses from y/n, but the tenderness and spontaneity of her affectionate nature was having its own set of affects on him. 

With Laura he had felt....wait. 

No. 

He didn't want to keep comparing them. 

Summer and Autumn both had their beauty but some aspects of one could be preferred without taking away from the other.

They were two very different people who were wonderful in their own ways. Right now, he just wanted to focus on how y/n was making him feel. So that is what he did – all the way home.

Once Paterson reached his home he considered changing but his shirt was still clean and he liked the way y/n had looked at him in it. 

He had barely been home for five minuets when he realised he said he would call y/n. He scrambled around for his home phone and then her number which was nestled safely between the pages of his notebook.

Hearing y/ns happy voice over the phone put smile back on his face instantly.  
He honestly didn't expect to hear so much enthusiasm in her voice but he had a feeling that she would never stop surprising him.   
When she said “it's a date” Paterson punched the air in a silly show of personal truimph.

After ending the call he whipped up a small dinner, not wanting to drink on an empty stomach if he was going to be spending the day with y/n after. 

Walking the familiar route to the bar Paterson admired the peacock blue shade of the nights sky. The beauty of the streetlamp lit trees busied his mind as he waited for the traffic lights to change in his favour. Shadows danced on the buildings around him as passing cars illuminated everything in their path.  
Despite leaving on time Paterson was somehow fifteen minutes late to the bar. He felt a little bad as Marie had said 8pm but hey, your allowed to be 'fashionably late' sometimes right?

As he approached the bar he was Marie leaving in a rush.

“Hey Marie!” he called out wanting to see if he could help.

She turned on her heel and waved quickly

“I'll be right back!” and then she sprinted off into the night.

Maybe she had forgotten something? 

Entering the bar Paterson unzipped his jacket as he approached his normal seat but stopped as he saw Doc deep in thought over his chess set. He nearly commented when he saw the movement of balloons at the pool table. And someone dressed all in black potting a green ball.  
But it wasn't just anyone.  
It was y/n.

After the initial shock of seeing each other and Paterson finding out it was y/n's birthday he felt a few warring emotions flashing across his mind and heart.

Sadness at the fact that she hadn't told him it was her birthday! Did she not want him to know? If he had known he would have made sure they had gone somewhere a bit more up market after the reading. He would have gotten her something better than a small gussied up pumpkin as a gift.

Empathy then arrived as he figured actually, if it had been his birthday on the day that they had arranged to start getting to know each other, he wouldn't have told her either.

Understanding followed as everything he felt a little sad about was exactly what y/n didn't want. And he completely got it. It was the same reasons he wouldn't have told her either.

And then desire. The desire to celebrate with y/n properly. To ensure that she had a really fantastic evening where she felt as happy and carefree as she made him feel. And then just plain old 'god I find you attractive physically and as a person please let me just touch any part of your skin' desire.

Going in for a hug was the only thing Paterson could think of doing. He wanted to be closer to her, he wanted to bridge the invisible barrier he had placed around himself when it came to women. 

Marie's timing was perfectly imperfect. Had he lingered any longer he absolutely would have initiated a happy birthday cheek kiss, to repay the loveliness of the one he received this afternoon.  
Instead, they started singing happy birthday to a now overwhelmed y/n.

The rest of the bar sang along and then applauded as y/n took a side step closer to the cake in order to blow out her candles. Paterson clapped hard and chuckled as he watched y/n look over her pumpkin cake in awe.

“MARIE!!!Did you make this?!” She said as she clasped her hands together under her chin. Not taking her eyes off the orange icing covered cake, y/n sniffed at it as Marie chuckled.

“You bet it did! No store bought crap for you! Its a coffee walnut cake with butter cream filling and the thinnest fondant icing I could make without it tearing. I know you're a cake snob” she laughed as she placed it on the bar. 

Y/n was chuckling as she followed Marie, still gazing with wonder at her cake.

Spinning around quickly she addressed the other people in the bar

“Thank you all for singing so awesomely, if any of you want some cake come on over, dont be shy!” a few of the patrons cheered and nodded. 

Paterson couldn't take his eyes off y/n. She was positively radiating happiness.

He didn't notice when Doc left his beer by his elbow.   
He didn't notice that Marie was shaking her head as she saw how he was watching y/n like a love sick puppy.   
And he didn't notice when he bumped into the bar stool behind him, apologising automatically even though no one was sitting on it.

All he could do was watch as y/n went around the bar passing out pieces of her own birthday cake to the people in the bar.

Marie had been cutting up the cake in small slivers but as y/n came back, slice still in hand, Marie stopped being so precise and cut off four more sizeable pieces.

Taking a bite for the first time y/n closed her eyes and moaned as she ate. 

Paterson swallowed hard, adams apple bobbing violently, as his mind tried to process how a single moan could make Paterson feel so many physical things at once. 

Once the cake was nothing more but crumbs Marie and y/n picked up with their pool game, Paterson sat at the bar and chatted away with them and Doc.

After a while Marie and had pulled y/n to the side and was speaking quietly in her ear, Paterson's ears were burning, he was pretty sure he was part of their conversation.

Doc refilled his glass and looked at Paterson knowingly.  
“So, you and the birthday girl know each other already huh?” Doc's smile was not as subtle as he thought it as, making Paterson snort with a small laugh.

“Yeah, I guess. She takes my bus to and from work. I see her most days. We actually went out for coffee today after I went to her shop for a pre Halloween reading” saying it out loud made Paterson blush. 

Doc's eyes softened as he watched Paterson speak.   
Doc had been a kind ear when Laura had left and he could see how Paterson's spark had been reignited now.

“Actually” Paterson continued to Doc's surprise.  
“Im bringing her to your chess tournament tomorrow” as Paterson took another sip of beer Doc looked over to Marie and y/n, who was now looking somewhat scandalised by whatever Marie was whispering in her ear.

“Good, im glad to hear it. Im pretty sure she can help me win. I still don't know how she thinks she can get to check in four moves...” Doc was shaking his head as he left Paterson to return to his chess game.

Paterson turned to see how y/n was doing with Marie, only to see her staggering over with an unreadable look on her face.

“You! It was you!” she was putting her empty wine glass down with a little too much force and rounding the bar with wide steps.

“Me?” He didn't know why but Paterson felt a little scared. Like he was being reprimanded. But that wasn't it.

The fierceness in her now slightly intoxicated voice, was not because she was mad, but she was really, REALLY happy.

“You! You saved Marie from that foam headed idiot Everett!” y/n grabbed Paterson by the shoulders and stared at him.   
Not like how people stared at him for being so tall, but the way she had stared at him those weeks ago when he had leant her his fleece when she had been soaked by the rain.

“Oh, yeah, erm, I suppose I did” Paterson placed his hand under each of her slightly wobbly elbows. 

The grin on y/n's face was luminous, even in the dim lighting of the bar Paterson could make out the small constellation of freckles on the bridge of her nose. He smiled back as she tilted her head to the side and sighed, her breath warm and wine scented.

“I think you need to have some more cake” he chuckled. Her giggle enamoured him further and she nodded,  
“Yeah, half a bottle of red and piece of birthday cake were probably not my best moves for tonight” she admitted as she let her hands trail off of Paterson's shoulders.

She reached out for the bar stool next to Paterson and once she was seated Paterson pulled it a little closer to him.

Her eyebrows raised as he moved her chair with ease, despite her occupying it. 

Now shoulder to shoulder, Paterson handed over the last slice of her birthday cake and had Doc bring over a large pitcher of water for her.

“Thank you. Im not always such a lightweight, not that im a big drinker! I just havnt eaten since lunch and that biscotti earlier was kinda small” she laughed as she took a long drink of water.

“Its ok, its your birthday! I'll make sure you have a good dinner next time” Paterson said nonchalantly as he sipped at his beer. He didn't want to admit that he was feeling a little buzzed as well. 

“When is your birthday Paterson?” y/n enquired, head resting on one hand as she picked at a piece of cake with the other.

“Novermber 16th” he stated.

“No way. You are the least Scorpio Scorpio ive ever met!” her eyes were wide and sparkling. He barked out a light laugh.

“I don't hold any weight behind star signs like that, but I do know that a lot of people ive met have fit well with the majority of the characteristics associated with their time of year” Paterson smiled as she spoke, after she took a not so graceful but still endearingly adorable bite out of her cake. 

He leant his head on his palm and just let her speak, she was a chatty tipsy person apparently, and he was more than happy to let her talk all night.

“Take my mom for example” Paterson sat up a little at the mention of her mother. He couldn't imagine a world without his, he had no idea the pain she must have had to deal with. Y/n touched her chest subconsciously, as if to play with a necklace that wasn't there.

“Now she was a Scorpio through and through. Quick to a temper, absolutely fierce In her love and energy, a little darker than most would expect, and, even though she was only 5'2 she packed a hell of a punch!” the smile on y/n's lips was, for a second, not as bright, not as lively, not as sure. If Paterson hadn't have been so close he would have missed it, but for one heartbreaking second, he saw the hint of real true grief on her features.

“Do you share any features with you mom? Same hair? Ears?” he said, not so subtly uncovering his own funny ears so she could see. It worked as her spark roared back to life as a giggle broke out of her lips as she took another drink of water.

“Well” she started, now looking thoughtful but happy  
“I have her blood type, nose, freckles and love of seafood. She told me when she was pregnant with me that she worked real hard for the whole nine months to make sure I got her freckles and not my dads super pale can get sunburn off a light bulb skin. Hence my freckles” she wiggled her nose as she spoke and Paterson smirked. She was being so cute and she had no idea. 

Looking over her shoulder y/n checked on Marie who was having a great time at the pool table with one of the guys who had tried her cake. Marie winked at y/n and she turned back to Paterson.

“Your beauty marks are amazing too, you know that right?” she told him very matter of factly.

“Oh I dont know, theyre not as cute as yours” he countered not looking at her for a tiny second.

“Well, I was always told they were where the fairies kissed me because I was lovely. So clearly the fairies thought you were very lovely indeed” taking another comical bite of cake y/n added in a cake infused mumble  
“I don't blame them” .

Paterson just about caught her words, but the sexy side glance she gave him as she wiped off some crumbs from her lips, that he definitely caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot stop myself with this story at the moment!
> 
> Also, you lovely people, i need to know... how you feel if i, say, upped the rating?
> 
> For the future....
> 
> Now i absolutely understand that not everyone wants to read sexy stuff, and having kept this story innocent for so long has been a real fluffy pleasure.  
> But i also know there are a lot of freaky darlings out there who love yo read some hot and heavy stuff.
> 
> I'd quite like to know which side of that fence you lovelies are sitting on. I dont want to upset anyone. I also have aq few ideas either way to keep this story going.
> 
> Let me know in the comments how you feel about it. I will take all ideas on board, i just want to know what you lovely lot would prefer.
> 
> As always - THANKYOU SO BLOODY MUCH for the amazing comments, i swear i get lil dopamine hits every time one of your leaves me a lil message.   
> You make me write faster, i swear down you do.
> 
> Thank you for reading and massive cosmic love and hugs to all of you x


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last half of your birthday at the bar.

The evening so far had been an absolute pleasure.

Marie's cake was delicious, the bar was a wonderful place to spend time in, Doc was a character that you really wanted to talk to more and - as if the universe had listened to your hearts call - Paterson was there with you. 

You were currently chowing down on the remnants of your birthday cake with Paterson at your side.

Bashful in the compliment you had just given him, his comically shaped ears were burning bright red and he tried to hide his grin as he took a drink of his beer.

The glass was tiny in his hands and as you cleaned your cake crumbed fingers with a napkin you took a deep breath in. The buzz from the shared bottle of wine you had with Marie was starting to slowly disappear but there was still a warm glow surrounding everything you laid your eyes on.

"When the pool table is free do you fancy a game?" You asked, hopeful as you smiled at your tall and handsome seat neighbour.

Paterson glanced over to where Marie was flirting openly with a handsome guy, pool game long forgotten.

"Uhm yeah. Sure. I've not played in ages" he nodded as he spoke.

"Great! I'll be right back" flashing him a sultry smile you tried to dismount the bar stool with some grace. But your cardigan got caught at the back and you ended up twirling a little and shrugging your cardigan off to free yourself.

"I 100% meant to do that" you said to the giggling side of Paterson, his shoulders shaking a little.   
He had turned away in an effort not to laugh right In your face but you could see the rounded peaks of his cheeks and creases at the sides of his eyes. 

“Are you alright?” he chocked out turning to look at you, laughter deeply wound in his delicious voice and kindness constantly In his eyes. You nodded, blushing as you stood straight and with a fat grin on your face.  
Placing your cardigan on the bar next to Paterson gave you a second to catch Marie's eye. You nodded at the ladies and she nodded back at you, excusing herself from her conversation.

Once you were both in the sink area of the bathroom you did what any self respecting women would do, you silently jumped around celebrating the fact that the men you were interested in were interested in you too. After a solid minuet of hilarious celebrating you both stopped and giggled.

“I like him so much Marie, he is just the nicest guy ive ever had the luck of spending time with! He's so cute I can barely stand it!” using your hands to emphasise your feelings you gesticulated with real gusto.

Marie chuckled at your actions and then did the same.

“This guy, Marc, he works in the building next to mine – he said he'd seen me in the coffee shop but never had a chance to introduce himself to me. Have you seen him? Those muscles, goddamn!” her face was as bright with excitement as your own. You hugged each other in a solidarity of sorts.

Catching a glimpse of yourself in the mirror you quickly wiped away a cake crumb from your chin, straightened up your hair and made sure you didn't have any make-up melting under your eyes.

“Are you guys done with the pool table? I want to play with Paterson” you spoke as you adjusted your top slightly.

Marie raised her eyebrows and let out a filthy giggle.

“Pool Marie, I want to play POOL with him” you couldn't help the chuckle in your voice.

“Yeah, right. Marc is finishing the game now. Tables all yours sweetie. And so is Paterson by the looks of it” her words were quickly washed away by the sounds of the bar as another lady came in to bathroom.

Leaving quickly with Marie at your heels, you went back to Paterson, who had a fresh beer in front of him and a small glass of red wine next to it.

“I got you a Merlot, Doc said that was what you were drinking before” he said as you picked up your cardigan. 

“Thank you! Though you don't have to get me drunk if you want to win at pool ya know...” you teased, but before he could defend himself you added,  
“I could still beat you after two bottles” you stuck your tongue out as you picked up your wine and walked over to the newly vacated pool table.

Paterson's laugh followed you over to the table. As you started to play you had to concentrate really hard – the sheer size of his hands as they were splayed on the green velvet surface of the pool table was a big distraction to you. 

As you played you enjoyed chatting about anything and everything.  
“How long have you been coming here Paterson?” you asked as you leaned over and potted a red, the clink of the white ball hitting your desired target making you smile.

Rolling his pool que In his hands he looked up, the same way you did when you were calculating something.  
“Erm about three years? I started coming here when I was walking.....”

Doc passed by and piped up  
“He walked right into the bar one night and kept coming back, story of many I guess, the neons lure them in and music and the company keep 'em”. He winked at Paterson who gulped back the words about to leave his lips.

A strange look passed between the men, you squinted, trying to read the intention in Doc's face but Paterson rolled his shoulders back and the movement stole your attention. He circled the table formulating his next move, there was an almost predatory aspect of his motions and in that moment you were happy to que up as willing prey.

As he leaned down you tried not to oogle at his stretched form but it was damn hard.

He had taken off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves on his shirt. His incredibly long legs meant his ass was not a tough thing to catch an eyeful of as he lined up his shot. Then there were the issues of his beautifully formed forearms, all strength and beauty. It was not fair. This man before you had been sculpted to lure you in in every conceivable way. 

As he potted two balls in one you whooped to congratulate him.

“That was a nice shot. I thought you said you hadn't played in ages?” seeing him smile again you walked in front of him and fluttered your eyes as you passed by, hoping to be even just a little bit distracting to him.

“I, Uh, yeah, its been a while. Just lucky I guess?” you could still see the bashful coyness of his acceptance of the compliment.

“So how'd you get so good at pool?” his words were fast and the small smile that graced his face at the end was just adorable.

Returning his smile you told him all about your time in college and the pool table your housemate had. Best dorm ever.

“Tessa was epic, she insisted we take the pool table to every house each year and then she took it home to Florida. That table had seen some things!” you chuckled as you reminisced.

As you continued playing you ended up with an elongated game of 20 questions, getting sillier and sillier as you went. 

Paterson was very original with his questions and his answers had you in tears of laughter.

“When was the last time you flew a kite?” you asked.  
“The spring time when I was about 7” he pondered.

“What was the last heptagon you saw?” he inquired.  
“A British 50p coin” you answered after googling how many sides the British coins had as he laughed at your confusion.

“What movie made you cry most recently?” you asked, mostly talking into your now empty wine glass.  
“Inside out” you nodded agreeing, adding in “Me too”.

“Have you ever worn double denim?” he asked as he scanned the room.  
“Not since the 90's” you chortled out.

“Are there any vegetables you refuse to eat and why?” you asked with a tone way too serious for the question.  
“Courgettes, they are the bland and unnecessary cousin of the perfectly fine cucumber” he said quietly but with a mirrored intensity, leaning down to look you square in the eye. 

You had to bite your lip to keep from laughing and you took note at how his eyes lingered on your mouth as you smiled, teeth still holding your lip hostage.

By the time you had finished potting all the balls you were both pink in the face from laughing so much, the winner of the game long forgotten as you got to know each other better.

After finishing your game of pool you continued your chat back at your seats at the bar. 

Before long Doc made his rounds back to you.

“How are we doing birthday girl? Is Paterson here keeping you good company?” there was glint in Doc's eye that made you think maybe his question was not necessarily his own.

Looking at Paterson you noted how he wasn't looking at you for the first time in the evening and he sipped his beer very slowly looking a touch bashful. Pulling your focus just a little you caught Marie looking away quickly, a few bar stools behind Paterson, ah, so she was checking in. 

“I am having a great birthday thank you Doc. The whole day has been great. Paterson has been looking after me very well indeed.” you smiled warmly at him and clinked your empty glass on his.

“Top up?” Doc offered.

“Oh no thank you, i'd love another glass of water though. If im going to watch you win your tournament tomorrow then I don't want to be hungover.”

Doc smiled and waved you off in an “awh shucks” kind of way.

After another half hour of delightful small talk with Paterson Marie came up and patted you on the shoulders.

“Im heading home sweetie, I hope you enjoyed your birthday!” she hugged you tightly from behind as she spoke. Catching sight of the time you gasped.

“Oh lord I should probably be getting home too!” you kissed Marie on the side of the cheek and began putting your cardigan on the all the coordination of a baby deer.

As you struggled with your arm twisted in your top Paterson leaned over and helped you by pulling the sleeve of your cardi out of it's neckline, freeing your arm up to put on the cardigan fully. His face softly blushed with heat as you thanked him.

“Thankyou all for such a great evening! Ive not had a birthday quite like this in a long time. Thank you” you looked around at Doc, Paterson and Marie as you spoke, each glowing with a wine induced aura that your eyes were creating. 

Doc looked proud and content, like a parent seeing a happy child, Paterson was a pure beam of happiness – you could almost see the creative cogs in his mind whirring and the words floating around his head ready to be formulated into beautiful poems. Marie was smug but not in an obnoxious way, she was so glad to see you had enjoyed your evening and that her plan had come together.

Marie called you a cab and as you said your goodbyes to Doc Paterson walked you both out of the bar.   
Standing on the side walk you shivered a little into your coat as you wrangled your scarf out of your bag. You had hugged Marie and told her to get home as it was only around the block, and Paterson had said he would wait with you till your cab arrived. 

As she left she looked pointedly between the two of you, Paterson close at your side, as she waved and made her way home.

“Im really looking forwards to tomorrow” you told him, hands balled up in the pockets of your jacket, you looked up and became dazzled by the profile of Paterson's face against the back lighting of the street light behind him. He truly was an exquisite example of warring bone structure and beauty. 

As he caught your gaze the smile that graced his face was new to you, soft, endearing – humble somehow. The wine swirling in your brain was urging you to step forward and claim his plump and inviting lips, it wanted you to wrap one hand around his strong neck and run the other through his velvet soft hair – the wine however also made your stomach flip a little as the bright lights of the approaching cab flashed bright in your eyes, dizzying you momentarily.

“Yeah, I think we are going to have a really nice day tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed your birthday today” Paterson opened the cab door for you and leaned down quickly as he spoke to the driver  
“Get her home safe” his tone was firmer than you had expected, it reminded you of the incident on the bus.   
He was being somewhat protective of you.   
The feminist part of your brain rolled her eyes and the primal part wanted to roll around with him.  
The driver replied with an efficient “Yes Sir”. 

“I'll see you tomorrow Paterson, goodnight” you caught the side of his cheek with a chaste kiss before ducking down into the cab and settling in.

“See you tomorrow, goodnight” he spoke with a smile before closing your door and giving the roof of the car a double pat.

As the driver pulled away you turned to see Paterson watching you from the side walk, his hand resting on his cheek briefly before being raised in a wave. You waved out the back window before your turned the corner and as you lost sight of him you made yourself comfy for the 15 minute ride home. The whole time replaying your evening in your head. 

Marie text to let you know she was already in bed before you left the block of the bar and you giggled as you replied to her.

By the time you made it indoors your head was getting fuzzier, the alcohol wearing off but leaving a foggy reminder of its presence. 

Chugging down a pint of water quickly you began your evening routine with a silly smile on your face and warmth in your heart, what a wonderfully fun birthday it had been. 

With startling efficiency you prepared a cute outfit for the following day and took a large bottle of water to bed with you. Snuggling down to sleep you kept imagining there were a large pair of warm arms cradling you and before you could even turn off your bedside lamp you were sleeping deep and content.

 

Waking up to well timed alarm (thank you drunk self, you thought as you bashed your phone to turn it off) you glanced to your bedside table and immediately smiled bright, the pumpkin Paterson had given you was sitting pretty as a reminder of what your plans for the new day were.

Sitting up, relieved not be feeling the after effects of the wine you had consumed, you took a deep breath in, yes, today was going to be a good day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for still being here.
> 
> Writers block got me baaaaaad. Im so sorry to have left it so long, i just cant give you something if im not totally happy with it all.
> 
> Im feeling better though, and hope to crack out some more in the next week as the week after im heading away for my honeymoon so wont be posting for that time. Ive been a busy bee!
> 
> the supportive comments have been so so wonderful, i cant thank you all enough but please know that when i get them i am close to tears, i read all of them several times and then i read them again when im not feeling great.
> 
> Every single one of you lovely readers means more than you know to me and the kindness of your comments blows my tiny little mind.
> 
> You are the best.  
> Thank you.


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday morning, rain starts pouring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petrichor

After returning to the bar to say goodnight to Doc Paterson made his own way home. His mind entirely occupied with y/n.   
In all honesty he could not remember the last time he had been so at ease, so jovial and so carefree for an entire evening. Hell, the entire day he had spent in a daze of smiles, laughter and happiness, the whole time he had spent with y/n had been a true delight. 

Having had a beer or two more than usual Paterson spent an extra few moments fiddling with his keys at his door, despite being in perfect order they seem to be tangled up, making Paterson huff with amusement as his fingers stumbled passed the correct key for the third time without being able to select it out.   
Every bright light that caught his eye reminded him of the light in y/n's eyes. The whisper of the wind through the dried up leaves evoked the image of the stray tendrils of y/n's hair whirling around her face as she laughed.   
Even the clinking noise of his tangled keys made him think of her tinkling laughter.

By the time he was in bed, arms resting behind his head and legs stretched out Paterson found his face to be aching from the smile that just would not quit. The small kiss she had gifted him as she got into her cab caught him off guard and he was regretting not having been able to reciprocate it.

But there was always tomorrow.

The light on the street outside was casting shapes on the ceiling of Paterson's bedroom, making the room glow with an orange luminescence, unnatural and demanding of attention. Not at all conducive to a good nights sleep.

Rolling on to his side Paterson found himself reaching out, knowing no one would be there, the space had been vacant for some time now. But this was different, now he was picturing the silhouette of someone who had never been there in his bed.   
He could just picture the slender and elegant curve of y/n's neck if she were lying on her back, he could just see how the delicate skin of her chest would run over her collar bone – how he wished he could trace it with his fingertips.

Was she a pyjama person? Or a t-shirt and shorts person? Or a nothing in bed person? 

Paterson bit his lip at the thought. 

Wishing he could run his hands over soft skin and pillowy flesh Paterson buried himself in blankets, thinking how he'd like to tangle his hands in her shiny hair and kiss her properly, cementing his feelings for her in a way that she would absolutely understand. 

Somehow, the lust filled thoughts of y/n in his bed sent Paterson off into a blissful slumber where images of sweat slickened skin and satisfied sighs rang throughout. 

As he woke, Paterson was absolutely ready to spend a fun day with y/n. Now he just had to stop picturing her naked, it was like he was a teenager again with a crush on the new librarian at high school. The parallels he did not miss as the thoughts ran across his mind. Pretty women, surrounded by books – yep, he was a living cliché.

After a sobering cold shower and safe breakfast of toast and coffee Paterson made sure to catch the sunday service bus in time to be at the East Parade stop as they had agreed. 

For the first time ever Paterson had thought it might be time to get a cell phone. Not knowing if y/n was doing alright on her journey he was concerned for a second before shaking the thought from his mind. She is a smart and grown woman, she knows how to catch a bus.   
He internally scolded himself.   
But he couldn't help but be nervous. Sunday services were fewer and further between, they had both been drinking last night and no one would deny someone a lie in the day after their birthday.

As he disembarked the bus he turned a full circle taking in the sights of his favourite part of the town.

The tree lined streets were golden and orange, red bricked buildings decorated enthusiastically for the season lined the streets, pumpkins in every window, the bright yet grey skies cast an even light over everything making the brightness of the leaves seem even brighter. Passers by were adequately wrapped up in chunky coats and hats with matching scarves. Rosey cheeks and happy smiles graced the faces of everyone he saw.

The chess tournament being held was part of the Fall harvest festival and the street fair was just opening.   
Toffee apple vendors already had created a sweet and enticing scent covering the whole area with the unmistakable sugary aroma of what they were selling. They were lined up with the usual town fair food stalls, funnel cakes, corn dogs, hot dogs and burgers all firing up their stations.

Small independent vendors dotted the other spaces on the side walk, home made soap, dried flowers, mini gourds and pumpkins, seasonal wreaths, face painting and a few small carnival style games were interspersed amongst them. 

Distracted by a child doing his very best to hook a small duck on his very long hook ended stick Paterson was suddenly aware that a smaller cold hand had taken hold of his.

“Good morning” y/n beamed up at him.

It took Paterson a full four seconds before he could speak.

Y/n was wrapped up in a chunky knit purple scarf and a dark grey double breasted coat. Her feet were clad in brown duck boots and the tops of her chunky knit beige socks were popping out the top of them, contrasting against the denim of her jeans. 

For the first time since Paterson had let her on the bus in the rain y/n had let her hair down, long and wavy, falling around her shoulders and moving in the breeze. She had a dark brown bag slung over her shoulder and her face was alight with smile bright enough to rival the sun.   
If she was wearing any make-up Paterson couldn't see it but somehow she looked even prettier than she had last night, when he had spent some time admiring the flick of her eye-liner and the rouge colour of her lips. She seemed rested, fresh and excited. Beautiful.

“Good morning!” he exclaimed as he bent down a little and wrapped her up into a sweet hug. As he went to leave the embrace y/n propped herself up to her tip toes and squeezed Paterson just a little longer.

“How are you feeling this morning?” she asked, brushing some stray hair behind her ears as the wind swept it up slightly.

“I'm good, thank you, as long as I stick with one type of drink I tend to fair pretty well. How about you?” a brisk wind sent some leaves into the air and Paterson rubbed his hands together, intensely aware that y/n's hand was no longer in his.

“Plenty of water before bed and a pre-set alarm and I was all good, thank you. Though without that alarm i'd definitely still be wrapped up in my duvet” the giggle that ended y/n's sentence made Paterson cock his head to the side as his heart melted.   
“So, this place looks amazing! I love it already. What are we doing first? Oh, when Is the tournament?” the eagerness on her face enchanted Paterson, she was genuinely excited about their day together and about seeing Doc's chess tournament.

Paterson told her that the tournament wasn't until a few hours later so they had plenty of time to explore the market and area.

“That sounds perfect!” y/n exclaimed grinning wildly, Paterson smiled back as y/n looked around.

Offering the crook of his elbow, which y/n gladly took hold of, Paterson grinned as they began exploring the delights of the market before them.

Y/n impressed Paterson as she won a bundle of candy-corn at the coconut shy, her pitchers throw was a sight to behold.

Paterson won a fluffy duck for y/n at the 'Test your might' hammer and bell game. The way y/n had blushed as he handed over the low quality but still kinda cute toy imprinted in Patersons mind immediately.   
The duck was carefully placed in her handbag, head sticking out of course, y/n had insisted “He needs to breathe!” much to Patersons delighted chuckle.

As they passed a street artist drawing a very detailed and fine quality sketch of an older lady and her dog y/n snuggled up to Paterson's arm and cooed,   
“That is the cutest thing i've ever seen!” 

Glancing down at y/n he could see the slight glazing of happy tears in her eyes as she gazed at the lady and her dachshund. Paterson pressed a small kiss to her hairline and as they walked a little further he caught the sight of y/n biting her lip, smiling and blushing in the reflection of the shop window they were passing.

The chill in the air kept y/n close to Paterson (much to his delight) and as a few small droplets of rain began to descend on the area they ducked into the warmth of a coffee shop that overlooked the jewellery and home made goods stalls of the market.   
The striped awning of the shop kept the rain off of the window by their table but soon the downpour outside was hypnotising to both Paterson and y/n as they sat in a comfortable silence before making their orders.

After their waiter had left y/n began telling Paterson about the new seasonal books she had ordered to the store and how she was already making plans for her window displays for thanksgiving. Sooner than expected two steaming hot coffee's were placed in front of them, breaking the spell y/n had been weaving with her words.

Small twinkling fairylights were strung up all around the cafe and Paterson found himself staring only at y/n as she closed her eyes, lifted her coffee and inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of the hot drink before taking a sip. The peace on her features as she smelled the slightly spiced and aromatic drink was the new visual definition of serenity in Patersons mind.  
As she opened her eyes the lights above them sparkled majestically in their reflection and Paterson took a sharp breath in.

“Hey, are you alright over there?” she asked kindly, nudging his foot with hers under the table.

“Yes, sorry, I was miles away. This place is really nice, quite toasty” he ran his hand through his hair and then undid the zip on his jacket, the warmth of his jacket and the cafe seeming like a reasonable excuse for his smitten gazing.

“Hmm, your right, its pretty warm. I love the way they have decorated. The lights across the ceiling beams is inspired” as she spoke y/n began to take off her scarf and coat. 

Under the warm protective outer layers y/n was wearing a fine knit black jumper with a fairly low deep v-neck that had a couple of criss-crossing cords over the lower part of the neckline. Her sleeves were a little long and they covered up half on her hands. Too cute, Paterson, this woman is just too cute.

“So, how do you find the winter months on your route? Does the bad weather effect it much?” kindness and enquiry were written all over y/n's face.  
Paterson explained how the football season was more problematic for the roads, but if the snow descends as it tends to late December through to January, that is the worst. Y/n nodded along and asked genuinely thoughtful questions, making Paterson laugh and think in equal measure.

Who knew there fun questions about being a bus driver?

“Enough about me, how about you and the shop? How crazy does it get around the holidays?” y/n smiled as she began to answer.

She went into detail about the bigger deliveries, the time spent tidying and organising the shop, the increased hours for her staff and the crazy demand for different fads each year. 

The passion for her shop burned through her as she spoke, the shop was clearly a very dear part of her life and Paterson could feel it emanating off of her as she told him some of the crazy stories. 

Y/n never shone brighter than when she was talking about something she truly cared about and the way her words came out with such conviction and beauty nearly blinded Paterson. It was like he had been shown an entirely different kind of light. Everything now paled in comparison. 

As she took a sip of her drink and smiled up at Paterson she wrinkled her eyebrows a little and looked at him quizzically. 

“Do I have a foam moustache or something?” suddenly self consciously patting her top lip with her napkin, y/n chuckled looking down.   
Paterson realized he must have been staring.

“No, no, no! You're perfect.” he assured her raising his hands to emphasise his point, he continued,

“You get this look on your face when your talking about the shop and it kind of...er..... mesmerized... me” he admitted not wanting to make y/n feel bad.

“Oh” her eyes popped wide, smile growing until her cheeks were so high they looked like they were going to bump her eyes.   
Taking a deep breath in she blinked rapidly then asked Paterson  
“Tell me about your poetry” she was delicate with her tone. 

“What would you like to know?” he replied, gulping down a large swig of coffee. This was not the kind of question he really enjoyed, it was not easy to answer and in all honesty he didn't know how to answer it.

“When did you start writing?” as y/n leaned a little closer to Paterson he focussed on the rain outside the cafe as he answered, not wanting to become distracted by the cascading hair running down y/n's shoulders or the way the vanilla of her perfume came through clearer than the coffee in the warmth of the room. No, not distracting at all.

“After my time in the military, I came home with some lines that kept repeating in my head and as soon as I had them on paper there were were more to write down. I read up on some poets and then I just kept writing them down when they came to me. The more I read the more styles I became aware of and eventually I was writing every day and yeah, thats how it all started, must be seven or eight years now” Paterson had surprised himself, never before had that truth made itself clear enough to him to verbalise it.

“Do you know how many poems you've written?” y/n asked, cradling her coffee mug close to her chest. Once again, Paterson found himself envious of a piece of ceramic crockery.

“Uhm, I dont know exactly how many but poems exactly but i've filled” he took a moment to count the books he could see in his minds eye of the shelf at home  
“ten note books” as he answered y/n exclaimed  
“Ten? That's amazing!” 

As Paterson recounted in his mind he amended  
“Well i've written in ten, but I only have nine of them” Paterson had to stop himself scowling as he remembered the devil dog and his half finished book.

“Oh, what happened to the other one?” she asked so earnestly that he couldn't help but answer.

“It got destroyed by a dog” he felt embarrassed by the truth

“WHAT” the look of anger and something else Paterson couldn't name flared up on y/n's features. It was fierce. He liked it.

“I left the book on the sofa. The dog went to town on it when I was out” he found it hard to look at y/n, he knew the awkward ex chat was coming up and he really didnt want it to ruin their day.

“Wow, I dont know what I would have done. Is the devil dog still around, should I rent some storage space for your books? Are they safe?” Paterson couldnt help but chuckle at her offer.

“No, the dog is no longer living with me, he left with my ex, and yes the books are safe, I have a small writing space at home and they are happy on their shelves” as he spoke he watched y/n intently, trying to gauge her reaction, but the mention of his ex didn't seem to phase her. 

She just smiled kindly and took another sip of her drink. Glancing out of the window and sighing wistfully she turned back to Paterson, eyes full of wonder and mystery.

“Well” she began, her grin steadily getting bigger as she spoke.  
“I promise that any time we spend together and your poems are in the same location they will be as safe as any of my most precious books and there will never be the chance of a random dog attack. I love animals, all of them, but im more of a cat person.” She winked as she finished speaking.

“I appreciate that, thank you” Paterson chuckled back.

After some more pleasant talk of favourite poets and poetry collections the rain outside had finally stopped and together Paterson and y/n decided to head back outside.

As they left the cafe y/n took a deep breath in looked up to the skies.

“It always smells so wonderful after a good rain shower” her scarf was in her hands and Paterson stole a moment to indulge in the sight of y/n's neck. 

He didn't know why he found it so enticing, he'd never felt particular attraction to one body part before, he didn't have a neck fetish, he just really really liked y/n's neck. The curves, the little beauty mark by her collar bone, the way her throat moves when she laughs, all of it, he wanted to kiss, to nuzzle, to nip at it. 

As she began to put her scarf on Paterson saw that some of her hair was caught up under her coat collar.  
Standing under the cafe awning Paterson took a step closer to y/n and offered his help.

“Here, let me” he said softly as he gently ran his hand from the side of her throat to the back of her neck, disentangling the hair that was caught up under her coat. As his hand lingered on he warm and soft skin he had daydreamed about y/n leant in to his hand.  
Slowly he raised his hand so that he was cupping the side of her face, her eyes were burning into his, the smile on her lips angular as she bit the plump flesh of her bottom lip. Y/n brought her hands up to the top of Patersons chest, instinctively he flexed his pectorals, apparently his body wanted to make an impression. 

Y/n propped herself up onto her tip toes and leaned In as close to Paterson as she could. 

His hand was still on the side of her face, bringing up his other hand to settle at the back of her neck Paterson slowly lowered his head, all the signs were there, she was looking between his eyes and lips, her eyes somehow sparkling now, afire with want. 

The second their lips met y/n balled her fists into Patersons jacket and pulled him in close with a strength that he did not expect.

She tasted like coffee, vanilla, day dreams and lust. A hint of caramel here. A touch of adoration there. It was heady and exhilarating. 

Her lips were softer than he could have imagined, they moved with his eagerly, imparting the unspeakable truth of the depths of their attraction to one another.

Paterson dropped his hand from the side of her face and held y/n steady at her waist, not wanting to let her go, allowing not even the slightest gaps between their bodies.

One of y/n's hands found its way into Patersons hair at the base of his skull and the way that her fingers tickled his scalp left tingles that shot through his entire being.

The unmistakable sensation of y/ns tongue caressing Patersons bottom lip created an uncontrollable moan that escaped his throat and melted into their kiss. 

Tongues stroked.

Teeth nibbled.

Breaths became shallow. 

It wasnt until a passerby wolf whistled that they broke apart.

Only their mouths parted, the hold they had on each other was not so easily relinquished. 

“Wow”. 

With blown pupils and ragged breathes they stared at each other for a moment, grinning wildly. 

There was no going back now, Paterson thought to himself as he lowered his head once more to resume kissing y/n under the cafe awning, after a rain shower on an October Sunday afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is possibly my favorite chapter.  
> I hope you like it.  
> x


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday date part 2

A chill ran in the air as you took a breath, Paterson's eye's were locked on yours as a grin crept on to both of your faces.  
"Wow" was all you could muster to speak before Paterson dipped his head and claimed your lips again.

Urgent but gentle, the way he kissed you made your head spin and your heart thunder. It was more than just a kiss, there was a message being made, a confession, a declaration. 

His hair was between your fingers, silky smooth, thick and healthy.  
The rapid pace of his heart beat thumped against your palm that was flat on his hard chest. The brushed cotton of his shirt was warm to the touch and boy did you enjoy it.

Eventually pulling apart you could not stop the smirk that evolved on your face.

"I'm going to have a hard time not repeating that everytime I see you, you know that right" you whispered slowly as you relaxed your legs and rested back on the flat of your feet.  
Paterson still had his arm around your waist and hand on your neck, his smile goofy and tinged with the pink of a blush.

"That's okay with me" he said low and intimate as he rolled his shoulders back and raised his head a little but never broke eye contact with you.

The small space on the side walk that you occupied could have been under siege, an alien could have landed five feet away from you, a light sabre wielding baddie from a sci fi film could be twirling his cloak and swishing his sabre in the air but none of that could have pulled your focus away from Paterson.

The crinkles in his cheeks from his smile had never seemed so deep, the smile on his face was pure and unstoppable and it was a result from your kiss.  
The hair at the base of his neck was mussed up in all different directions from the attention your hand had been giving it.  
His bottom lip was somehow a plumper version of its former self and a richer shade of pink. As you scanned his face and body in post embrace wonderment you noted that he was doing the same, and that his eyes were lingering on your neck. The memory of the way his fingers had gently caressed the tender skin over your pulse points caused your body to react instantly.  
A shiver ran through you and reluctantly you let go of the hold you had on Paterson's shirt so that you could arrange your scarf in place and pull your coat closer to you. But you decided at the last second to just let your scarf hang over your shoulders, leaving your throat visible and hopefully enticing. 

A clock on a nearby shop front chimed and you both turned to look at the time, the chess tournament started in less than twenty minuets, you had to make a move!

The chill in the air seemed deeper since the rainfall but it gave you a perfectly reason to grab a hold the crook of Paterson's arm as you left the spot of your first kiss. You both agreed that you should go and find Doc before he started his game and wasn't allowed to talk to anyone during the game. Chess matches could take hours – even days- and you wanted Paterson to have time to wish his friend luck before it started. 

Walking through the rest of the market stalls to get to the tournament area your eyes wandered over handmade jewellery, home made preserves and sweets, small wooden sculptures and statues made out of recycled metals.  
A stand with toffee apples made you stop in your tracks, the scent of the cooking sugar and sweet ripe apples momentarily dropped you into a vivid forgotten memory.

You were in your mothers kitchen when you were 6, a similar time of year with rust coloured leaves falling rapidly off trees, a chilly wind blowing from the east and the kitchen in your house being constantly in use. A tray of homemade toffee apples for Trick or Treaters stood on the counter before you and your mother was twirling the last of the apples in the hot toffee. The smile on her face soon spread on your own as you recalled the way her auburn hair was lit by the kitchen lights and how her laughter rang out when you asked if you could lick the toffee bowl when she was done. 

A child dressed up as an ear of corn and another dressed as a pumpkin ran past you shrieking and pulled you out of daydream. The smile stayed on your face as you looked up to Paterson, who was already looking at you, a soft smile playing on his own lips.

“Are you alright?” he asked gently.  
You nodded, still smiling when a familiar figure crossed in the background.

“Over there” you pointed behind him as you saw Doc's flat cap heading into the que for the chess tournament.  
“Hey, Doc!” Paterson called out and you both walked over (you having to jog a little to keep up with his ridiculously long legs).

“Hey you two, you made it. Its nice to see you again” Doc tipped his hat in your direction and you greeted him warmly.  
Letting go of Paterson's arm you leaned forwards to give Doc a small hug,  
“Are you excited?” you asked, rubbing your hands together to warm them, the absence of Paterson's body heat was astoundingly noticeable. 

“I am, I just hope I can get the better of some of these young guys.” he looked over his shoulder with a concerned look pulling at his features.

“You are going to do great” Paterson encouraged his friend. As he clapped his friend on the back in camaraderie you tilted your head a little to the side, it was such a sweet thing to witness. 

Wanting to ease some of Doc's nerves you asked him about his strategy.  
“Have you ever won with a Fool's Mate?” as you asked both men looked at you as if you were speaking Mandarin suddenly.

Doc chuckled slightly, looked at Paterson and then back to you,  
“No, i've not been up against anyone who has made a start so poorly to be able to win that way. Any suggestions for games however are welcome” he seemed genuinely impressed with your question.

“Im no expert but I have read that the Boden Mate is often forgotten about and if you get a chance to win with it you could have a very good game” you smiled as you spoke knowing that Doc was understanding and truly appreciating your input.  
“But im sure you are going to do great, from what I saw of the game you were playing with yourself you should be able to get your opponent to surrender their knights before the half way mark. And dont forget, the long game is about more than protecting your queen.” you gave him a knowing look as he nodded in agreement. Before anyone else could speak a rotund man in a high viz jacket stood on a haybale and announced over a megaphone that it was time for the contestants to line up to have their opponents picked.  
After wishing Doc luck Paterson led you over to a que for a hot drink stall.

“Do you play chess?” he asked barely hiding his interest.  
Giggling slightly you shook your head.  
“I do a bit, but not like Doc, mostly I read chess and I watch my Aunts play. New Years in Dorset often includes a five hour duel between my aunts and the chess board. If I go out to spend time with Mary and Shelly and come back to chess pieces all over the floor and my Aunts on different couches. I stay in and act as umpire otherwise those old biddies make John MacEnroe look like he acted professionally in the 80's” the laughter that erupted from Paterson turned a few heads. 

“You know tennis too?” he asked with laughter still in his voice.

“Again, my aunts influence. They send me updates from Wimbledon as if the internet isnt a thing. I dont think your allowed to live in England if you dont follow Wimbledon. They like to keep me in the loop” you finished as you checked out the drinks board of the nearby stall. A hot chocolate was sounding pretty good about now.

“Thats nice of them. And who are Mary and Shelly?” Paterson's memory for small details impressed you, the inquisitiveness of his questions was endearing and you enjoyed getting to see his reactions as you explained your Aunts rescued donkeys to him.

You moved slowly in the que for the drinks stall when Paterson excused himself for a moment leaving you with your thoughts.

This had to be hands down the loveliest Sunday you had enjoyed in sometime. The golden sky was casting its autumnal glow on everything it touched. The rain drops that still clung on to windows and table tops sparkled in the afternoon sun, the puddles on the ground reflecting the brightness from above and every gust of wind rippled them like a breeze over molten gold. 

As sods law would predict the line moved much faster in Paterson's absence and soon you were the first in line, but Paterson was no where to be seen. But as good as his memory was, your own was pretty darn good too.

The pretty barista greeted you and asked for your order.

“One hot chocolate with whipped cream and one large black coffee, thank you” you grinned up as you remembered that all Paterson had ever ordered was strong black coffee, and the memory of how small the mugs had looked in his hands still put a smile on your face. You paid quickly incase Paterson came back and insisted, you were going to treat him to this one.  
Just as your drinks were ready Paterson reappeared with a small brown paper bag, nothing was visible from inside it and your curiosity peaked.

“What have you got their mr?” you asked as you tried to peer into the bag.  
“Something for later. What magic did you weave to get that line to go down?” he nodded at the line for the hot drinks stand that had doubled in size and come to a halt once more as you departed it.

“Nothing too taxing. I got you a black coffee, is that alright?” you asked, hoping to have got his order right as you handed him the cup.

“That's great, thank you” he said as he took his cup from you. In his hands the venti cup looked average size. As he rearranged his hands you tried again to glimpse inside the bag but only saw a piece of pretty orange ribbon with black polka dots on.

“No peeking!” he said as he swept the bag out of sight.

You gasped in mock shock but then began giggling like a teenager and bit your lip as you both walked towards the chess tournament so you could find Doc.

He was seated on the far right of the row of tables. 

The tournament began and you were fascinated by how everything was organised. 

Doc's opponent was a 40 something gentleman who looked like he was geography teacher that loved his job and had at least one large dog.

As the games began you and Paterson walked a circuit around each pair playing. Each had their own little crowd to wind around. Listening in to the other spectators was like deciphering a secret code as they all spoke in chess moves and you did your best to answer all the questions Paterson threw at you about that you were overhearing.  
As the first game finished on the opposite side from Doc Paterson walked over the see the victor of the first match but you wandered over to be in Doc's eyeline. Running your eyes over the game you could see that Doc was actually pretty close to winning as along as his opponent intended on sticking to his current strategy. You smiled, not looking at Doc but knowing he had glanced at you.  
Moving to be at the sideline of the game you sipped your drink and internally whooped when Doc took another piece from his opponent. 

A small crowd began to gather around you and Doc's game, Paterson reappeared behind you and whispered gently.  
“Is Doc doing ok?”

The small hint of concern in his tone was so endearing. Paterson kept his head close to your shoulder so as you turned slightly to reply you spoke softly pretty much right in his ear.  
“I think he is going to win in five moves.” You nuzzled your nose gently on his cheek and then returned your attention to the game in front of you as Paterson drew closer to him by gently wrapping on arm over your shoulders.

The hot chocolate in your hands was still incredibly hot and you sipped with caution. The sweet scent whirled around you, momentarily your eyes unfocussed, the scent of chocolate, the glow of the autumnal sky and the presence of Paterson's arm over your shoulder were all you could feel. 

Contentment.  
Warmth.  
Affection.

The crowd around you broke out in applause and you were startled out of your daze.  
Doc had won the game.

“Five moves, just like you said!” Paterson said in amazement as the crowd patted Doc's back and the game officials took notes on the winning moves.  
A broad smiled graced your face and you clapped as best you could to congratulate Doc.

Once Doc had ended the game he was spirited away to receive his cash prize. He was coy about being praised by the strangers in the crowd and as Paterson and you had held back in approaching he made his own way over to you.

“Thanks so much for coming guys, I think you might have been my lucky charms!” he gave you a hug and shook Patersons hand with enthusiasm.

“Hey, next time you lovebirds are in the bar drinks are on me you hear!” he chuckled out. 

A few more people from the crowd came over to chat to Doc so you and Paterson ducked out gracefully. The afternoon was still beautiful even as the light was fading, the chill was deepening and the market stalls had begun to close for the day.

“What would you like to do next?” Paterson asked as he finished his coffee and disposed of his coffee cup in trash can.

“How do you feel about dinner?” you asked, a plan forming in your mind as you finished your drink.

“Yeah, dinner sounds great, would you like to choose where?” he gently took hold of your hand as he asked.

Looking down at your joined hands you couldn't help but to give him a little squeeze of appreciation.

“Yes please. Would you like to come to my home for dinner? I'd love to cook for you”.

Paterson began nodding before he answered.

“I'd really like that” his firm tone and smile warmed your heart more than a hot drink ever could.

“Great! Let's go!” you skipped a little as you headed to the bus stop. Patersons long strides were not affected at all and it made you both laugh.

As you waited for the bus your mind ran with ideas of what it would be like have Paterson in your home.

Every single one of them felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> Im sorry i left such a long time between the last update and this one. Life was awesome then shit then hectic and now just a bit of everything.
> 
> I hope this makes up for a little bit of it!!!
> 
> I have plenty still lined up for this story and after the next few weeks things should have settled down enough for me to get back in and finish this little love story.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth the wait.
> 
>  
> 
> As ever thank you so very much for reading, i hope you stick around for the fun i have planned.


	17. seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time at y/n house!

Sitting together on the bus was a new scenario for Paterson and y/n. Despite travelling on a bus together most days this was the first time they got to enjoy a journey together as passengers.  
When they had boarded Paterson was slightly surprised to see his colleague Tony behind the steering wheel, he greeted Paterson in his normal style but raised his eyebrows when he saw y/n with him. A wide smile spread over his face and he nodded in approval to Paterson when y/n took her seat.  
Trying not to blush Paterson joined y/n and they started their journey to y/n's home.  
Y/n spoke of how much fun she had been having, how this part of town was somewhere she hadn't spent much time in and how much she appreciated Paterson inviting her out. As he listened Paterson became increasingly anxious.

How should he interpret this invitation?  
What did y/n want to do this evening?  
What did he want to do this evening?

Staring out of the window as these thoughts crossed his mind Paterson found himself zoning out completely until y/n took hold of his hand and gave him a little squeeze.

“Dont worry, its just dinner” her voice was soft and low, clearly she could read minds as well as work all her other magic over him. 

Paterson glanced down and then back up to y/n. 

Her kind eyes stayed on his and her mouth made a small endearing smile. He smiled back and nodded, relief somehow flooding his system as he looked at how small y/n's hand was in his, a perfectly enclosed fit.

The heavens opened as the bus swept around a corner and they both turned to the window. Streaks of water ran down at such a rapid pace the next lashing of rain hit before the first could make its mark on the glass. 

As the outside world was blurred with a watery film y/n kept hold of Patersons hand. 

She tilted her face to stare at the top corner of the window, where a small amount of water was gradually leaking into the bus, silently running down the window and towards the shoulder of the passenger infront of y/n. With her free hand y/n took a tissue out of her coat pocket and wedged it between the window and the seat edge, creating a barrier between the water and the lady infront of her.

Paterson smiled and ran his free hand through his hair.

Before long they had reached y/n's stop. As they left the bus Tony saluted Paterson with a knowing grin and cheeky glint in his eye.

The rain was still coming down hard so y/n gave her umbrella to Paterson who insisted on holding it over the both of them. To make sure they were both as covered as possible y/n had to stay very close to Paterson and as she looped her arms around his torso Paterson had to take a deep breath in to keep his mind on the task at hand.

“Im just in the building at the end of the block, with your long legs and me jogging we should be there really quick” y/n laughed as she spoke, pointing to the tall cream building at the very end of the road.

“Ok. Yeah, lets go” Paterson said as he focussed on the feeling of y/n's body being so close to his. He could feel the curve of her hip, the swell of her chest and the warmth of her breath as she spoke.

They made a dash for it. 

Pelting rain hit them from both sides as the wind could not decide which direction to send the rain, so it went everywhere. Splashing in puddles beneath them, soon they were laughing under a stoop as y/n took the umbrella back from Paterson and folded it down.  
As they entered the building Paterson appreciated the modest décor in the communal stairway and liked that there was a well appointed window on every level.  
Y/n's apartment was on the second floor and after ascending the stairs Paterson was invited in to y/n's home.

“Let me take your coat and get you a towel” y/n said as she kicked off her shoes and placed them on a mat by the door, Paterson copied her actions. Once she had taken his coat y/n disappeared for a moment giving Paterson a few seconds to take in the world around him.

Calming earthy tones covered the walls and house plants were positioned just so the splash of green contrasted nicely with the light in the hallway. Every free wall was covered in bookcases. 

That did not surprise Paterson. 

He gravitated into the sitting room and he stood infront of the biggest bookcase on the wall opposite from the bay window.

Every shelf was adorned with photography, art prints, candles and mementos from y/n's life.

There seemed to be a theme to each shelf. 

The top was full of small old editions of classic books and aged photos of who Paterson assumed to be y/n's family.   
One photo centred on the shelf was sepia, it was of a small girl and a woman and it looked like they were dancing. It took him a moment to realise but it was in taken in y/n's shop, he recognised the black and white tile floor and the shape of the bookcases behind the dancing duo.

As he focussed on the profile of the woman and child Paterson realised it must have been of y/n and her mother. They really did have the same nose. Paterson smiled, he raised his hand to pick it up and look closer but thought better of himself, it was in pride of place, not a speck of dust on it and clearly important to y/n. 

He quickly scanned the other shelves and soon understood y/n's organising. A shelf for biographies, travel, astronomy and world history that was carefully curated with photos of holidays, items from different countries and small grouping of small interesting stones around a small succulent terrarium.  
Half of one shelf was devoted to Harry Potter. A hard back and paper back edition of each book and then a couple of books on the artwork of the movies. The rest of that shelf was full of high fantasy titles. Paterson had heard of most but the rest were new to him. The item surrounding the books on this shelf were eclectic at best. An owl candle, a small display box with a circular gold necklace with a glass sand timer inside, a quill, a sonic screwdriver, some crystals and a small Tardis all sat neatly across the length of the shelf.

The shelf that y/n had devoted to poets and artists was probably Patersons favourite. American classics, English classics, ancient Greek poets, contemporary poets, sculptors, painters, architects, fashion designers, photographers and a small group of newly published writers that Paterson didn't recognise filled up the shelf perfectly.  
A few small statues, a small ceramic vase with a flower in and a framed print of the Brooklyn bridge were dotted artfully over the shelf. After reading all the titles of the books Paterson ran his eyes over the framed picture. Carefully wedged into the bottom corner was a once folded but now carefully flattened piece of paper. He recognised his writing immediately. It was the poem he had written about y/n. He traced the edge of the paper against the glass with his fingertips leaving the slightest smudge of rain from his fingers on the glass of the frame.

Paterson didn't realise he was smiling until his lips had parted over his teeth.

She kept it. And put it on display.   
Paterson could swear he felt his heart fill with something greater than he could recognise. He felt heat rise to his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

“I'd like you to sign that for me, if you don't mind” y/n's voice rang out softly from behind Paterson, making him drop his hand as if he been caught touching something he shouldn't have. He twirled around to find y/n gazing at him. He had not even heard her return from the hall.

Y/n leaned against the doorway, a towel draped over her shoulders and one being offered to him in her outstretched hand.   
Feeling rather bashful Paterson took a step forwards as he mumbled over his words.

“Urhm, yeah, sure if you want” taking hold of the towel Paterson gripped the soft fabric in his hands and found it warm and plush.

“Yes please” she smiled back at him.  
Looking back to y/n's face Paterson studied the way that she was focusing on his face. Her bottom lip was moist from having been bitten after she had smiled at him. Her cheeks were blushed and rosy. 

Taking a step towards her Paterson felt under a trance, he rested one hand on her shoulder and leaned down to place a gentle yet meaningful kiss on her waiting lips.

“Hmm, thank you. So, how hungry are you?” Y/n purred as they parted.

“Yeah, im pretty hungry” just as Paterson was going to lean down and kiss y/n again his stomach made an almighty grumble, making y/n giggle wildly.

“Ok Mr, lets get you some food. Do you want to help or to watch?” a naughty sparkle glistened in y/n's eye.

“I'd love to help” Paterson replied, blushing sheepishly, his anatomy betraying his attempt at being suave.

“Great!” Y/n took Paterson by the hand and led him into the kitchen.

Over the next hour and forty minuets y/n and Paterson created a lovely meal together, chatting, laughing and working side by side. Y/n guided Paterson as she followed a recipe from memory for roast chicken and a wide array of roasted and steamed veggies.   
When it came time to serve Paterson had to stifle a laugh when y/n pulled out a small step stool so she could reach the serving plate for the chicken, the little stool gave her only a little more reach but her persistence was so endearing to Paterson.   
Stretching to her tip toes y/n seemed to be struggling so Paterson offered.

“Can I?” as he approached.

Turning on the stool a coy smile played on her lips as she rolled her eyes a little.   
Y/n conceded and nodded as Paterson walked the few steps towards her.  
Paterson reached up and carefully grabbed the large plate y/n had been trying to grasp.   
Staying on her position on the stool y/n used her new height to her advantage and the second Paterson had placed the plate on the counter top y/n's hands were on his shoulders and her lips were on his neck.  
As her hands twirled Paterson so they were facing eachother her lips never stopped leaving a scorching line of kisses along the column of his throat, up to his ear lobe (which received a nibbling so thorough Paterson closed his eyes and completely lost track of his thoughts) and then she left the most tender kiss on his lips.

“Thank you for all your help” y/n cooed as she hopped off the step stool. Shaking his head a little and blinking rapidly in an attempt to focus on the here and now all Paterson could let out was a dorky chuckle as he spoke.

“Your welcome” turning in place he watched as y/n effortlessly plated up their dinner and nodded to the door. 

The dinner table had been set during their preparation time but Paterson had not fully appreciated it before now.  
Surrounded by book cases, lit tealights in small jars and next to a large window the table setting was cosy and bordering romantic.  
Y/n poured two glasses of apple cider with their dinner and they ate in a comfortable silence, interspersed with jovial conversation about anything and everything.

The light outside soon faded. Amber streaks were etched into the sky, soon dimming as the coming night took hold. 

When plates were cleared away and both Paterson and y/n settled on the sofa Paterson allowed himself to take lingering looks at y/n in the light of the setting sun.

He had just asked about her home and she was telling him about how long she had been in this apartment. And he knew he should have been paying more attention to what she was saying, but with the light of the twilight reflecting in her eyes all Paterson could do was try not to gawp too obviously. When she turned her head and placed her drink down he watched on as her loose hair shifted from her shoulder and fell over her face. His hand was brushing her hair behind her ear before he knew he was moving. 

Turning back to face him Paterson gulped when he saw the blown pupils in y/n's eyes and the new look of a huntress on her features.

As his hand lingered in her hair y/n closed the distance between them. 

Their lips met with the sweet apprehension of a new romance, seeking permission and acceptence, which he gave with enthusiasm. 

Paterson moved his hand to rest on the back of y/n's head, her hair cascading through his fingers.

Y/n in turn ran one hand through Patersons hair while the other grasped onto his shirt with ferocity.  
Kissing like this was kind of new to Paterson. 

He had not had many girlfriends as a teenager and only a couple before Laura so 'making out' was not something he was totally aquainted with, but he was pretty sure that was what they were now doing.

Paterson wrapped one arm around y/n's waist and moaned gently when she pressed her body even closer to his.

This was utterly intoxicating to him. She was like a siren, not even needing a voice to reel him in. Willingly Paterson would have come running for just one kiss like this. But here he was, kissing y/n on her sofa, the dying light of the evening shrouding their passion with the oncoming night.

Hands roamed, giggles escaped and breaths became shallow. 

Y/n shifted so that she was kneeling on the sofa, facing Patersons slightly turned body. He was in half a mind to scoop her up and place her on his lap when a shrill ringing from the other side of the room made them both jump.

An orange light lit up the face of y/n's house phone.

“Let it ring” y/n said in a breathy whisper as she began laying seige on the delicate skin behind his ear.

All he could do was nod. Any attempt at words would have resulted in an embarrassing moan.

As the phone rang out the generic answer machine message played and Paterson hoped that the beep at the end was all they were going to hear. 

Luck was not entirely on his side in this particular moment.

“Darling girl are you there? Cora said I shouldnt ring this early, that you might still be on your date with Mr tall dark and poetic, but I just wanted to hear more!”.

The pleasant tones of an older ladies voice played over the answer machines speaker.

The second that the woman began speaking y/n propelled herself off the sofa and in the direction of the phone. But she misjudged the distance and in stead of the grabbing the cordless phone, she sent it hurtling under one of the book cases.

“Shit, shit shit!” y/n groaned as she scrabbled around trying to reach the handset, in hope of silencing the machine. 

Which was still very clearly playing the incoming message loud and clear.

“Oh do pick up, any second now Cora is going to barge in and stop me asking you about the size of the mans hands. You know what that say...” 

Paterson was holding both hands to his mouth to keep from laughing, y/n was lying flat on the floor with one arm under a bookcase chanting  
“Please stop talking Jett, please stop talking” as she searched in vain.

“Well, clearly you are either out still trying to woo the poet of Paterson or you could be engaged in some rather more fun activities. Either way, have fun! Be safe and dont forget to tell me all the details!” 

Y/n groaned loudly with exasperation and shuffled along the floor, her efforts still fruitless in search of the phones hand piece.

“Cora do you have a message for y/n?” another lady started speaking, distance from the phone slightly muffling her words.

“Leave the poor girl to her fun Jett, now come and help me with Bernards diabetes medicine!”

A loud sigh played played on the machine before Jett signed off

“Ok Darling girl, call me back, I want salacious details of your activities and I want them soon! We love you” and then the phone clicked off.

The silence was oppresive.

“I am SO sorry” y/s said, still lying on the floor, one hand still under a bookcase, the other covering her face in shame.

Paterson was shaking with silent giggles. 

Laughter backing his voice Paterson moved off the sofa and joined y/n on the floor as he spoke.

“Its ok. Family can embarrass more than anyone else. They sound sweet, was that the aunts from England you were telling me about?” he scanned the space under the bookcase as he spoke, y/n propping herself up on her elbow to make space for Paterson.

“Yes. And I am going to kill Jett. I swear I have not been ranting to them about...” placing a hand over her face again Paterson could see the mortification on y/n's face, even with her hand in the way.

“Hey, I mean it, your kooky aunts did nothing wrong. Its sweet that they care like that. Though I am curious about how you are going to tell them about why you didn't answer the phone”.

“Jett knew exactly what she was doing. That woman has a wicked sense of well, everything.” Paterson watched as y/n took a deep breath and shook her hair around her face. 

He leaned in close, only to reach further under the book case and grab hold of the phone, that was resting up against the wall a the very back. 

As Paterson handed over the phone y/n started laughing and Paterson joined her. He was definitely not going to forget this evening in a hurry.

“Who is Bernard?” Paterson asked suddenly, the thought bursting into his mind.

Y/n snorted with laughter and then answered  
“The cat” before she hugged Paterson and laughed into his shoulder.

Patersons mind was filled with so many questions, emotions and thoughts as they sat on the floor and laughed together. But all he could focus on was the smile on y/n's face and the sensation on her hand touching his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most hectic three months of my life have just come to a close.
> 
> I fully hope and intend to have a much better update schedule (or something close to one) over the next few weeks. Running up to xmas.
> 
> hahahaha who am i kidding. But i promise i will try!  
> I have so many fun ideas for this story! I was going to end it with halloween but i might keep going till xmas or new years eve, get a bit of drama in, maybe a little angst. See where it takes me.
> 
> Thank you for your patience, your kind words, your kudos.   
> Its so incredibly inspiring to know that there are people out there wanting to know where i am going to take this story. 
> 
> You are the best. 
> 
> thankyoooooooooooooooooooooo


	18. Eighteen

The phone call from you aunts put a stopper on the passion that had been flaring between you and Paterson.

As it was a Sunday night he decided it was time to head home. Standing by the front door of your apartment you were about to open the door when Paterson held out his hand offering up the small paper bag that he had brought home from the market to you.

“What's this?” a blush spread across your cheeks and chest as you peered into the bag.

“I wanted to get you a proper birthday gift” Paterson fiddled with his jacket in his hands as you pulled out a bar of handmade Clementine soap, a soy candle with lavender sprigs delicately placed on the edges and a toffee apple, wrapped up with orange ribbon with black dots on. This small bag of gifts held the items that had caught your eye the most during your afternoon together.

“Oh Paterson” your eyes misted as you glanced back up from your gifts.

“Thank you, thank you so much” you hugged him tightly. The embrace was warm, close and you never wanted it to end. 

But after an almost awkward amount of time, you pulled apart and smiled.

After saying your goodbyes and ending Paterson's visit with a rather delicious goodbye kiss in the doorway of your building, you waved to him out as a taxi waited, ready to take Paterson home. The rain had not let up and you had insisted on making sure he got home quickly so that he had a nice night before Monday morning rolled around. 

As his cab joined traffic you ran your index finger over the tender skin of your bottom lip, the memory of Paterson's mouth still tingled over the delicate flesh.  
The second he was out of sight you rushed back into your home, locking the door behind you and taking a moment before grabbing the telephone.

Speed dialing your aunts as you settled down into the sofa, you were not surprised when the phone was answered after only one ring.

“Hello?” your aunt Jett answered, her giddy tone indicated that she knew it was you calling, they did have caller ID but you knew it was just her, and the way she knew things sometimes.

You began ranting without so much as a hello.

“Why, in the name of all that is holy, would you leave a message like that! He was right here Jett, we were having a wonderful time until you called!” the exasperated tone in your voice conveyed even more stress than your words. Jett's chuckles only grew louder as you continued.

“Are you seriously trying to scare him off? You are so lucky he laughed it off but I am furious with you! I was absolutely mortified!” you threw a pillow off the sofa as Jett only laughed on on the other side of the atlantic.

“How was I suppose to know he was there?” she chortled out.  
“And what was keeping you both so busy that either of you couldn't answer the phone?” her tone changed to one of mockery and innuendo.   
She knew what had kept you from answering, she just wanted you to say it. Your anger had an annoying tendency to make you run your mouth, you couldn't help the tirade of anxiety that came out. 

“We were fooling around alright, we were making out on the sofa and if you hadnt have called, well, he might still be here” you exhaled sharply, the memory instantly burning a smile onto your face and a blush to your cheeks. Biting your lip you tried to hide the fact you were smiling as you realized that you were totally head over heels for the man. 

“HA!” Jett exclaimed with real triumph.

“Cora, you owe me a tenner!” Jett called away from the phone.

“You two had a bet on! Oh my god!” you shook your head as you spoke, those two were too much sometimes.

“Oh it was only a little fun. Or a lot of fun for you i'm guessing” she goaded you for more but you kept silent. In your minds eye you could see the the grin on her face, the deepening wrinkles on the sides of her pretty green eyes and the wiggling of her eyebrows as she would look at you with sparkling eyes.

“Ahaha, oh yes, I know that silence and I know that smile currently sitting on that pretty face of yours my Darling girl. You enjoy yourself, if he is half as good as you told me he was I have a feeling we may even get a chance to meet this fine fellow” her tone was clear and you knew she meant what she had said, all hints of mockery and teasing had gone. 

You were a little shocked at her words but they hit home about how you must have mentioned Paterson to her before, and now that you had a second to think about it, you could recall at least two occasions where you may have gone into some detail about how lovely and kind and attractive he is over the phone. 

“Listen, I really really like him Aunty, I want this to work. The way I feel when Im around him, how just having him around can settle me sometimes, I just...” a series of emotions flashed through your body and in your silence your aunt continued your line of thought.

“You want him to think as highly of you as you do of him. What you truly want is for the two of you to find a comfortable balance between the differences in one another so that the both of you can revel In your chosen paths, together.”

“Oh man” you spoke, barely audible, as your aunt had eloquently described the whirl of emotions fluttering in your head and exploding in your heart. 

She was right. You wanted for Paterson to be happy immersing himself in his writing and taking pride in his job. With you thriving at the store by his side.

“You are smitten at the very least my Darling girl. The second you allow the truth to settle around you and stop your fears from having the ruling hand, you will find yourself in a world of happiness.” 

Sighing out loud you knew she was right. Jett had a way with words and deciphering emotions even with the ocean between you. 

“I already feel really happy though. But what if...” the nagging fear in your head began to rear its ugly self but Jett slayed the beast before It could find its footing. Her tone was soft but there was motherly undercurrent of authority that made you sit up and listen intently.

“No what ifs. There is no use in worry, you only suffer twice that way. Just let it happen my darling. Even Coralie said that you seemed buoyant with love when you two spoke last. Just let time work its magic. There is no way that the man isn't already completely enamoured with you, no chance. He feels just how you do. You'll see.You are wonder, you are light..” she began the rhyme that your mother had said to you every night just before bedtime, you joined her for the last line.

“You are the love that makes my world bright”. You smiled softly, you hadn't heard or spoken that rhyme in more years than you could remember.

“I love you too Jett. Just no more prank calls please” your hand had rested on your chest as she spoke and the love that you felt from your aunt made your heart swell.

“Okay sweetheart. Now off to bed with you, its Sunday night and you have a long week ahead of you” the way Jett spoke, with such certainty and unseen knowledge confused you sometimes, how could she be so right, all the damn time? Sure Halloween was coming up this week but that was it really, the heavy duty thanksgiving prep was still awhile away. 

“Goodnight Aunty, send my love to Coralie. I love you both.” you signed off and sighed.

With the lights blown out and apartment settled, you climbed into bed. For a second you wished Paterson had a cell phone so you could text him goodnight, but then you shook that thought away.

He was content without one, and so you would learn to deal with that. 

Instant gratification comes with the sending and receiving of instant messages on phones and computers to such a degree that the longing and pining for another was not so dire in this day and age.  
In the worlds of your favourite Austen and Dickens novels love letters would takes weeks or months to arrive at their destination, making those in love, but at a distance, suffer in the silence of waiting. You had no reason to suffer, but the longing to still be in Patersons company was an almost satisfying ache from within. 

The light of the moon broke through the rain clouds just enough for you to see a glimpse of light through your window. Contentment washed over you and then sleep followed with a comforting embrace.

The following days were spent with coy smiles on your journeys to and from work, a new word of the day still provided by Paterson and noted in your planner. 

Fun and frantic days at the shop and the sweetest phone calls with Paterson after work became a new habit that you were happy to welcome into your routine. You technically shared a meal together most nights as you both used the loud speaker function to chat as you had your own meals in your own homes. The newness of your situation kept you from asking him over again so soon, but if you both had not made arrangements by the weekend you would be asking him out on a date no question.

Sooner than you realised Halloween arrived and you headed into work a little earlier than normal.   
Paterson welcomed you onto the bus and made you blush as he looked over your outfit for the day. Despite your lacy dress being under your coat the black and white tights, pointy boots and purple tinged makeup was clearly enough for him to guess you were ready for the spookiest day of the year. 

“Good morning” your smile was wicked and wide as you took your usual seat.  
“Good morning” Paterson's smile lit up his eyes as he gazed at you a little longer while other passengers boarded the bus.

The morning was grey and cold, but dry at least.  
Amber and brown leaves scuttled across the side walk and into the road as the breeze whipped them in every direction and the light of day was slowly growing on the horizon to illuminate the sky in shades of smokey white and pale blues.

Since you had woken that morning you had been feeling a little twitchy, as if you had already downed two large coffee's, even though you had only had a cup of tea.   
Stretching your hands out and rolling your neck you hoped it was only the anticipation of your day ahead. Sometimes when you had felt like this in the past you had endured really tough days. Bad days at work, trying times with relationships or even when your car had broken down half way on a journey into the city. Shaking those thoughts from your mind you refocused on your surroundings.

A man seated opposite you was wearing a tie with a vampire on. 

Someone a few seats away was listening to the monster mash, and the tinny excess volume was travelling across the bus like a light smoke, noticeable but not annoying. 

Every shop window you passed was littered with pumpkins and the orange orbs brightened even the blandest of displays.

As Paterson pulled up at your stop you let your hand hover over the small change dish at his side as you said your brief farewell. You heard Paterson chuckle as he saw the small bundle of candy corn you left for him to enjoy. Turning to see him pick up the sweets he waved goodbye as he closed the doors of the bus. Being able to see Paterson almost every day (as long as your timings lined up) was a true joy that you valued highly in your day to day life.

Halloween in your shop was a real fun day.  
Many little monsters came through the threshold of your doors and each one was more cheeky and adorable as the last.  
Every little witch delighted in the resemblance of their outfit and yours. Some mini demons giggled with abandon at the sight of the large bowl of candy you had left out for the earliest of trick or treaters. And the most classic of bed sheet ghosts thoroughly enjoyed it when you only noted their presence after they had said “Boo!”

By lunch time a steady stream of customers had enchanted the start of your day making it pass with supernatural speed. Sitting in your little office, books of all sizes and ages stacked evenly around you, your mind wandered as you demolished your spicy tomatoe and chicken pasta. You wondered if Paterson was having his lunch now. Where did he go to eat? How much time did he get for his break? What goodies did he like to put in his lunch box?

Just as you were going to take another bite your phone began to ring. Paterson's name lit up the screen and you fumbled to answer.

“Hi!” 

“Hey y/n how is your halloween so far?”

“Really fun thanks. How about yours? Many ghouls taking the bus today?”

“No more than usual”

A snort of laughter erupted from your mouth and you were glad to have a napkin to hand as some pasta escaped your lips.

“Did you have any plans for this evening?” Patersons question was unexpected but a smile grew as you figured where he may lead with it.

“Nothing special after closing the shop, why do you ask?” you tried to keep the smile from your voice but you knew you failed.

“Would you like to come for a drink at the bar with me? It would be nice to see you off of the bus again” his confession was so gentle you melted a little in your chair.

“I would love to! What time did you have in mind?” 

Your feet gleefully kicked out under the table in front of you as Paterson answered with a perfect time for you.

“Perfect! I'll come straight from the shop! Thank you, Paterson, Im really excited about this” you gushed before you could stop it.

“Great, i'll see you later then” he sounded so happy it was contagious.

“Yes you will, bye” you bit your lip as you spoke.

“Bye” Paterson's voice was soft and you thought you could hear a smile in his words.

After finishing your lunch you set to enjoying the afternoon.  
The sun began to set and the cloud coverage made the sky darken even more prematurely than usual. 

To really show off the lights in your window display and the ones you had strung around the store you closed the large shutters between the window and the store. You usually left them open, they were just original security shutters, with the metal ones outside of the shop you thought they were pretty unnecessary. Even at night you didn't see much point in closing them but they blocked all the natural light from the shop – apart from what came in through the door. The darkness really made the atmosphere for halloween.

As the day ended you and Clara chatted while you cleaned the shop.

“Hey, do you need me to pull any extra hours in the next few weeks? My college schedule is lightening up and I could use a few more hours if you have them” Clara asked with a weary tone.

“Actually yes, I'll be needing some more help as the other holidays approach. Let me go over the rotas and ill let you know what I need. You know I am always happy to give you more hours if I can. Text me when your free and ill see when I can fit you in” you smiled as you spoke and Clara beamed at you. 

Shutting up the shop only took 20 or so minutes and as you hugged clara goodbye you were suddenly full of excitement for your evening.

Taking the bus from the other corner of your block you would make it to the bar in good time.

There were trick or treaters along every street you passed and a group of older kids were loitering by one of the local parks, throwing a pumpkin between them you hoped it was not one someone had spent time decorating.

When you arrived at the bar you were thrilled to see Paterson sitting at the bar with an empty seat and full glass of red wine waiting beside him.

“Hey there” you snaked your hand across the broad expanse of Paterson's shoulders and he turned to meet your gaze.

“Hi!” he looked genuinely happy to see you.

Kissing him lightly on the cheek you took your place beside him and hopped up onto the bar stool.

“I got you a glass of wine, I hope its one you like” he said with a little apprehension in his words.

“Thank you, im sure its lovely” you lifted the glass to your nose, sniffed it appreciatively and then took a sip.

It was a dry and fruity Merlot. Your favourite.

You told Paterson as much and his face lit up at your approval.

Over the next two hours you and Paterson covered so many topics of conversation you felt like you had found entire worlds of knowledge behind Patersons eyes.  
At some points you just sat and listened as Paterson spoke about his military experience, the men and women he worked with, his favourite time of day to write and even the type of pen he liked the most.   
When you were speaking and answering the thoughtful questions Paterson would put to you it took a lot of your focus not to loose your train of thought. The expressions that came over Paterson as you spoke changed with minute alterations but each one was enchanting to you. Watching his eyebrows knit together with a touch on concern as you told him more details about your life after losing your mother made you cover his large hand with your much smaller one. As you told him all about your fun time meeting Clara for the first time in New York city at a book convention his eyes stretched into small slits as he laughed along with your story.   
Before long Doc rang the last call bell and you saw that it was nearly closing time.

“Thank you for a lovely evening Paterson” you words were a little muffled as you put your coat back on and as you stood Paterson helped you straighten your collar.

“Thank you for coming out with me again. I really enjoy spending time with you” his hand lingered on your shoulder as he spoke.

Closing the distance between the two of you by hopping on your tip toes you kissed his smiling lips gently. Not losing sight of your location you stepped back before you could become enraptured with Patersons lips. 

“Would you like to do something with me this weekend?” you asked, before you chickened out. 

“Yes, absolutely” Paterson nodded with enthusiasm, as if the intention in his words could have been lost.

“Great. I'll call you” Paterson walked you out of the bar and waited with you till your Uber arrived. It was late and dark on a thursday evening, and with a full day of work ahead of you tomorrow you didnt want to have to wait on the buses less frequent evening runs.

“See you In the morning?” you asked, hopeful and a little tired.

“Yes. Sleep well” Paterson kissed you once more before your cab beeped its horn gently, announcing its arrival.  
“Goodnight” was all you could sigh out as you got in the back of the car.

The drive home flashed by in a few minuets and then you were home again and ready for bed. 

After checking your bag and turning out the light in your hallway your hands started to tingle again, just like they had in the morning. Stretching them out with the rest of your body you dismissed the feeling. Just the last moments of excess energy making themselves apparent, that must be it. Clambering into bed you let your mind wander around what you could get up to with Paterson at the weekend. 

You'd have to think quick as it was only a day away.

Somewhere in your day dreaming sleep took you and vivid dreams of scattered leaves and a journey imprinted in your mind. Clouds passing and rolling hills lush with trees blurred in your dream.

With a startled gasp you sat up, the ring of your phone had abruptly put a stop to your dream. The screen on your phone lit up in the dark. 

It was 4.50am.

The caller Id displaying the name AmberStone.

They were your security firm for the shop.

Your hands still tingled as you answered the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant thank you all enough for putting up with my erratic posting at the moment.  
> Despite delays i still have some ground to cover with this story so i hope your still enjoying it and you all have saintly patience as it appears.  
> Your comments give me real, tangible life. 
> 
> They keep me from giving up. Sometimes that feels like the only option. But then one of you goes and says something kind and supportive. 
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you.


	19. Nineteen

Walking home after spending the evening with y/n, Paterson couldn't help but admire every spooky decoration and pumpkin that made him think of her. 

Having kept his undivided attention on her for the the duration of their time in the bar, Paterson chuckled lightly to himself as he recalled the way y/n had snorted with laughter at something he had said. She had seemed almost embarrassed about her reaction but then she caught his gaze and blushed. 

He must have been staring.   
He couldn't help it. 

She positively glowed with light as the night had progressed. 

Their conversation had flowed effortlessly all night, tiny aspects of each others lives becoming talking points for more time than they had probably been thought about when they had happened.   
Paterson could not remember a time when he had been so enthralled with a person. 

As he arrived home he set out making his lunch for the following day, arranging his uniform and then heading down into his writing room.

Inspiration had been in surplus this past month and he had to pull out a new pen. 

Paterson never used a new pen in his book until he had given it a good test run on a scrap piece of paper or the back of an envelope to make sure it wasn't going to leave a large splodge of ink on its first contact or not work until he was three sentences in. 

As his fingers flew across the pages, filling them with thoughts and musings, Paterson yawned suddenly. Glancing at his watch he did a double take when he saw the time. He had one more line that needed to escape his mind before he could call it a night.

_A wonderment has never been this bright before._

Closing his book and placing the pen in its new home under the elastic of his book, Paterson headed to bed, his mind still on the image of y/n's smiling face.

As was his usual habit Paterson woke without the need of an alarm. His precious watch showed 6.11am which was just early enough for Paterson to jump in the shower before work. Once he was dressed and caffinated Paterson made his way to work.

The morning was dark and foggy. For the first time this autumn Paterson could properly see his breath mist around him when he exhaled and he had to shove his hands deep into his pockets to keep the chill off.  
There was a hint of wood smoke in the air that Paterson put down to bonfires being popular around this time, especially as his neighbourhood had some large gardens which were perfect for fires that helped get rid of piled up leaves and for toasting marshmellows. 

As he approached the bus depot Paterson was angered to see that some peoples carved pumpkins had been thrown In the street and destroyed, some of the public bins had been upturned and more of the windows in a derelict building had been smashed. The shards of glass glittered on the pavement like thousands of tiny diamonds. Using his shoe he brushed some of the bigger shards towards the wall and out of the main walk way. What is the world coming to? He pondered, though made sure not to speak the phrase at risk of sounding like his father.

When he arrived at work his colleagues were huddled around a space heater in the locker room chatting, the night shift and morning shift overlapping for a few moments.

“Its the whole of Main street as well. Broken glass everywhere, some of the bins were set on fire, not a whole pumpkin in sight. Those goddamn kids did a real number on the place. Cop cars are still on every corner and everything.” Joe, a portly member of the nightshift waved to Paterson as he continued to speak. Paterson waved back as he listened closely and put his belongings away. 

“The corner of George Street and 83rd is a right mess. The cops said that a few guys from a local gang actually called them because some drunk kids were doing a number on the shop windows. That hardware shop, Dev's I think its called, had that fun screwdriver hanging sign out front? Well its not hanging any more, its stuck a foot deep into the window display” the group all shook their heads in disgust.

“Damn” Donny shook his head at the news.

“What a mess” Dave piped up from behind his coffee.

Paterson's heart was pounding. 

The book worm was on George street and 83rd, opposite the hardware store. 

He whipped around to catch Joe.

“Hey Joe, did you happen to see if that book store opposite that hardware place was damaged?” everyone turned to face him as he spoke. He may have sounded a little more frantic than he had intended.

“Sorry dude, I didn't really see a window that hadn't been totalled” Joe grimaced as he spoke. 

Paterson's heart sank.

Checking the time, he knew it was very early on a friday morning but it was still before y/n normally would be at the bus stop, she should be at home.

He jogged to the pay phone on the wall In the depot kitchen and punched in y/ns number.  
It rang. And rang. And rang.

For the first second of y/n's voice mail message Paterson had a second of relief as he thought she had picked up the phone, but then as the pre-recorded message played on he knew where she was.

The usual checks on the bus were done, Paterson signed off with Donny and he was on his route, all the while trying to control his breathing and not let his imagination get the better of him.

As he drove further into town Paterson was witness to the clean up effort of shops sweeping debris away, boarding up broken windows and the police helping where they could.

Every street that took Paterson closer to The Bookworm increased his anxiety. He nearly missed a group of people at a stop. He almost forgot to open the bus doors to let people off. The ding of the bell fell on deaf ears. Paterson was running on an autopilot mode that only wore off when he stopped the bus outside The Bookworm.

Y/n was standing outside in a giant grey hoodie and black leggings and boots. Her hair was pulled up into a loose knot with many tendrils falling around her face. Her hands were clad in large protective gloves and she was leaning on a big wooden broom as she spoke with a police officer.   
Seeing her from a distance quelled some of the concern that Paterson had been feeling. 

Then when he looked behind her anger and sadness tinged his emotions.

The metal shutters that were meant to protect the front of the shop were pulled up a third of the way. The bottom right hand corner of the shutter had been well and truly bashed in, and as a result the glass of the window-pane was shattered, but not totally destroyed. There were many jagged shards still stuck in place on the frame and some where hanging very precariously.   
Inside the window the seasonal tree, the worm himself and the books on display were all covered in a chunky layer of broken glass.  
Y/n had some flat cardboard resting in the doorway that looked as though it would be covering the outside of the window soon – making sure no passerby could hurt themselves on the broken glass.

Paterson was about to leave the bus when a passenger sitting behind him cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows at him.   
Y/n was still talking to the police officer, her face glum and eyes ringed with exhaustion, he swore he saw her shiver. 

How long had she been out there in the cold?

Paterson pulled away and into traffic. He knew what he needed to do.

When he finished the first circuit of his route he left the bus and quickly walked to Donny's office.

“Hey Donny, I know i've just started but I need to take a personal day” his words were fast and his fraught tone clearly conveyed his urgency to Donny.

“You've never taken a personal day Paterson. Of course man. I need a general reason for the form though, unforeseen circumstance, illness or family emergency?” Donny said as he pulled out a sheet from a drawer on his left. As he started to fill it out Paterson answered with no hesitation  
“Family emergency”.

Running the whole way home Paterson made it back in barely ten minuets.   
The chill in the air made breathing a little harder than he expected, and even though his military training was long behind him he was happy to see that his stamina still held up.

Once he was home he changed out of his uniform, grabbed his tool kit and gardening gloves and jumped in his car.

The traffic back towards town was building as it was still early in the morning. Finding a parking space was Patersons next challenge, and as he circled the block he saw more shop fronts that had been vandalised. He shook his head as he found a safe space for his car and jogged around the corner to find y/n staring blankly at the cardboard covering for the window, now hiding the destroyed display of her shop.

“Hey. How can I help?” Paterson asked as soon as their eyes locked.

Y/n blinked with wide eyes when she saw him, tool kit and gloves in hand. 

“Oh Paterson” her voice was void of all the energy and vibrancy that it usually held. Her eyes began brimming with tears and Paterson stepped forwards and wrapped her up into a tight embrace. 

He could feel y/n shake in his arms. Her hands came up to rest on his chest and as she moved her sleeve rolled up her arm, a bandage with dark red staining appeared from under the garment and Paterson immediately loosened his grip.

“What happened?” gently he took her injured arm into his hand and inspected it as carefully as he could.

Using her other forearm to wipe away her spent tears y/n let Paterson turn over the injured arm in his large warm hands. 

“When I got here, the shutter was stuck because some of the glass had wedged itself in the mechanism. It fell out and I got caught by a few bits that flew out when I managed to open the shutters, I had to get in to turn off the alarm” she sniffled a little as she spoke and when Paterson let go of her hand she took off her glove and pulled down the neckline of her jumper to reveal a small grouping of angry red scratches along her collarbone. 

With incredible tenderness Paterson traced a line around the wounded area and felt the coolness of y/n's skin, he saw the goosepimples form on her flesh as he touched her and there was no denying the shiver that ran through her body.

“Let me take you to get those cleaned up” Paterson said gently as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

“I've given them a quick clean. But I cant leave. The glass repair company are pretty busy as you can probably tell” she inclined her head to the other store owners still cleaning up in the street.  
“I have to wait till I can either get a new pane of glass in or have the broken shutters fixed. And talk to my insurance company. Then I have to clean the window bay and see what damage there is to the books. I wont be able to sell any of the ones in the window – I cant risk a customer getting scratched or worse by some glass. The display tree will probably have to go. Mr Worm will likely have to retire, his fur is going to be full of glass...”   
the longer y/n spoke the more she seemed to drift off, as if her words were just tumbling out of her mind instead of her mouth. Paterson had never seen y/n look so tired, sad and vulnerable. 

“Okay. What can I do first?” Paterson said with a small squeeze of her shoulder, rousing her from her daze.

“Im not even too sure where to start if im honest. Dev from the hardware gave us all some gloves and brooms to help tidying out here but I suppose im lucky as no one actually got in. Ive not tried opening the shutters from the inside yet. I dont want to get showered in glass again.” the dazed tone returned to her voice and Paterson knew what he had to do.

“Okay. So im going to go and do that for you. You should go inside, warm up and call your insurance company. I'll start the internal clean up and you can make yourself some tea.” without intending to, Paterson had put on a gentler version of his military command voice and when y/n looked at him there was a hint of sparkle of her normal self coming back to her tired and reddened eyes.

“Yes sir” she smirked and led Paterson into the shop. 

Once inside y/n showed Paterson the old wooden shutters that had been closed the night before. It was a good thing too as if they had been open Paterson could only imagine the state the shop would have been in. At least this way y/n could still open the shop while the window was repaired from the outside. 

After donning gloves and protective glasses Paterson gently opened the shutter to the broken window. He moved ever so slowly as the tinkle of broken glass could be heard with each movement. 

“Oh god” y/n sighed as the light of the morning began to filter in and the crunch of more glass could be heard.

“Its ok, ive got this, you go and do your bit. I've got this” he reassured. Paterson tried to make his tone as soothing and honest as he could. The sad expression on y/n face was breaking his heart.

“Thank you Paterson” the look on her face alone would have been enough for him to take a whole damn year off work just to keep her happy. He nodded in appreciation and continued to gently open the shutter.

It was not as bad as it looked from the outside.   
With the shutter totally open Paterson could quickly see how the broken glass had spiralled from the point of impact and actually some of the glass shards at the top hadn't been totally broken. The corner piece was still intact on its outer edge, with some careful attention that could be removed In one go. The cardboard had been stuck to cover the pumpkin sized hole but the morning light illuminated the window bay sufficiently enough for Paterson to take stock of the internal damage.

His eyes scanned immediately for the precious fluffy bookworm and found him on his side covered in sharp pieces of glass. Carefully Paterson reached in and gently turned the plushy worm over so that the glass fell off and joined the scattered pile beneath him. With a little shake and a turning over Paterson was truly happy to see that there seemed to be no permanent damage. 

Over the next four hours Paterson managed to remove all the stock and decorations from the window and carefully place them into a wooden box to be inspected. The decorative tree was removed and placed out the back, again it didnt seem to be a lost cause but it definitely needed a good clean up. With the window bay empty Paterson went about removing the more dangerous shards of broken glass still held into the frame and in no time he was shaking the glass dust off his gloves and taking a very much appreciated mug of coffee from a now smiling y/n. 

The glass repairmen arrived before lunch and Paterson was more than happy to help with their process, being taller than both of the rotund men meant that he had the greater advantage in reaching to remove and then install the new pane of strengthened glass. The dimensions of the broken window were luckily an industry standard and once it was in y/n looked beyond relieved. 

Her colleague Clara had arrived when the shop due to be opened and had created a wonderfully   
quirky sign on a large piece of paper that read ;

“We have been visited by some very ghoulish fiends on Halloween night and are redecorating. Open as usual, come and say hi!”.

By three o'clock the broken glass was all cleared away, the new window was sealed and set in place and Paterson had removed the bent metal shutter edge and was in the process of being beaten it back into shape.  
A small courtyard at the back of the shop was a perfect space for him to work on the metal without disrupting y/n or clara working in the shop. 

Paterson worked up quite a sweat beating the metal into a better shape and he was happy to find some discarded shelf brackets hidden away, he used them to reinforce the newly fixed section of shutter.

By the time he had re-attatched the shutter panel to the rest of it the sky was beginning to darken and y/n was nowhere to be seen.  
Popping his head back in the shop Paterson found Clara finishing a transaction with a customer.

“Hi, is y/n around?” he asked when Clara was free.

She beckoned him to follow her towards the back of the shop and he quietly joined her.  
Slowly Clara opened the door that led into the office. There, bundled over the office desk, head resting on her balled up hoodie was y/n, softly snoring.

“She's been here since 5am” she spoke quietly and then Clara turned to see Paterson watching y/n with a tender look on his face.

“If you take her home i'll shut up the shop” she whispered, turning back to see her boss napping.

“Yeah, sure, of course” Paterson nodded in agreement without taking his eyes away from y/n.

She looked so small and so tired. He didnt want to be the one to wake her but she moved her injured arm In her sleep and flinched, waking up with a grimace of pain on her face. Paterson quickly turned to look elsewhere and Clara went in to the office to rouse y/n properly.

“You need to go home. Paterson will take you and im going to shut the shop ok?” Paterson only heard a little grunt of agreement followed by a chuckle.

“Okay, okay, im going. Are you sure you'll be ok getting the outer shutters closed again?” y/n asked Clara as she exited the office pulling her hoodie back over her head. 

She was wearing a vintage looking black Aerosmith t-shirt underneath and its low neckline displayed the scratches on her collarbone again to Paterson. He was intent on making sure she was going to heal up perfectly.

Even with minimal sleep, mussed up hair and bleary eyes y/n still looked adorable to Paterson. She looked younger in her current state than he had seen her before, he felt a primal urge to protect and cherish her. 

“I'll be fine, Paterson here has been Mr Handiman-extrodinaire and has promised me they will be even safer now than it was before” her smile made Paterson feel a little self conscious but y/n just looked towards him with an adoring look and grinned.

“I can believe that” she said, not breaking eye contact with him.  
Paterson could feel his cheeks flush and he looked away quickly.

The ride from the shop to y/n's apartment was quick as it was just before the home time rush hour. They found a parking space with surprising ease and before he knew they were back in the corridor of y/n's home.

“I need to change” y/n said, the self consciousness ringing clear in her voice. Paterson didnt care about her clothes, he wanted her warm, safe and happy.

“Can I take a look at your wounds first? Get you all cleaned up and then you can change?” Paterson brushed a small piece of her hair behind her ear as he spoke and for a second it looked like for once, Paterson had y/n under his spell.

“Yeah, ok. I have a first aid kit in the kitchen” she began walking backwards as she spoke.

After pulling out the blue medical box y/n tried to hoist herself up on the counter but the pain in her arm stopped her from getting there.

Paterson walked up close and softly asked  
“Can I?” as he placed his hands on her hips.

Y/n wet her lips with her tongue and nodded. With real ease Paterson picked her up and gently placed her on the counter top, y/n had to part her knees in order to make room for Paterson to place her safely. As she settled he took a side step to look through the medical supplies.

Returning to his spot inbetween y/n's knees Paterson gently moved the neckline of her jumper to see the scratches.

“I'll get rid of this” y/n said before she began to tug the hoodie off her body. As the garment was lifted it began to take her t-shirt with it, above her bellybutton, higher to reveal the pale skin over her ribs. Before it could reveal any more Paterson pinched hold of the bottom hem of the t-shirt so that y/n could remove the hoodie without completely exposing herself to him.

“Oh. Thank you” y/n blushed as she adjusted her shirt.

“You're welcome” Paterson couldn't tear his eyes away from y/n's. The intimacy of the moment was palpable and he wanted to revel in it just a little longer.

With the most tender of touches Paterson disinfected the scratches. Y/n cursed at the sting and grabbed hold of Patersons hips while he worked. 

In precise and slow motions he cleaned the wounds. 

Y/n lessened her grip on Patersons hips as the initial sting subsided but didn't let go. 

After placing a plaster over the scratches Paterson used his index finger, placed on the tip of her chin, to guide y/n in moving her head. As she tilted her neck slowly she closed her eyes. Paterson scanned the beautiful skin that covered her throat, looking for more scratches that y/n may have not noticed. 

Paterson ran his finger down the column of her throat and as she turned to the left Paterson saw a small patch of dried blood near the space where her neck met her shoulder.

After inspecting and cleaning a couple more scratched Paterson moved his attention on to the already bandaged part of y/n's forearm.

Once unwrapped and cleaned the gash wasn't as bad as Paterson thought it may have been. Not deep enough for stitches or even glue but he was happy to have found steri strips in the box of medical equipment.

Delicately he disinfected and redressed y/n's arm. As he finished taping the dressing down he caught the sparkle back in her eyes. He smiled and was happy when y/n placed her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him close for a deep kiss.

Parting to catch a breath y/n whispered  
“Thank you for everything today. You've been unbelievable” and with that she claimed his lips again before he could respond. 

He snaked his arms around her back and cradled her head in his large hands.

The small and cold fingers that had been holding tight to Patersons hips trailed up his body, one finding purchase on the material at the front of his shirt, keeping him firmly pressed against her and the other tangling itself in the hair at the nape of his neck.

The eagerness of the kiss increased with a languid speed, they didn't know where they were going but they were happy to get there in their own slow time. 

Y/n made the next move as she steadily brought both her hands up to begin removing Patersons outer shirt but as he broke the kiss, looking into the lust filled eyes in front of him and nodding in consent of the direction they were heading, y/n's stomach made an almighty rumble, announcing itself into the equation of the situation.

Y/n screwed her face up and giggled, lifting her head up to laugh towards the ceiling.  
Paterson took the opportunity to place a small line of delicate kisses on the line of her exposed throat, he nuzzled close to her ear and gently offered up an idea.

“Shall we get take out?” his own chuckles rang softly in his voice.

Y/n nodded and leaned slightly to the side of Paterson, opening the drawer next to his right hip. Inside the drawer was a bundle of take out menus all tied together with an elastic band.

They settled on pizza and after Paterson helped y/n off the counter she went and got changed. 

Pizza arrived, was eaten and then, even with the tv on quietly in the background, it didn't take long before y/n had fallen into a quick slumber on Paterson. She was curled up under his right arm, her legs over his lap and face gently nestled into his chest. 

She had been so full of nervous energy all day and so busy with the clean up of the shop that Paterson was surprised that she had made it to this late in the day. 

As the clock chimed 7pm Paterson was beyond happy just sitting, holding y/n close and keeping her warm as she rested. 

Patersons own eyes began to feel heavy and he gently rested his own head on top of y/n's head. It couldnt have been more than 20 minuets before y/n started fussing in her sleep.

Rubbing her back with his arm Paterson roused her. Her eyes were wired from the second she woke up. She stood up and looked around, as if hunting for something.

“Are you ok?” Paterson stood at y/n's side.

“Something is not right” she said as she brushed her hair behind her ears.

The phone began to ring and y/n had it to her ear before the first ring was finished.

“Jett?” he had never heard such a fraught tone from her.

Paterson watched on as y/n's face fell.  
The close proximity he was at meant that he could hear the other person on the phone. It wasnt Jett, he remembered her voice from the message the other night.

Y/n swayed in place, her eyes big and glassy with tears. Paterson placed his hand on her shoulder and she leaned into him.

From what he could hear it was y/n's other aunt Coralie. 

Jett was in the hospital. 

“How bad?” y/n managed to squeak out as fat tears fell down from her eyes.

Coralie said something about not being in any immediate danger and that the doctors were happy with her progress but y/n only shook in fear. Paterson encircled y/n with his arms, wanting to be there as a support, physical and emotional. 

“I'll be there soon as I can” and with that y/n clicked off the phone.

Inhaling a deep breath y/n turned and buried her face in to Paterson's chest.

“Hey, its ok, what happened? What can I do?” was all he coud think to say as he gently rubbed her back.

After a minuet y/n pulled away, wiped her face with both hands and sat on the couch behind her. Paterson knelt in front of her and placed his hands on the tops of her knees.

“Jett has, um, she's had a stroke” y/n clamped her eyes closed as the words left her mouth. She took a deep breath in and then continued.  
“I could hear her in the background, she was telling Coralie not to tell me. But she's in the hospital. I need to go to them. They caught it in the first three hours which is good. But Coralie isnt as strong as Jett and Jett doesnt like to tell people when shes not well. She hides things from doctors. I need to see them.” 

sighing loudly she placed her face in her hands and leaned forwards. 

Paterson knelt up and placed his head next to y/n's. 

“I'll drive you to the airport if you'd like” Paterson offered the only thing he thought that would help.

Sitting up, red faced and a little blotchy y/n looked at Paterson with wide eyes.

“You'd do that? For me?” her question was small and Paterson looked her dead in the eye.

“Of course. Anything to help”.

She flung her arms around Paterson's shoulder and hugged him tight, letting a little sob out as she squeezed tight.

“Anything” he repeated as he held her solid and strong in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so into this right now. 
> 
> Two in a row, its been a while but i really loved spending the majority of my day writing this. Hence why its a bit of a doozy.
> 
> Thank you all for the support, as ever you make my world go round and i love hearing the ways you all enjoy and interpret my writing.
> 
> So. Much. Love.
> 
> Thank you.


	20. Twenty

It took several minutes before you could come up for air from Patersons embrace. 

While he held you it felt like your world would hold. That Jett was fine and nothing was going to change. But as you came up for the first painful gulp of fresh air the realisation hit you again and it took all your strength not to crumble. 

Now was not the time for sobbing into the what if's of life. Now was for doing what was right and keeping to your word. 

Looking into Patersons eyes as you mentally planned out what you were going to do and how you were going to do it, you were sure that as he spoke reassuring words and comforting ideas to you, that he was giving you the extra strength and courage you needed. 

You could do this. 

"Ok, I know what I need to do" your voice may have betrayed you with a weak wavering cadence but your intention was clear.

First thing first was to put the kettle on and pull out your biggest tea mug. 

You checked up flights to London online while you spoke on the phone to Clara. She was just as worried for you but immediately accepted the challenge of running the shop till you returned.

Paterson made sure you ate something to keep your energy up as you organised and planned.

After finding a flight for Saturday night you called your Dad. He of course knew what had happened, but he couldn't fly out as soon as you but he told you to use the money he sent for your birthday to pay for the ticket. It didn't cover all of it but he sent you more to make sure you were ok before you got off the phone with him. He gave you the email address of a friend of his who lived in London and could recommend a cab for picking you up and taking your straight to see the aunt's.

 

Once your ticket was booked and pick up arranged all you had left to do was pack and wait. It was now 11pm and you were dog tired. Your flight was 9.45pm the following evening.

Packing for 5 days away wouldn't take you long so you left it for the following day, you needed something to do tomorrow so that your mind was occupied before your flight.

The whole time you had been fretting, booking and talking on the phone or emailing on your laptop, Paterson was making himself busy. 

He cleared away the pizza trash.   
He made you another cup of tea after the first one was drained.   
He washed up a few bits you'd left on the side.

When you were done you shut your laptop down and sat for a moment, just watching the back of Paterson as he wiped a cup at your sink. 

His huge frame fitted so well into your kitchen. The height of the counter met his hips like they were built to be he same height and his long arms were perfect for reaching to the back of the cupboards. He filled the space so well it was most comforting to see someone else in the space that you were normally the only one to occupy.

Twisting to dry his hands on a towel Paterson turned and caught your gaze.

"Hey, how are you doing?" His question was soft and he joined you at your table for your answer. 

"I'm not sure. But I have my plan. I have my list. I have my tickets. I also have a splitting headache from all the crying and for being awake for like a million hours" you laughed at the end and squeezed his hand when he gently took hold of yours. 

"I can head out if you want to get some sleep" he offered kindly.

Running the scenarios through your mind quickly, you hesitated a little, considering asking him to stay. But if you did that you knew you would not be able to stop yourself from initiating some nightime activities that definitely did not include sleeping.

"That might be best. You must be knackered as well. Thank you for everything today. I don't think I'd feel as calm as I do if you weren't here with me." He smiled softly at your words.

"I'll head home, you get some sleep and I'll be back tomorrow to take you to the airport. What time would you like me to get you?" he kept a solid and warm grip on your hand as he spoke.

After running the times in your head you asked him to come at 3. You would make him a nice meal and spend a little time together before heading out early enough for you to get to airport with plenty of time to spare.

You saw him to the entrance of your building, his car was sitting just out front.

As you hugged him goodbye you thanked him once more, a tear of appreciation escaping as you spoke.

Gently he wiped away the tear and pressed his forehead against yours.  
"It's going to be ok. I'll be back tomorrow. Go and get some sleep please" 

You kissed him sweetly in reply and nodded in agreement.

"See you tomorrow, drive safe" you said as he unlocked his car.

You waved eachother goodbye, like you did on the bus and then you went back inside and straight to bed.

 

When you woke, eyes stinging with last night's strain and head foggy from, well, everything, the brief few seconds before it all hit allowed you just enough time to brace for the panic that would crash into you.

A few tears welled up but you replayed your call with Coralie in your mind, hearing Jett in the back whining about making a fuss of her. You calmed your breathing and just laid there for a moment.

Taking comfort from the things you knew and not letting the unknown freak you out, you began your day.

A shower, packed suitcase and hot breakfast later you felt decidedly more human. Despite the worry that had hatched a ball of nerves in your stomach you were doing pretty well. And when Paterson arrived his aura of calm immediately wrapped around you like a safety blanket.

You had whipped up a rustic risotto with what you had in your fridge and you ate together while making silly small talk of the price of reduced Halloween candy and outfits that would be in all the stores now.

Once your final double checks were done, email confirmations printed and times checked it was time to head out. 

Paterson insisted on carrying your suitcase down the stairs and you chuckled lightly at his chivalrous gesture while you double bolted your door.

The ride to the airport was just over an hour long and just like when he was on the bus, Paterson drove perfectly.

The radio was on low and the as the roads became bigger and the towns and city's high density of buildings fell away your eyes rested as they focussed on the middle ground of passing cars.

The day light was long gone, car headlights bursting with light in the opposite lanes were nearly blinding to you and in the distance you could see the lights of the planes coming into land at the airport.

During a long stretch of open road Paterson softly placed his hand on top of yours, breaking you away from your daze.  
"Are you alright?" He glanced your way quickly then focussed back on the road.

Taking a deep breath you nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I think. I'm getting there" you gave him a quick smile and held Patersons hand lightly in both of yours on your lap.

When the airport came properly into view you sat up straight and breathed deep.  
You always got a little hit of adrenaline when you got to the airport, normally because it meant a vacation and fun. This time it was tinged with the worry and anxiety you held over Jett's condition.

Just as Paterson entered the ring road for finding the terminals your phone rang.

It was Coralie, you scrambled to answer, immediately thinking the worst.

“Cora?” the tone of panic in your voice was loud even to yourself.

“Not quite darling girl. She has gone to find me a decent cup of tea. This place has the weakest leaves i've ever had the poor fortune to taste” Jett sounded, well, just like Jett. 

“Jett? Are you alright? Whats happening? Why are you using Aunt Cora's phone?” the questions tumbled out of your mouth at the same time as they popped into your head.

“Im fine petal. Now Cora tells me you insist on coming over?”

“Yes, absolutely, im already at the airport” you technically were telling the truth, Paterson was nearing the drop off car park.

“Thats lovely, I cannot wait to see you! But when you land dont bother coming to the hospital just go straight home” her calm and collected attitude set your heart at ease. But you still intended on seeing her straight away.

“Jett im coming to see you, I dont care if your in a hospital gown and laid up in bed. Im coming to see you” you tried your best to sound threatening, but it didnt stick.

“Well come home then. Once Cora is back with my tea we are going home. She's called Mike he's going to collect us and take us back.” the mention of the village post master made you smile. He knew everything in the village and kept all its secrets under his signature ginger wig. He was a good man and he enjoyed chauffeuring your aunts around when they asked. Jett really did sound like herself, the knot of anxiety in your stomach loosened its grip. A deep sigh escaped you.

“Oh. Ok then. I'll see you at home. I land early in the morning so i'll come in quietly. Love you.”

“I love you too darling girl. Now travel safe, kiss your driver goodbye and we will see eachother soon” as soon as the words left Jett's lips on the other side of the atlantic Paterson turned off the engine. The blush in the tips of his made you sure he had heard what she said.

You stowed your phone in your bag and looked at Paterson.

A dark tendril of hair was covering his eyes, so you gently placed it behind his ear. He turned to face you and smiled.

“Thank you so so much for this Paterson. I honestly don't think I know anyone who would drop what they were doing to help me like have over the passed two days.” he blushed more at your compliment.

“Its ok, really. I'm happy to help.” the expression in his eyes really showed that he meant it.

As you both hopped out the car the cold evening air chilled you deeply. You wrapped your cardigan around you tight as you met Paterson at the trunk of the car to take out your suitcase.

Paterson set the dark purple case at your feet and closed the trunk.

“Well safe travels. If you wanted to, you could call me when you get in, so I know your flight was ok?” he sounded almost timid as he asked, so you grabbed his hand and squeezed.

“I will, it might be real late here though so I can leave a message if thats better? Thank you Paterson. For so much. I dont know how to thank you properly” chuckling as you spoke won a shining smile from Paterson.

“Just come back in one piece. I'll pick you up if you want. Friday night?” he seemed excited at the thought.

“I'd love that. My plane gets in 5ish i think. But only if your not too tired for work though.” the idea of coming home to Paterson raised your spirits.

“Sure, ill be here.” his coy smile was unforgettable.

After pulling you into a hug you shared a brief kiss. Not one of passion and urgency like the night of the chess tournament, but one of tenderness, appreciation and just a hint of longing.

Once you had parted ways your journey through the airport was surprisingly efficient. You meandered around the shops and through duty free, picking up some gossipy magazines to zone out to as you waited for your flight.

The bars and restaurants were packed but you plonked yourself down at a Yo Sushi counter, picked up a few of your favourite light bites and drank green tea until your flight was called.

Settling into your seat took no time at all. Being at the back of the plane was your preference and you were happy to have been seated In a two seater section. Your seat mate, a sprightly looking elderly lady who introduced herself as "Dorothy, but you can call me Dot" made herself at home by the window and took out a kindle which she had on with an exceptionally large font. 

 

Over the next several hours you watched a few movies on the tiny seat screen in front of you, chatted lightly with Dot, read your trashy magazines and ate everything that the harassed looking cabin crew gave you. When the main lights went out you pulled an eye mask from your bag and slept.

 

It was not a deep or relaxing sleep. But you zoned out, thought a lot about the last few days, Paterson, your aunts and the shop, and came to peace with the possibilities that the future could hold.

Long haul flights were and odd place to get some deep thinking done but being 35,000 feet in the air certainly gave you the time.

As morning arrived with a boxed breakfast and weak coffee you mentally went through your morning plan just as you began to land.

 

Get through security and immigration.  
Find your cab.  
Go home and see Jett and Coralie.  
Spend five days in the dorset country side in at the start of winter. 

 

Yes, you could do this.

 

After a long wait to get through immigration you were very happy to have packed everything in your carry on case, so no waiting at the luggage carousels for you.

Before heading to find your ride you grabbed a large coffee from Starbucks and nipped to the bathroom. Once you were slightly caffinated and had scrubbed your face with a wet wipe you were ready for the next part of your journey.

The fresh(ish) air of outside the airport woke you up from the autopilot mood you had been in. A nicely dressed man held an iPad with your name on and led you to very nice car that began your journey to Dorset.

 

The drive was around 2 hours but with a very comfortable car it was very pleasant. You typed off an draft of an email to send your dad thanking him for the recommendation. 

 

The motorways were a blur of light grey.   
The sky was covered in white clouds that held tinge of bluey grey. They made you feel like rain was imminent.

 

The closer you got to your Aunts home the greener your surroundings became. Every building also started to get smaller and older. Of course the new builds closer to the coast popped up as you made your way around the windy roads and country lanes. For as nice as the modern designs were none of them compared to Jett and Coralie's home. Soon the scenery blurred into abstract shapes as the rain fell hard and constant.

Eventually you pulled up outside the long barn like house. The sandy coloured bricks were a patchwork of browns and reds and oranges with several large rectangular windows on the ground floor. The second floor was only on the right side of the house with a large peaked ceiling and windows that took up the entire top wall, making the most of the view to the sea. Behind the house was the orchard of apple trees and the smallholding for Mary and Shelly as well as their shed.

The garden at the front of the house acted as an allotment space, you could see Coralie's raised beds had recently been turned over, the herb garden was looking pleasantly plush and the emptiness of some of the beds indicated that they had a rather good harvest this year. A few gourds still remained In place, sitting nicely on their hay beds and getting chunkier with every rainfall. As chance would have it as you opened your door the light rain turned into more of a mist and you stood up and stretched without getting wet.

After retrieving your luggage and thanking the driver you quietly made your way inside.  
It was only just passed 8am and even though your aunts were early risers you figured after the couple of days they had been in the hospital they absolutely would want to rest in. 

Everything felt exactly the same as the last time you had been there a few years ago.

A bunch of seasonal flowers sat in the vase by the front door.

The faint aroma of tea, something that had been baked the night before and your aunts perfume drifted into your senses and you felt your shoulders loose tension with every breath you took.

Family photos were artfully placed on the side cabinet of the corridor in vintage silver frames, some highly polished, some spotted with age and tarnish.

The morning light illuminated the soft cream walls, the pine coloured exposed beams and the minty green of the interior doors. 

 

Bernard the tom cat came out of nowhere and circled you suspectly. After a cursory examination he deemed you family and sat right on your foot as you tried to close the front door behind you as quietly as possible.

With the latch locked you bent down and gave Bernard a proper scratch behind the ears. The purring was instantaneous and louder than expected.

“Hey there Bernie, its good to see you” his ears twitched at your whisper. 

The light changed at the end of the corridor and you stood up to find Coralie and Jett, both in their night gowns, slippers and surprisingly energised looks on their faces.

Leaving Bernard and your luggage by the door you rushed into a hug with both of your aunts.

The tears of joy and concern mixed on your cheeks to sweet hush noises from your aunts.

Pulling back you grasped Jett by the shoulders and really took her in.

 

Her bright eyes still sparkled, though the skin beneath was a little greyer than the last time you'd seen her.  
Her long white hair was pulled into a low pony tail and it rested on her shoulder, straight as an uncooked sprig of spaghetti.   
The smile on her face was true and kind, not a hint of weariness that you would have expected.

"Are you ok?" emotion thick in your voice.

“Im ok. now come in to the kitchen and settle my darling” Jett took your hand and led you into the bright and homely kitchen. The table was already set with a lovely home made breakfast feast, cereals, toast and preserves and a giant pot of tea under a knitted cow print tea cosy.

The open faced brick fireplace was full of gourds and pumpkins – no doubt from the front garden making a wonderful display. Every inch of the wall on the far left of the room was made of glass. The window had a gorgeous view, half of the sea view down the hill and half of the orchard behind the house. A few green things remained but the majority of the trees were barren of leaves. Orange brown and yellow leaves held on but the next storm would reap the last of them.

As you sat down you took a deep breath and tried to put every little thing to memory.

Coralie's silver bangles glittered as she poured you a large cup of tea.  
Jars of locally made jam and marmalade littered the table and sat next to three full toast racks.  
Jett still used a mug with her husbands face printed on it and Cora still used a small cup and saucer set.  
Bernard wound around your ankles, awaiting a prize toast corner.

 

Toast was one of the most alluring smells, especially after a long ass flight and over sauced plane food.

As you began to tuck in to toast and liberally apply lemon curd made by the lady who lives down the lane Jett laced her fingers together and lent on her hands, gazing at you as you made quite a mountain of crumbs.

“Its so lovely to see you” she cooed.

Wiping your mouth with the back of your hand you smiled at your aunt.

“Its so good to see you too. I just wish it wasnt because you had a stroke!” you shook your head as you spoke.

“The doctors have given me a good bill of health, I have new medication and Cora here to remind me to take them, a new diet to keep from having another and more doctors appointments in the next few weeks than I care to think about. So now that that talk is out of the way” she looked at Coralie who was sipping her steaming tea.  
“We want to hear all about you and this man who keeps you from answering the phone” Jett told wiggled her eyebrows making you chuckle.

Over the next hour you told Jett and Coralie all about Paterson, your dates, your birthday, the shop and the broken window. They asked sweet questions that made you think they weren’t just being nosey, your answers were from the heart and they made you think even more about the kind man. Not that he really left your mind too much.

 

After you all finished breakfast you moved into the spacious lounge. 

Exposed beams overhead had string lights strung up you couldnt wait to see them lit in the evening.

Three sofas were arranged around eachother so that they framed the fireplace in this part of the room. Jett and Coralie took their own sofa's and you curled up on the spare one nearest the radiator. The warmth was already in the cushions and you snuggled up, soon you were joined by Bernard and he snuggled up happily on your lap.

Chatting with your aunts was a true pleasure. They made you laugh and sigh. Reminding you of the fun you had had with them in the past. It also made your jetlag spring into life the cosier you became.

With one hand behind your head and one nestled into Bernards fur you suddenly remembered you were going to call Paterson when you had gotten in.

“Shit” you said, wriggling slightly to get your phone out of your trouser pocket. It was 9am in the uk, making it 4am in Paterson New Jersey.

Bernard gave you a dirty look, but resettled himself on your thigh while you debated calling Paterson.

“I dont want to wake him” you said to your aunts.

“Why dont you have a nap and call him when you get up?” Coralie offered, ever the voice of reason. 

“You could just give him a quick call, he might be worried that you havent called already” Jett added. 

“Damnit” you said, looking at the world clock on your phone.

“Here, use our phone, we still have some international minuets left for the month, give him call” Jett got up and handed you their home phone.  
The twinkle in her eye was brighter than usual but she made sense to your exhausted mind.

 

Punching the numbers in you nestled further into the sofa, trying to hide a little behind one of the massive cushions you were cuddling up to.

Your aunts drank their tea.

It rang three times before the tired deep tones of Paterson answered.

“Hello?” you had definitely woken him.

“Hey Paterson, its me. I just wanted to call you quick to let you know I made it to my Aunts safe and sound” your voice was soft and gentle, not wanting to stir him more than his phone already had.

“Im so glad you got there safe. Did you have any delays? Was the weather ok when you got there?” at the tone tired concern in his voice a blush rose from your neck to your cheeks and your smile soon had your cheeks hurting.

“No, nothing, a little wait at security this side but I think a couple of planes had come in closely. It was smooth sailing” 

There was a little delay and you thought that maybe he had fallen asleep. Which didnt really bother you as you suddenly felt an overwhelming fatigue wash over you.   
Eyes closed, your head drooped a little and the phone nearly fell from your grasp.

“Thats great. Thank you for calling me, I was getting a little worried, I checked the weather in a newspaper and apparently there's a storm heading for London, I didn't want your flight to get caught up in it or anything.”

He gulped so loud you could hear it on your end of the phone. His little confession was maybe a little more than he had been planning on saying but you felt your body relax more with every word and the sweetness of his gesture made you shake your head with disbelief.

“You are a wonder Paterson. You should go back to sleep now, im about to nap off some jetlag and you probably want to get back into bed as well. I'll see you on friday” you yawned as you ended your sentence and smiled as he replied.

“Im nothing special. Get some rest, enjoy your time with your aunts and send them my best. I'll see you soon.”

Bernard stretched his paws up to your chest and snuggled down.

The image of Paterson filled your head and you wished you could be there with him, or have him there with you.

“I will, sleep well Paterson, goodnight, love you” and you hung up, snuggling into Bernard and the cushion infront of you, the phone resting by your thigh.

Jett and Coralie looked at eachother.

“Did she just?”  
“Yup”  
“Does she realise?”  
“Nope”  
“Should we tell her”  
“Dont you dare. It'll play out much nicer for her this way”

 

 

Across the ocean Paterson sat on his sofa in his tshirt and boxers holding his phone in his hand. He stared at it with a giant grin that nearly reached his ears.   
He let out a small bark of a laugh and lightly shook his head.

“Love you too” the words fell out of his mouth and into the universe, where they belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this so freaking much.
> 
> I cant thank you enough for all your amazing comments on the last chapter, heart melting stuff, you lot are THE best.  
> Enjoy this one!  
> Im pretty sure i wont have another chapter out before christmas - so to all that celebrate it   
> HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!  
> Merry solstice and Happy new year to everybody.
> 
> Stay awesome readers.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for being here.


	21. Twenty one

Four days had passed since y/n had spoken those three words Paterson couldnt get out of his head.

Those days should have passed with his normal routine. But his regular route was now odd, it was no longer punctuated with the sweet smile and greeting that she gave him every time she got on his bus. His regular trips to the bar to see Doc had changed, they had been taken up with him actually writing at the bar.

His poetry practically fell out of his pen.

Every day just seemed to drag along. Even his words of the day seem to pale with insignificance, though he still noted them down in his notebook. 

Day after day he stopped at her home stop and took an extra second to look down the street to catch a glimpse of y/n's building in the distance. It seemed further away without her there to occupy it.

When he stopped out side the bookshop he released a sigh. Somehow he felt a little closer to her when he was near the shop.   
The Bookworm window had been fixed, y/n's assistant Clara had managed to pull together a quick display of books the for the upcoming Thanksgiving festivities. It didn't quite have the special touch that made it one of y/n's windows but it was nice.

It wasnt even like there had been total silence between them since she had landed in England. She left a message for him everyday, in her first she had told him not to worry about calling her as her aunts had international minuets to use and she didnt want him spending a fortune on phone bills.   
Due to the fact that he had failed to reset the time on his answer phone he was never exactly sure when she had called but it was always when he was out. He made a real effort to keep the messages safe.   
Never would he admit just how many times he replayed each of the two minuet long voice messages that she had left him.   
Her voice was more awake and energised than when they had spoken after she called to confirm her safe arrival with her aunts and he could hear the smile in her voice when she spoke his name.

She described the house, the cat, the town and surroundings that she was staying in with such rich detail that all he had to do was close his eyes and let his imagination propel him to the Dorset coast.  
As she had described the view from her aunts garden over the bay Paterson swore he could hear the seagulls and feel the sea breeze on his skin. 

He longed to be standing there with y/n, wrapping his arms around her from behind in a warm embrace as they both gazed out to the sea. The grey clouds would hang in the sky promising rain that you could smell somewhere in the distance. Waves would crash in the faraway distance, barely audible but the motion swelled on the watery horizon. She would be wrapped up in a chunky woolly cardigan and holding a large mug of steaming tea. Earl grey with a bright slice of lemon. He could smell the bergamot as he thought about it. He would nuzzel his face into her neck, leaving the smallest of kisses on her pulse point. She would bring one warm hand up to cup his cheek without looking and hold his face close to hers as they inhaled the fresh air and shared their warmth.

Paterson was all lined up to be collecting y/n from the airport tomorrow.   
To say that he was excited was an understatement. 

After y/n saying 'love you' on the phone she had not repeated it in her messages. Paterson wondered if it was because she hadnt got to say it directly to him or maybe she didnt remember saying it? She had sounded so sleepy when they had spoken. A small part of Paterson considered that maybe she regretted it. But he didnt like listening to that idea.  
He was pulling an extra half shift this evening so that his hours were mostly made up. Benny was kind enough to let him take the remaining time as holiday. 

As the day progressed in his home town Paterson saw the first few flakes of snow fall from the sky. Since y/n left the weather had turned bitterly cold and he was surprised it hadn't snowed sooner.

After taking a break before his extra shift hours, Paterson stood in the depot watching the tiny flakes of snow fall and land, leaving just the lightest of dusting on the ground. Black ice had been warned but he had yet to come across any.

Headlights on other cars broke Paterson from his daze and he checked bus over and hopped in, ready to get these 6 hours done so he could go home, hopefully have one more message to listen too and then get a good nights sleep in before he got to see y/n again.

Paterson waved at Benny as he slowly took the bus to the front of the depot, he beeped his horn at his colleague as they pulled in. 

But he didnt see the pick up truck skid on some black ice until it had rammed into his side of his bus as he pulled into the road.

 

 

 

The weather in Dorset had held out for the duration of your trip. Which was really lucky as November in any part of the UK was an iffy time to get a nice day.

Over the past four days you had been with Jett and Coralie to enjoy all the aspects of usual village life. Trips to the supermarket, town, a Doctors visit and the traditional evening at the pub had made your days full and fun. It all helped settle your mind about how well Jett was feeling and doing.  
Spending this unexpected time with your aunts had really hit home about how much you missed seeing them more frequently. It also amplified your feelings for Paterson. 

Out of sight, out of mind definitely did not apply here.

He had been on your mind almost constantly. Every funny thing that happened you wanted to share with him. Every old building with a wonky wall you wanted to show him.  
He was in your day dreams and he had even been in a rather steamy night dream that left you wanting when you had woken. 

There was a reason that you had made sure to call everyday when he would be at work. After waking from your nap those days ago and recalling what you had said on the phone you were wracked with uncertainty over how he would feel about your little confession. You were absolutely in love with Paterson. There was no deny it. But you didn't know if he felt the same. You had only been getting to know each other over the last month. Was it too soon? Was it ridiculous?

Cora had been very supportive of your new admission, telling you there was no right time to say these things, you say them when you feel them.

Jett had just laughed at you as you had a little freak out when you first remembered. After, she told you to pick yourself up and do something about it. Be a woman of action, she had said.

Now, on your last day, you stood in Mary and Shelly's paddock, scratching one donkey behind the ear and staring out to sea. Shelly nodded her head into your hand as you lavished her left ear with attention. Mary was sheltering in her little shed.

This spot in the garden, where the bordering evergreens were still deep green one side and the sea a dark navy in the distance, was your favourite. 

You had taken dozens of photos on your phone to show Paterson just how beautiful it was when you got home.

The wind whipped around you as you drew your cardigan closer, and when Shelly decided to join Mary in the shed you stood straight and took a deep lung full of the chilly air in. It smelled like rain but the clouds had withheld this long, you had a little more time before you would need to seek shelter like the girls.

Coralie and Jett were at their bookclub, and despite their invite you declined respectfully. You had read the book for that month, it was a good book, but the ladies in the club were not known to stay on topic long and after Jett's health scare you knew you wouldn't be able to discuss the themes as in depth as you would like to. 

Plus, spending some time alone in the house was a joy.   
Bernard was a grumpy old man of a cat but he loved any attention and remembered those who gave it in abundance. Mary and Shelly loved anyone who came with carrots, ear scratches and warm blankets and butt pats – which you never came without. And just taking a moment to yourself, to settle the conflicts of your mind, to let the sea breeze eradicate any mental cobwebs and feel everything your current location could give you grounded you in the moment. 

The earth was solid beneath your feet, the grass brushing past your boots in the wind. Your hair was being whipped around your face by the wind, as you gathered it up your hands lingered by your shoulder. Imagining Paterson behind you for just a moment, sharing the view and the experience, whilst in a protective embrace, made you smile wide out to the sea. 

The weight of his head would sit comfortably on your shoulder and, had he been there, you would have stroked his face then turned, looking up and bringing him into a deep kiss. The chill of the wind would fade away as Paterson would bring his warm arms around you, drawing you into his coat for warmth. And as the rain began to fall, startling you from your imagination, you knew that had he really been there, you would have stayed out in the rain kissing, long after you had run into the kitchen in real life.

As you closed the kitchen door you checked the time. It was time to call Paterson, so you made a large cup of tea and settled in the reading nook in the corner of the kitchen.

After waiting for the dialing to end you couldn't help but smile, even his voice on his answer machine made you giddy with happiness of thoughts of him.

“Hi Paterson, its me.   
So, today has been a little greyer on the weather side and I see online that you have snow heading your way! I hope its nothing too bad but im sure even in a foot of the white stuff you drive better than the rest.   
I have just spent about an hour outside in the field with Mary and Shelly, the wind was quite bracing but I feel like all my atoms have been renewed and given a thorough dusting off. It feels good.   
The waves were crashing on the seafront quite violently, but from here it just looks like small pulses, like when you drop a smooth pebble into a puddle.   
Anyway, my flight it first thing tomorrow so I will land around 5ish as long as weather your end doesnt get too heavy with snow. I cant wait to see you.  
Even though I love it here I cant wait to come back. Ive missed you. And the shop of course. Im hoping to get the window back up to spec with a nice display, ive done some sketeches ill show   
you when I get home and you can help me figure out where to put Mr Bookworm so that he is happy and safe in there again.  
I should go, I need to pack and everything.   
So yeah, im coming home. Cant wait to see you. I hope your well. Take care, bye.”

 

Packing your things only took a few moments as you were pretty neat about living from your small suitcase for the few days you were there. A few items had been switched out however, as Jett had taken a liking to your button up pj blouse and offered a trade for one of her knitted cardigans, you were more than happy to oblige. And when you caught Cora, for the fourth time, admiring your travel scarf you offered it to her, only for her to give you a much more expensive looking midnight blue silk one in return. Bernard had been quick to steal one of your fluffy socks and add it to his random pile of soft things he liked to sleep on so you had picked up another pair from town, these new ones were a funky fairisle stitch with snowflake details. 

The local shops in the village were all very keen on selling small and independent companies products so you picked up a couple gifts for Clara and Paterson on your second day there. Clara had some home made lavender body lotion and a beeswax candle coming her way while for Paterson, you honed in on things to satisfy his sweet tooth. Dorset clotted cream was not a thing to be messed around with and the way it had been added into toffee, fudge and biscuits made creating a little hamper for him an easy thing to create. A couple of handwritten postcards and spare box of fudge to boot and you were feeling almost ready to head back to your usual life. 

Grey and cold Paterson New Jersey was calling you back with an urgency that left you a little unsettled. 

Your fingertips had been prickling again and this time it wasn't like before. It was almost like having pins and needles but you had been moving all day, your body didnt have a chance to be still enough for that. Your thumbs were the worst and you kept stretching your hands out trying to get rid of the sensation.

Upon their return Jett and Coralie made a lovely dinner for you. The normal light and fun conversation over your meal distracted you from whatever was going on with your hands but as Cora took out some dishes, insisting you sit and let your meal settle, Jett cocked her head to one side and looked at you with real intensity.

“Whats wrong?” her eyebrows knitted together as she spoke.

“Oh its nothing, just a little itchy to get travelling again I guess” subconsciously you stretched out your hands again and she watched you with intrigue.

“Its that man of yours. You need to get back to him” the way she spoke made it sound less like a question and more like a fact, which seemed odd to you. 

Before you could ask her for a little illumination on what she meant Cora returned with desert, your favourite, treacle pudding and hot custard. 

The rest of your evening was lovely, spending the last bits of quality time with Jett and Coralie chatting around the roaring fireplace and staring idly at the string lights on the roof beams as Bernard pawed and padded on your jumper. The night was comfort and contentment personified.

Before you knew it, it was morning and you were bidding everyone goodbye.   
There was never a totally dry eye when you had to leave your lovely family but you were so happy to see Jett doing well and sticking to the doctors orders so that her health would maintain a healthy level.

Cora engulfed you into a hug as she bid you a safe journey home. Before you could let go she took hold of your arm and ran one of her silver bangles off her wrist and on to yours. It was one that had caught your eye the first morning you had arrived, it was a repurposed silver cake fork that had been bent into a bangle. One of the ladies from their book club made them. 

She wouldnt listen when you said you couldnt accept it. 

Jett swept you into a hug before Cora could even allow you a chance to give it back.

“Now, listen to me my darling girl. These these things come in threes so don't be too shocked, but be your normal level headed, kind and wonderful self and everything will be ok. Despite how it can feel, everything is ok. Dont worry. Enjoy what comes after. We love you so much” her grip on you only tightened as she spoke and you were squished into so many layers of your clothing and hers you were not entirely sure you heard her correctly. You definitely didn't understand what she was saying.

“We love you, travel safe and let us know when you get home. Don't worry if its later than you plan ok?” your car pulled up as she finished her farewell and you just nodded, trying to decipher her words.

After a small group hug and a last nudge of your leg from Bernard you were whisked away towards the airport. 

Looking back as the car made its exit from the driveway you waved and promised yourself not to leave it so long between visits and that you will be back sooner rather than later.

Over the car journey you developed a small headache on the way, but you pass it off as tension from the stress of the journey ahead of you. As you rub a spot above your left eyebrow your thoughts of Paterson intensify and when you smile with the image of him in your head, your headache minimises. 

The traffic back towards the airport is worse than from your outgoing journey and you spend an embarrassing amount of time thinking about what you want to do with Paterson when you see him again.

The classic run, jump, foot popping kiss from all the movies? 

A slow saunter and hug?

Maybe a twirl to find him, a long hug and kiss as he dips you slightly?

As you focus your mind on the freckles and beauty spots that cover Patersons wonderful face a knock at your window breaks you from your daydreaming.

You are at the airport.   
The driver has parked, left the vehicle and is about to open your door.   
And you didnt notice a second of it.

Shy with embarrassment you exit the car and thank the drive, collecting your case from the smirking man.

Working your way through security and passport control you are soon through in to the terminal and counting down the minuets till you will be back on your home land with a very beautiful man waiting for you. 

The small ache in your head reappears and you grab an extra bottle of water for the flight, maybe the caffine in all the tea you have recently been drinking has taken its toll?

While you wait you decide to wander around the shops, tiring out your legs so that your eight hours seated wont be totally unwelcome. 

As you peruse through some winter hats from one of the high end concessions in the airport your phone starts ringing. Which is very unusual – you don't get any service outside of the states only wifi coverage.  
Its a WhatsApp call, from Marie.

“Hey sweetie” you begin, slightly rearranging your hands, needing to stretch out your fingers again.

“Hi I know your about to get on a plane but I need to tell you something before you do” everything about the speed of her words and her tone set you edge. 

“Whats wrong?” you asked before you could stop yourself as you sat down underneath a display board.

“Its Paterson, somethings happened, he cant come and pick you up sweetie but i'll be there dont worry.”

A strange laugh barked out of you at her words.

Dont worry. Pfft.

Taking a deep breath in you asked her to tell you everything. So she does.

And all you could think was Jett's words

“These things come in threes”.

The shop window.

Jetts stroke.

And now Paterson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everybody!!!!
> 
> Thanks as ever for sticking with me. I hope you had a lovely holiday time and got relax and spend time with your loved ones, or spending it how you like. Its not always a great time and i just hope you got to spend some down time doing what you like.
> 
> The next chapter is already half written so it should be up soonish. 
> 
> Thank you to all who leave me those wonderful comments, i cant begin to explain how they make me feel and how much i love reading your thoughts and fave bits.  
> You are the best.  
> Thank you.
> 
> BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	22. Twenty two.

The cast on his sprained wrist wasn't bothering Paterson. Neither were the three stitches on his forehead. The large bruise on his shoulder and his fractured ribs didnt even register. But what was pissing off Paterson to no end was the fact that he wouldnt be able to get through to y/n while he was still in the hospital.

After the truck had side swiped his bus everything happened so fast. 

Fire and rescue were called.  
There police cars all over the place.  
Two ambulances turned up sirens blazing.

Both he and the driver were pretty lucky, minimal damage really. 

The whole crew from the bus depot were with him instantly. 

Before he got his senses back he was in the back of an ambulance and then in the emergency room.

After xrays, scans and being stitched up he felt ready to leave. No sign of a concussion, just some bruising, the gash on his head and hairline fracture in three ribs along with his sprained wrist. He had definitely had worse.

But he also knew it wasnt safe for him to drive.   
And if he couldnt drive, he couldnt pick up y/n from the airport like he planned to. Now that thought right there, that was bothering him.

After another thirty minuets of convincing the doctors and nurses he was safe to go home he was discharged. Benny had come to the hospital with him and got them both a taxi back to the depot to pick up Patersons stuff. Benny signed Paterson off work for two weeks at with paperwork from the hospital and then sent him home In the taxi.

Now that he was home Paterson was still annoyed. He knew y/n's flight was in a few hours but she didnt get cell service over there. 

He needed a plan. He needed to contact her.

He might have been able to catch her with an email but of course, he didn't have one. 

As he sat on his sofa he winced, the motion putting some unnecessary pressure on his side. 

To regain his thoughts he sat silently for a moment. Just breathing in and out, letting the pain killers he had been given sink in a little.

His mind wandered to y/n.   
Recalling her features, her laugh, her scent, her smile.   
It calmed him. 

He pictured them back at her apartment, making out on her sofa and just being there with each other. 

Then the memory of the phone call from her aunts made him laugh and then grab his phone as an idea struck.

Reverse calling the last number that had called him, he prayed it had been y/n, as his answer machine was still flashing he knew she had left a message for him, he held the phone to his ear with his good hand. Damn the cost he had to make sure y/n knew he wasn't leaving her stranded.

It rang.  
And rang.

He was about to give up when a familiar voice picked up.

“Hello?” Paterson swore he could hear a smirk in her tone.

“Hi, er, this is Paterson, im a friend of y/n, is y/n there please?” he suddenly felt fifteen again.

“Im sorry dear she just left.” Jett sounded truly apologetic, Paterson swore under his breath.

“Ok, thank you so much for your time” Paterson was about to say goodbye when Jett interupted.

“I know shes been talking to her work friend Clara while she has been with us and she got a few messages from someone called Marie, would they be any help in getting in touch with her for you dear?” 

Patersons head hurt as he thought about it, he took another deep breath and thanked Jett for her idea.

“Your welcome lovey, dont forget mugwort is good for reducing bruises and a good hot bath with salts can make you feel like a new man. Take care and I have a feeling we will be talking soon. Bye!”

Jett cut the phone off before he even had a chance to respond but calling Marie or Clara was a great idea. 

Having seen Marie only the night before at the bar Paterson tried his luck by calling Doc. After explaining the situation Doc agreed to contact Marie and pass on the message. Doc and Marie would help Paterson further by picking up y/n as well. 

Thank god for good friends.

After about an hour Paterson received a call back from Doc.

Marie was going to pick y/n up from the airport and, as y/n had vehemently insisted, be taken straight to see Paterson.

“Oh” was all he could say, now with thoughts of y/n in his home filling his head. 

 

 

 

As hour seven approached on your flight you tried your best not to be the anxiety filled ball of nerves that you really were. It made you look like a nervous flyer, and that you were not.

Constantly replaying Maries words in your mind.

 

Car accident at work. 

Stitches. 

Broken ribs. 

Not allowed to drive. 

 

Your head imagined Paterson laid up, covered in bandages and moaning in agony.

Part of you knew that was being over the top. And currently that part of you was very hard to hear.

Marie had also said that Paterson had made sure that you had a pick up from the airport.

That thought felt much nicer than the rest. He didnt need to have that arranged for you. It was sweet though. 

Another hour of barely paying attention to the classic Nora Ephron movie playing on your screen and you were starting the descent to land. All your thoughts were on Paterson.

How was he?  
Was he in much pain?  
What could you do to help him?  
How long would he not be able to drive?   
Would he want to see you yet?

Walking off the plane made the difference in temperature incredibly evident. Your breath misted infront of you, there were tiny snow flakes lazily falling out the sky, leaving glittery residue on everyone heading into the airport terminal.

Those questions circled your mind as you left the plane and went through airport security. You passed through on auto pilot.

You found Marie waiting for you with a coffee in the arrivals foyer.  
You hugged her tight and gratefully thanked her for the coffee and then headed back to her car.

“So tell me again, what happened?” you spoke as you clipped in your seatbelt and nursed your coffee.

The snow fell slow and delicate across the roads, the cars and the trees. In the edges of the roads shiny rocks of salt had built up, the gritters having covered the airport roads early to avoid ice build up.

“So he was leaving the bus depot when another car skidded on some ice and side swiped him. He said to Doc that he wasnt too badly hurt but Doc said he sounded a little out of it. Probably shock ya know? Im sure hes going to be fine, big strong man like that, yeah, he'll a Ok” despite her calming voice and upbeat tone what Marie was saying did nothing to aid your nerves. 

The thought of seeing another car colliding with Patersons but like that made your head spin a little. 

“I hope so. Thank you for taking me to him. I feel awful for not being here” you shook your head glumly.

“Hey, you went to see your family! Tell me about your aunts, how are they doing?” Maries distraction technique worked, and you spent the majority of the ride flew by. Only when you entered a side of town you recognised did your thoughts stumble and your words cease.

Paterson's home was just on the other side of town to you. 

The waterfall was right in the middle of the both of you. One east bound bus and you would be with him in moments from your own home. 

“Here he is sweetie, number 17 Doc said” Marie pulled up infront of a sweet home, a dipped driveway and single story façade. 

“Thank you so much Marie, I really really appreciate it!” you hugged her In the car and then grabbed your case out of the back and waved back to Marie as you walked up the drive.  
The porch at the front of house homed a small loveseat, some potted plants that were sheltering from the frigid weather. 

Everything you saw made sense when you thought about Paterson, understated, well maintained and repaired instead of replaced. This was his home.

Just as you brought your hand up to the door to knock it opened, and a bruised but smiling Paterson was standing before you.

“Oh my god!” you said as you approached him, tenderly cupping his face and inspecting the bandage over his left eyebrow. Just the hint of a purple bruise peeking out the edge towards his hairline.

“Im ok, its not as bad as it looks I swear” he said as he let you into his home.

The polite thing to do would have been to compliment his home, thank him for letting you in and asking if he wanted you to leave your shoes by the door. Instead all you could do was focus on Paterson. You twirled around so you could face him as you mentally tried to plot his injuries. 

“Oh my god, I cant believe this happened!” you rested a hand on his shoulder and he dipped away quickly, pain flashing on his face. 

“Owh, er, not there” he gingerly spoke, shit, you thought, what other injuries are there?

“im so sorry!” you said placing your hand on his chest, at his grimace you instantly brought your hands to your chest and squeezed them together. Tears of concern misted into your eyes but didnt over spill.

“Here” he said gently, seeing your despair at not being able to touch him.

With his injured hand he placed one of your hands on his cheek and then he laced the fingers of his good hand in with yours and let you just look at him, breathing steadily and in synch with eachother.

“Im ok” he whispered, softly resting his forehead against yours.

“You are ok” you replied back to him, never taking your eyes away from his.

“Im ok, now” the little smile that grew over his face spread across to yours.

With a sigh you closed your eyes, letting the feeling of Patersons warm hand laced with yours and the smooth sensation of his skin under your fingers be all that your tired mind could comprehend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave you hanging.
> 
> Love you lot.


	23. Twenty three

Paterson had never thought of himself as an impatient man. That was until he was waiting for someone on a long distance flight. 

 

He wandered aimlessly around his home.   
Straightening books, rearranging light furniture, looking in the fridge, moving the coffee mugs around. And then putting them back in their original places. 

When it hit five o'clock, the time that y/n's flight was landing Paterson was almost irritable with impatience. It would take, what, an hour to get through the airport and then around another hour to drive from the airport to his place. 

What the hell could he do for two hours. 

Deciding that a quick walk to take the edge off was on the cards he carefully pulled on a jacket and took a turn around his block. 

The weather had taken a much colder turn and stuffing his injured hand into his coat pocket was a tougher to do than he had anticipated.

The snow was falling in steady and swift rolls when he made it back home and as he struggled to take off his shoes Paterson started to worry about the conditions of the roads. 

Was Marie ok driving in the snow?   
What if another driver skidded into them the way the pick up truck had skidded into his bus?  
What car did Marie drive? 

Before he could drive himself insane with questions Paterson wandered down to his writing room and scanned his poetry collection. 

He tried, so very hard, to read or write but his mind kept wandering back to y/n. It was odd to think that within the time they had spent getting to know each other, just over a month, Paterson had become so attached and invested in y/n. 

Abandoning his writing room he went upstairs and found a movie on the tv. Nothing about the story or dialogue made any difference to him, it was just background noise to watching the time.

As a second movie began Paterson got up and made himself some coffee. The steam of the hot water and alluring scent of the drink made him feel a little more like himself, a little less agitated and his thoughts cleared into rational and excited ideas. 

He was getting to see y/n soon. 

Paterson was excited to hear all about her trip, the messages she had left had been vivid enough to make Paterson daydream about the english countryside, hearing it directly from y/n was no doubtedly going to be a delight.

Leaving the kitchen, the sight of the snow falling on the road drew Patersons attention. As he stood staring at the falling flakes outside his window a car pulled up outside, and out of it y/n emerged.

As if in slow motion y/n made her way from the road and onto the pavement, pulling her small suitcase with her.  
The snow landed on her free flowing hair, now glittered with tiny frozen flakes. The cardigan she was wearing, paterson noted, was the same as she had left in and it was no where near warm enough for this weather. Her face was free of any make up and she looked alert and awake. Which considering her long journey Paterson thought was impressive. He had just enough time to set the coffee pot on for another cup for her before he got to his front door just as she did.

“Oh my god!”  
Her reaction to his injured appearance was immediate and sweet. 

“Its not as bad as it looks”  
he hoped she would believe him.

They moved inside as she scanned over his visible injuries, Paterson was only concerned with getting her in the warm confines of his home.   
As she tried to touch him she seemed to find his most delicate areas instinctually but as he guided her hands to the non hurting areas they both took a moment, foreheads bowed to each other, to relish that they were reunited. 

“Hi. Its so good to see you” Paterson spoke first after a moment, standing straight but not out of y/n's reach.

Y/n sighed and smiled, letting go of patersons face but holding his right hand in both of her own chilly hands.

“Hi, im sorry I just barged in here. I didnt even call to ask if it was ok for me to come over, I just panicked when Marie called me. I just, I needed to see if you were ok” 

“Its fine, really. I really wanted to see you too” Paterson motioned over to the sofa and sat with y/n, he positioned himself to have her on his right and uninjured side. 

“I love your home. It feels very cosy and like you” y/n said as she scanned the miss matched furniture and eclectic collection of things that made Patersons house his home. After laura had gone he had redecorated and reassessed the positioning of everything until he was entirely satisfied that it felt like him and not them.

“Thank you. Would you like something to eat or drink? You must be pretty tired from your trip”   
y/n shook her head at Patersons offer.

“Im ok thanks, I just want to check in with you and try to help if there is anything I can do for you. Marie told me what happened but she didnt know much about your injuries, oh your poor face” she brushed back some stray hair behind his ear as she focussed on the bandage ontop of his stitches. The slightest touch of her hand made his skin tingle in the most intimate way.

He told her exactly what the doctor had said, and it seemed to calm her worry. Knowing that all his injuries were on his left helped as she made sure not to touch him there as they settled on the sofa and talked.  
When paterson asked about her trip y/n took her phone from her pocket and showed him the photos she had taken with it. 

“These are great!” Paterson enthused. The landscapes of the british countryside were just as she had described them in her messages, the rolling hills, lush fields and rocky coastline all just as he had imagined.

As they scrolled through the pictures y/n told paterson about the many different things in them and on more than one occasion she just shrugged and said   
“I just thought you'd like this one” or  
“I really wanted you to see this” and his personal favourite,  
“It just made me think of you”. 

The night was closing in and Paterson leaned his good arm on the back of the sofa, allowing y/n to snuggle closer to him as they were still looking through the images on y/n's phone.  
“Is this ok? Im not hurting you am I?” she asked as she leaned just the slightest amount of her weight on his good side.  
“Not at all” he smiled back at her.

“Oh, I like that one” Paterson said as he looked at a photo of y/n and two older ladies, he assumed to be the Aunts.

“That Jett on the left and Coralie on the right. And if you look here” y/n zoomed in the image a little making a sleeping curled up orange blob a more recognisable cat shape,  
“there is Bernard as well” 

In the photo y/n was flanked with an aunt either side, and they were very much how paterson had imagined them. Jett was all big curly hair and long cardigans, chunky jewellery and an intensely cheeky grin. Coralie was tall and slender, a sleek bob haircut and thin glasses that sat on her nose just so, the beaded glasses cord glittering of the light and her many bracelets shining. In the middle y/n looked so happy, a broad toothy grin was etched on her face and despite the circumstance of her trip she looked like she was really enjoying her time. An orange pillow sized form in the corner caught Patersons eye and he pointed at it. 

“Bernard is just how you said he was” Paterson chuckled, the chubby ginger cat was as rotund and fluffy as y/n had described.

“Ah he is a love. Apparently he likes american accents, he always sat on me for cuddles when I was on the phone leaving you a message or if we were all chatting” y/n became quiet all of a sudden, and as she brought her hand up to her mouth Paterson could see that she was yawning.

“Im sorry, the jet lag kind of creeps up on me, ya know?” 

“Thats ok. Did you want a coffee?” Paterson motioned to the kitchen where he knew he had a pot ready to go, as he stood y/n joined him but declined.

“I dont really drink coffee too late and its later than I thought” checking the time paterson was surprised to see that it was already 9.30pm. The snow was still falling, heavier now and the sky was glowing that strange orange purple that always came with the snow.

“Im sorry I didnt mean to take up your whole evening! I can shoot off if you dont need me...”   
y/n looked at Paterson with such vulnerable and big eyes It damn near took his breath away.

“Ur no, no. I mean yes, I do want you to be here. Have you seen the snow?” Paterson tried to cover his blundering words with white out that was currently happening outside.

“Oh god. Its pretty bad. Getting a cab is going to be a nightmare” y/n pinched her bottom lip between her thumb and forefinger as she looked out the living room window.

“You could stay. If you wanted. You don't have to but, you could, your welcome to stay, if you want.” Paterson offered, afraid he may have been too forward. 

He really wanted her to stay.   
Despite telling everyone he was fine he still felt shaken by the car accident. His injuries ached more than he would let on but having another person around, especially having y/n around, made him feel less alone. 

Y/n looked at the snow and then back to Paterson. 

“I dont want to be an imposition! I'll happily take the couch if your sure you dont mind. I do have all my things In my suitcase, thats lucky.” she bit her lip as she looked at her suitcase and smiled.

“You take the bed, ill have the sofa, you'll be too cold out here. Really, no imposition at all” he tried to persuade her but he had a feeling it was pointless.

“Paterson, your injured, I cant have you out here sleeping on a sofa that is way too short for you while your fresh out of a car accident! I'll have the sofa...” the use of Patersons name coming from y/n's mouth in such an impassioned way made him feel things that he had not felt in some time.

Wanted, cared about, loved.

“As host I cant let you stay out here in the cold!” he shrugged a little, his bruised shoulder only allowing so much movement.

“Fine then, we are going to have to share the bed then” y/n spoke timidly, the first time paterson had ever heard her do so.

“Only if your sure your totally comfortable with that, I promise I wont...” paterson barely had time to finish his thought let alone his words as y/n placed two fingers gently on his lips to hush him.

She looked him dead in the eye as she spoke,  
“I know you wont. I trust you. And I am totally comfortable with a grown up sleep over. Only if your sure as well. I, too, promise no funny business.” her words were serious but paterson could see the glint of humour in her eyes. 

Paterson was so okay with the idea of a sleep over. Hell, he wished they could get snowed in all weekend and just nest in bed together.   
That would be heavenly Paterson thought. 

“Okay. Shall I give you the grand tour then?” he couldn't hide the smirk from his lips as he spoke and when y/n took hold of his good hand and told him to lead the way he chuckled. 

Yes, paterson thought, lets have a grown up sleep over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little one today my lovely readers.  
> There are plans and places to go and im just working my way to them.
> 
> Thank you as always for your wonderful support, every single comment and kudos means so much its embarrassing.
> 
> Love and hugs and tea for you all. x


	24. Twenty four.

Hand in hand Paterson showed you around his small but adorable house. 

The kitchen was lovely, you really liked the open layout and the breakfast bar. Being social as you cooked was something your own little kitchen didn't offer you. 

Fleeting thoughts of cooking with Paterson in his home formed in your mind, the smile they provoked not going unnoticed by the well built man at your side. 

The bathroom was a little bigger but still well appointed, and the roll top bathtub with large shower head was a very inviting sight after several hours of travel. Paterson offered up the shower and bath and you accepted, saying a shower before bed would be bliss. 

You rolled your eyes at your words 

'Bliss'? 

Who spoke like that?

Lets blame it on the jet lag.

 

The bedroom was next to the bathroom and a wonderful shade of blue. It was the kind of tone that made you think of deep sea diving and long sun streaked kelp forests. Taking an extra moment to take In the details you only moved away when Patersons hand gently tugged at yours. 

Everything about the layout screamed single man, but the small touches, the retro bus ornament and vintage furniture all gave the room the edge of Paterson. 

After the grand tour, all 7 minuets of it, you pulled your luggage into the bedroom and opened it up, grabbing your pjs and toiletries. Paterson sat on the bed and watched as you sat crossed legged infront of your open carry on case.

“You pack really well for a week away” he commented, running his good hand through his hair as his eyes scanned your neatly rolled up clothes and carefully laid out items.

“Its pretty easy when I go to see the Aunts. They insist on washing everything before I leave as well so I know I dont really need to take too much. Plus Jett loves it when I steal her clothes, and when she steals mine. I think she wants me to start trends in her clothes so she can say that she's an international trend setter” you chuckled as you spoke, Patersons shoulders bobbing with his little chortle. 

As he exhaled a wince flashed across his features and his injured arm held tight onto his side.

“Oh no, do you need some painkillers? Or a hot water bottle?” in one smooth move you stood up and walked over to stand before him.

His good hand softly touched your fingertips but then retreated as he looked for the time.

“Yeah, its time for my next set of painkillers” his face contorted as a massive yawn broke out, your face quickly followed suit. Its so true about yawns being contagious.

“Ok, you grab your painkillers”   
gently you traced the line of his jaw with your fingertips till you tenderly played with the ends if his hair behind his ear.  
“Let me jump in the shower and we can settle down for the night”.

Paterson nodded, his arm still tight to his pained side as he stood. 

“Let me run the water for you” you caressed his upper arm as he passed you, earning you the first smile since pain had graced his features.

“Thank you” turning, you watched him disappear for a moment into the bathroom.

As he was out of the room you moved with lightening speed and took out his gift - the box of country fudge from your case and placed it carefully on the left hand side pillow, the one you assumed Paterson slept on.   
On the bedside table you saw Patersons small silver watch, its face cracked and hands not moving, it must have broken in the accident. 

Frowning you made a mental note to call Freddie, a jeweller friend who might be able to help. 

By the time you could hear water running and steam was starting to creep out into the bedroom you were standing at the end of the bed. Pj's folded over your arm and toothbrush in hand, a sleepy smile graced your face when Paterson emerged with a couple of fluffy towels just for you. His face was clearly showing the tiredness and discomfort he was in, the spark in his eye was at the lowest ebb you had seen and the space between his eyebrows was furrowed ever so slightly.

“If its too hot turn the handle left and if its too cold turn it to the right. To stop it just turn it to the top” his eyes shifted to the bed and then back to you, his sleepy face slowly melting into a tiny smile as you figured he had seen his gift.

“Hot to the left, cold to the right and off to the top got it. Thank you again for letting me stay. I wont be long” you said as you passed him and took your towels.

“No problem” he was still looking at his gift on the bed when you closed the bathroom door and took a deep breath in the steamy bathroom.

You luxuriated with the heat and water pressure for a few minuets. Once you were under the shower you realized that it was really quite a big space, definitely enough for Paterson. And maybe you. 

Scrubbing that thought out of your head with some liberally applied shampoo you worked on cleansing your 12ish hour journey from the rest of your body. 

The scent of your shampoo, something a little fruity with a base of shea swirled around you and every tense muscle and sore joint softened at the familiar and delightful reminder that you were somewhere warm and safe. 

By the time you had finished rinsing conditioner out of your hair the jet lag was well and truly nudging at your mind. 

After hopping out the shower and nearly brushing your teeth with a travel sized hand cream you roughly towelled off your hair and jumped into your pj's. 

That was when you realised you had swapped your button PJ blouse with Jett. 

The silky blush paisley printed trousers where now miss matched with a cosy off the shoulder long sleeved cream jumper.

It was a little sexier than you had intended but now, recalling Jett's sparkling eyes as she had clutched tightly to the top she had so wanted, you shook your head and laughed lightly. 

How did she do it?

After hanging up the used towels to dry you folded your clothes and walked back into the bedroom.

Side lamps were lit, pillows had been fluffed and Paterson was half sitting on the bed, staring intensely at the postcard photo on the front of the box of fudge you bought for him. Two crinkled and empty wrappers sitting on the side table next to him.

“This is really nice of you, thank you” his eyes shone in the lamp light as he looked up to face you. 

A flash of something crossed Patersons face but you were too tired to figure it out. Turning back to Patersons, whos ears had become a shade or two pinker, you stretched as you sat on the side of the bed and replied to Paterson.

“You're welcome. These past two weeks have been really really crappy, and you have been my beacon of hope throughout. A box of fudge doesn't quite cut it but I can tell you have a sweet tooth and Mary, who makes it, said she put extra care and love into this batch.” you grinned as you set your clothes back in your case and tidied it away in the corner of the room. 

Paterson had changed into some sweat pants and a cotton tshirt. His hair was ruffled cuter than you had ever seen it. 

Settling into bed felt a little odd. Not because of of the situation, you felt completely comfortable with Paterson, but the jet lag made you feel a little wired as well as exhausted. It was confusing to say the least.

Once you were well and truly tucked in, one arm under the incredibly soft cotton covered pillow and the other softly running the material between your fingers, you were on your side so that you could look at Paterson's profile. 

In the lamp light his gorgeous features were exaggerated, the angles of his nose seemed regal and the roundness of his adams apple was oh so alluring. His plump lips shifted and pulled as he rearranged his fingers within their temporary support cast. 

All you could do was watch on as the orange glow of the lamplight played with his complexion and illuminated his beauty marks. 

Taking in a deep breath you let your eyes close for a moment, taking in the moment with all your other senses. 

The warmth of the shared bed, Patersons large frame warming you more efficiently than any heated blanket ever could. 

The scent of the fabric softener gentle and calming, lavender and honey blossom and just a little hint of Patersons cologne. 

Somewhere in the room a clock ticked away the seconds and Patersons steady breathing a rhythmic flow in and out. 

And then, just as you thought you heard a far off whisper, a deep calm voice in the distance speak gently in your direction,

“Goodnight my love” 

You slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the delay my lovelies. Ive been exhausted for many reasons but ive been plotting this little scene of warmth in my head the whole time. Its been a little piece of heaven in my head.
> 
> I hope you are all well!   
> Have you had a good February? I hope so.
> 
> More to come hopefully over the weekend!
> 
> Big hugs, cups of tea and snacks to you all.
> 
> x


	25. Twenty five.

Despite the many aches in Patersons body, he felt an overwhelming calm as he watched y/n drift off in a deep sleep.

As she cuddled up to the duvet and serenity rested on her face Paterson could not tear his eyes away from her.

After showering y/n had twisted her hair over her shoulder and as she slept a droplet of water slowly fell from the end of her hair and made a route down from the top of her shoulder, across the smooth and pale skin of her collar bone and into the shadowed valley of her chest. 

Retracing the route of the drop with his eyes Paterson delighted in the new shadows and brilliant highlights that the lamp light painted across y/n as she slept. 

Her skin was warm and soft, even from a few inches distance Paterson could smell the fruity scent of whatever y/n had used in the shower and he silently wished that it would sink into his sheets forever. 

Taking in a long breath he savoured how all of his senses were ensnared with the woman lying before him, wrapped in his blankets, at peace and resting in his bed.

His pains began to ebb into nothingness as the painkillers took affect. His ribs numbing to a mild pressure instead of pain, his wrist barely noticeable unless he moved it and his head a little fuzzy due to the dosage. After a little struggle to turn off the lamp Paterson nestled against his pillow and took one last look at y/n.

The soft glow of the street light outside cascaded shadows over y/n's nested body but her face was softly illuminated. As the snow continued to fall small obstructions to the light played across her skin, he couldn't help but indulge in the sight. 

It didnt take long before Paterson was asleep. 

As they slept the snow outside continued to fall. Lazy flakes fell from the sky in soft waves, gently rolling in the sky as a breeze played with the frozen particles. Nothing was spared from a covering of powdery snow.

 

 

As the sun rose the next morning, its light reflecting brightly off every snow covered surface, Paterson stirred in his bed. All of the aches and pains were back, his painkillers having worn off over night. 

Gently rousing himself into a sitting position, eyes still closed against the harsh light of the morning, he sat up as he heard a slow intake of breath and then some sheets rustling.  
Opening his eyes he saw y/n bathed in sunlight and stretching in her sleep.  
The smile that grew over his face must have reached his ears.

The weekend that followed was better than Paterson could have ever planned. 

The depth of the snow and its relentless falling meant that y/n stayed even longer.

It took Paterson a little time to assure her that it was no problem at all – he wasn't planning on going anywhere and welcomed her company, the snow ploughs hadn't run through the streets yet so getting to her home was going to be an issue and he truly wanted to spend this time with her.   
She made him forget that he was injured.   
He felt so much lighter and more like himself around her.   
Those bits he didnt verbalise though.   
Despite his honest pleading y/n insisted on waiting to see how the snow ploughs got through. They usually got through in the morning.

By 11am, with no sign of any ploughs y/n bashfully asked if she could stay till the next day. As Paterson agreed with enthsuiasm he was rewarded with a gentle lingering kiss over the breakfast bar. He was embarrassed by how long his face felt flushed for afterwards.

Over the course of Saturday Paterson got to experience the force of nature that was y/n when it came to looking after someone. All day she insisted on doing almost everything for him and despite honestly wanting to help with washing up or making another pot of coffee his injuries seem to fuel her helpful nature.

At one point in the afternoon Paterson's side really began to hurt, he had been laughing at something y/h had said and he stretched just a little too much. As he gritted his teeth y/n was at his side instantaneously.

“What can I do?” her sincere words rang out as she gripped her laced fingers.

“Nothing, I just need to remember not to move my torso so much” he gave her a softy smile as he held his arm tight to his ribs.

“Can I have a look?” her words came out timidly.

“Er, yeah, ok” he had to use his good arm to lift his shirt to expose the wide bar shaped bruise that ran horizontally across his middle ribs.

“Christ” was the only thing that she said.

Using both hands, the gentlest of touches and the very tips of her fingers y/n circled the dark purple bruise, sending a shiver all across Paterson's body.   
He longed for more of her touch. 

When she let her hand rest, warm and gentle, on the flat exposed part of his side under his ribs Paterson had to ask her to repeat her last words to him.

With a little smirk y/n asked  
“Can I get you a warm compress for that? The heat can help the muscle relax and heal”.

With a Herculean effort Paterson gulped and nodded. 

“Uh, thanks, that would be great”.

Letting her hand linger for a moment longer than necessary y/n left.

As Paterson lowered his shirt again he could still feel the warmth that y/n had left on him.

He was sure he would feel it forever.

One hot water bottle wrapped in a towel later and Paterson was relaxing warm and comfy playing Scrabble over lunch. 

As the evening drew in Paterson was starting to feel a small melancholy over how short his remaining time with y/n was getting.   
And at the same time he didnt miss a second of it. 

They engaged in so many varied conversations he either ended up needing a second to rethink his own ideas or laughing at the silly tangents that they ended up on.

Even as Paterson repeatedly told y/n, that as host, he should be the one making sure that she was comfortable and had enough to eat and drink, y/n doted on him and asked him to do anything with his injured hand. The second he couldn't she just smiled and said  
“I'm going to look after you”.

After the third scenario like this Paterson just let it happen. She seemed very happy making them toasted cheese sandwiches, grabbing a blanket for Paterson when they were on the sofa and rinsing out the coffee cups. When he was back to full health Paterson planned on returning every favour y/n was earning. And there were going to be quite a few.

Y/n's jetlag didnt seem to effect her much into the evening and when they settled on the sofa to watch a movie Paterson thoroughly enjoyed the way that she instinctively snuggled close to him.

In any rom-com movie this would have been the moment when the male lead would slowly drape his arm over the back of the sofa and also the shoulders of his sweetheart.

But Patersons bad arm was resting, a little bit useless, on his leg. 

Slightly annoyed at its inability to take part in the timeless cliché he stretched out his fingers, wriggling a little against the support cast. 

The pain was as instant as the regret. 

It didn't make him flinch or huff in pain but it was an annoying ache that lingered uncomfortably.

As if reading his mind y/m gently slid her hand across his knee, under his hand and relaxed her fingers so that his could just about lace themselves in with her own.

Looking down at their softly entwined fingers Paterson could only focus on the softness and warmth of her. 

No more pain.

Just warm soft skin. 

Paterson didn't catch the end of the film, he just watched as y/n's thumb gently caressed his own.

 

The glittering snow falling had slowed down throughout the evening and as Paterson and y/n readies for bed the sky had cleared, leaving an open sky littered with stars. As Paterson walked into the bedroom he found y/n already dressed in pyjamas gazing out of the window at the stars.

Her breath misted up a heart shape on the glass pane.

With her hair tied into a loose ponytail draped over her shoulder the back of her shoulders was bare, the wide neck of her jumper allowing Paterson an almost decadent view of skin.

Joining her by the window Paterson looked up, the cold deep blue of the sky was just as it had been every other time he had looked up from his bedroom window, but somehow this time it seemed important to him. 

This time he remembered the way the planes would fly over the top right corner of the view, he pointed out the few constellations he knew they could see and as he turned to watch y/n crane her neck to see everything her ponytail swished into the center of her back.

Before he knew what he was doing, with just his index finger, Paterson drew a soft line with his finger tip and placed y/n's hair back over her left shoulder. As his finger traced the soft skin Paterson could see goosebumps pimple all across the route his finger had just travelled.   
Then she let out a tiny giggle as she shivered.

As much as he liked knowing that his touch had an effect on her, as hers did on him, Paterson always worried about being too forward. 

“I'm sorry I -”

“Don't be, tickled is all”

As she turned to face Paterson he took note of the blush in her cheeks and sparkle of her eye. 

Leaning in to kiss her at that moment was the only thing that Paterson could do. 

He felt compelled by the stars above to keep the look of wonder and love in her eyes.

As she reciprocated his sudden passion Paterson sighed, he would never tire of this.

The kiss started soft, tender and timid. Both parties not wanting to push any boundaries. Patersons injuries irritating him greatly at this moment. Wanting to hold her close but being unable to nearly took Paterson out of the moment. But as y/n rested one hand on the nape of his neck and the other on his hip, all other thoughts escaped him.

Resting his strapped up hand on her hip, Paterson used his good hand to cover the expanse of y/ns bare shoulders.  
Feeling so much bare skin under his hand made Patersons head spin just a little. Of course it could have been the pain meds kicking in, but he was pretty sure this was different.

As y/n splayed her fingers into the hair at the base of his head Paterson purred into the kiss, illiciting a sensual giggle from y/n. 

Shifting his weight from one foot to another made y/n pull away from Paterson for a second.

“Sit on the end of the bed” her voice was husky and Paterson had never seen so much lust in someones eyes before. 

Quickly doing as he was told Paterson seated himself on the foot of the bed.

Y/n stood between his knees, now only fractionally taller than Paterson. Cupping his face delicately she resumed kissing him. 

With his comfort levels massively increased Paterson wound his arms around y/n middle. With his index finger he languidly stroked a tiny piece of skin that had become exposed on y/ns side. 

In this moment Paterson was certain that this was it. 

This was the how he wanted his nights to end, his days to begin and his life to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when i think ive out fluffed myself, this tumbles out.
> 
> I cant thank all of you wonderful supporters enough. 
> 
> When the day is long and the energy is low i re read all of your kind kind words and then BAM - heres another four page chapter.
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you for being here, for keeping me going and for being you.
> 
> YOU MEAN SO MUCH TO ME.


End file.
